Concrete Angel
by Hikari-Kayko
Summary: Just because she's pure, doesn't make her perfect. Follow Rori Kanbara as she falls in with the Reikai Tantei and gets caught up in danger, love, depression, and everything else an eighteen year old owner of an international company doesn't need. R&R plz!
1. angel

**Concrete Angel**

**By: Hikari-Kayko**

**A/N:** So this story is the product of my muse being forced to relocating with me when I came to Ireland to study. I knew something would go wrong and this was it apparently. It may not be the most spectacular fic, nor the most original, but it sounded good in my head so I though, eh, why the hell not? Also, I have just recently come into the information about what a Mary-Sue is… unfortunately I found out after I fashioned this OC… feckin' ironic, I know. Rori was _not_ intended as a Mary-Sue… she is definitely NOT perfect, and very few people actually like her, and not instantaneously either. SO THERE!!! I don't wanna hear anything about it in your reviews!!! lol

**Disclaimers:** The character Rori Kanbara and any other peeps I throw in here that you don't recognize are mine! YYH and its characters do NOT belong to my or any other voice running around in my head. Don't listen to Yami leans in and whispers _She's crazy!_

Yami: I HEARD THAT!!! C

**Recommendations:** I thought I might add a few good words for some stories I've been reading. Maybe someone will return the favor if they like my yolk.

**Not Okay **A Hiei/Botan Action/Adventure/Romance. I don't quite know where this fic is headed, but it's incredibly well written and refreshingly original with out dipping into AU or OOC-ness, so give it a toss!

**Will and Determination **A Hiei/OC Humor/Romance among other pairings. I must admit that at first glance I nearly discarded this story because the grammar is very awkward and I miss took it as a poorly written piece, but upon giving it my habitual twice over I found myself laughing and crying along with the characters. It's a rewrite of **Under Construction** and it's absolutely brilliant, though not finished yet.

Anyways… onto the story then shall we? #

--- --- ---

"So what's the big emergency, and why are we meeting _here_?" Yusuke asked as the Reikai Tantei entered the empty class room of his school after hours.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Rori," Koenma announced turning towards them after speaking with another person. Everyone's eyes were diverted to the girl standing beside the young ruler.

She was a tiny little thing, _maybe_ five feet tall, with light mint green hair tied into a braid that trailed down to her waste except for the fringe that hung down to her ears. Her silver-grey eyes were hooded in thick, long lashes and covered by black rimmed rectangular spectacles that made her seem the intellectual type. She wore the blue uniform of their school and Yusuke recognized her vaguely as a face in the halls of the school he rarely attended. He couldn't ever remember hearing her speak and she didn't have any real friends; she usually drifted between crowds, listening in on conversations and smiling every so often. The smile never reached her eyes.

"What about her pacifier breathe?" Koenma scowled at the name calling while the girl quirked an eyebrow. Koenma was in his teenage form, the pacifier disguised as a lollypop.

"I need you to look after her for a while, keep her safe." Rori looked nervously between the four boys then tugged gentle on Koenma's sleeve.

"Koenma-san," Her voice was so soft they hadn't realized it was hear making the noise, but Koenma turned to listen graciously. "They're just school boys. How could they possibly…"

"Hn," Hiei's temper flared at the assumption that _he_ was a Ningen student. "She's weak _and_ an idiot, natural selection would seem to favor her, why waist our time?" Rori's uncertain expression turned to hostile anger in a frighteningly short second.

"Not to be rude, but I wasn't speaking to _you_…" The soft quality drained from her voice and her eyes flashed with a steely gleam making the boys shift uncomfortably. Hiei scowled back instantly disliking the Ningen.

"Koenma, she wouldn't happen to posses any demonic quail…" Kurama's calm, knowledgeable inquiry was halted.

"_So_!" Koenma cut in with an unnatural cheer in his voice. "Rori, the team: team, Rori. We'll sort everything out and get back to you tomorrow," He turned to the mint haired girl. "In the mean time, try to be careful." Concern shone through his words. Rori smiled quaintly, her eyes dull, any hint of anger gone again.

"Thank you." She bowed respectfully and picked up her school bag exiting the room with a quick stride. When they were sure she was out of earshot the interrogation began.

"What the hell's going on?" Yusuke snapped annoyed with the Prince's stupid antics.

"Rori doesn't know anything about Reikai, Makai, or its inhabitance. As far as she's concerned she's a normal girl who's just in a spot of trouble." He pulled a file folder out of thin air and flopped it down on the desk in front of them. Yusuke advanced and opened it for them to view.

"Kanbara Rori, age: seventeen, the only hire of millions. She was adopted when she was two years old after being found abandoned in central Tokyo, her biological parents were never found. She lived with the Kanbaras happily until three years ago when her mother was murdered by a band of demons. Her father cared for her until last year when he committed suicide unexpectedly. Now she lives by herself in an apartment a few blocks from here. The group of demons after her is a notorious crime organization in Ningenkai. We think they intended to get to her and killed her mother by mistake."

"So why are they after her anyways if she's just a normal human?" Kuwabara asked studying the file over Yusuke's shoulder.

"Because she's not human," Hiei stated bluntly. "Any fool could tell." Kuwabara would have risen to the challenge but Koenma continued.

"Correct. Rori isn't human… She's an angel."

--- --- ---

A/N: Really short I know, but quit complaining, review and go to chapter 2 already!!! lol

A/N: Rori is a character that reflects a lot of me the way I see myself, so hopefully she'll be a good character. If not… well, I might cry. lol. Don't get me wrong though, she is still VERY different from me! I don't want people running off with this idea that I go round like a fire cracker whacking peeps off when they rub me the wrong way or anything else this OC might do! Anyways, this fic will deal with Death, murder, self mutilation, depression and Suicide so if you are uncomfortable with any of those subjects, scoot your caboose, cuz you won't like this fic. Otherwise, enjoy! And review of course. #

HIKARi


	2. scared

A/N: Right, so. Chapter 2!!! I'm trying to develop my character as fast as I can without rushing it to much… I've got so many ideas for this and they keep changing and evolving into something new I'm trying to take notes fast enough to catch every good point. # If there's any grammar or spelling mistakes (which I'm sure there are) then my bad. Just pretend they aren't there. lol.

Disclaimers: Still don't own the yolk. I do own this awsum pair of fuzzy leopard print slippers though! XD

--- --- ---

"What?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked sharply in unison.

"Hn, there's no such thing as angels. I'm not interested in listening to fairy stories, brat." Hiei growled.

"Let me rephrase then. Every so often a pure soul is reincarnated into a body endowed with pure spirit energy. For the sake of paperwork, we refer to them as angels."

"Huh?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked stupefied.

"A pure soul is one that has been filtered down through lifetimes of good deeds, kindness and compassion. Every soul is, shall we say, programmed with memories and compulsory habits from the lifetime before," Kurama elaborated. "If your soul is "programmed" with good-nature and you act on that, your soul's purity is sort of boosted. In each life time the need and ability to help those in need and do good becomes stronger until eventually a pure soul is produced, one that has the capacity to spread balance and contentment to the worlds."

"So what's pure spirit energy then?" Yusuke asked trying to compute the information.

"Ningen white magic," Hiei interjected tonelessly, as though he were board.

"Yes but finding a being that possessed both at the same time is practically unheard of. In the last thousand years there have only been three." Kurama explained sounding impressed. "The last one lived over three hundred years ago."

"Three hundred and seventy four years be exact," Koenma chipped in. "And that's why it's so important for you to keep her safe. Until Rori was fourteen her spirit energy was locked away but once it started to emerge it began drawing demons to her like a moth to the flame. If those demons get hold of her they can harness her power for their own proposes. The problem is angels are very delicate without knowing so. Too much pain or anger will stain their souls and turn them into bloodthirsty killers. They're here to keep the balance, but they can just as easily break it."

There was thick silence after this in which each team member soaked in the severity of the situation. "Some one should sit watch over her at all times, and keep the information on a need to know basis. I'm afraid Rori has already begun to tilt dangerously in the wrong direction. If you push her to far emotionally, she might snap." Koenma's voice was soft and grave. "I'll leave you to it. Contact Botan if anything comes up." And with a short little pop, he disappeared.

"So…" Kuwabara broke the silence awkwardly after a few moments. "Who's taking the night shift?"

--- --- ---

Hiei grumbled incoherently as he made his way through the darkening Ningen streets. It had been one excuse after another from his so called team mates; homework, school, girlfriends, until Hiei was left standing alone with the night shift, too angry to even retaliate.

"Hn," he grunted upon reaching the apartment building his charge resided in. He hated Ningenkai. Apart from easy prey, this world was bleak and excessively quiet. He found a tree standing along side the building and counted the stories as he hopped nimbly through the branches. The third floor corner apartment was the only one still glowing with soft inner light. Hiei peered in through one of the windows to find the "angel" in the living area doing something.

Sighing in annoyance he sat back on the tree branch and watched the sun disappear in a haze of colors. A rustling of leaves twenty minutes later jerked the apparition back to earth and he bolted into a crouching position, hand flashing to the hilt of his katana. A fuzzy brown animal with almond shaped eyes and a puffy flagged tail stared back at him inquisitively.

"Chuck." The creature stated in a chattering voice. Hiei's eye twitched in utter annoyance. _You've got to be fucking me._

The animal hopped closer and twitched its nose. Hiei tried hissing at the strange rodent to scare it off, but that only seemed to spur more curiosity.

"Go away." Hiei seethed in the most deadpan voice he could manage. The animal flicked its tail and hopped up onto his knee then sat back on its haunches, staring.

"Chuck?"

Finally fed up with the beast he snapped his fingers sharply and a shower of sparks burst into effect sending the little creature scurrying back up the trunk the way it had come. Hiei smirked in triumph at the frightened chatter the fuzzy thing made.

"You know, scaring some poor little squirrel is hardly something to be proud of," A soft voice scolded playfully. Hiei swiveled on the branch and nearly lost his balance as he found the mint haired girl leaning out of the window, silver eyes glowing behind thick black framed glasses with the light of the newly risen moon. A cigarette rested in between her lips, the smoke curling and twisting around her face.

"Hn," he retorted quickly regaining composure.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what you're doing sitting three stories up a tree that just happens to be right outside my window?" She inquired.

"Sitting watch over you, baka onna," He sneered. Her brows raised slightly, her eyes hardening with a flash of anger, though she said nothing. The wind brushed passed them as the two scowled at each other in the darkness.

"You could try the front door next time. Most people prefer that method of entry," Rori finally said, her voice oozing sarcasm.

"What?" Hiei asked taken aback.

"Are you going to stay out there all night?

"Hn."

"So you're going to sleep in the tree?" She asked skeptically, her voice still just above a whisper.

Hiei wanted to shout at the stupid woman then remembered that she knew nothing of demons or spirits. It would sound pretty odd for someone to sleep in a tree forty feet off the ground. He exhaled exasperatedly.

"Where would you suggest I stay then?" A little smile graced the girl's pink lips briefly.

"You could always come inside," She offered extinguishing the cigarette in a glass bowl on the sill and stepping aside to free the window. Hiei considered turning the woman's offer down, but the damp smell of rain was permeating the air around them and he heard thunder in the distance. With a grunt of agreement he jumped from branch to sill and stepped down into the room.

The bedroom as well as the rest of the apartment was carpeted with plush cream, the walls painted eggshell. Warm colored paper lanterns in various shapes hung in the odd corners of each room's ceiling making everything seem soft and dulled. The scent of lavender and lemongrass filled every breath Hiei took in as he surveyed the room.

Rori closed the window with a short snap and turned to her guest. "When Koenma said he would find someone to protect me I was expecting someone a little older and more official looking," She confessed eyeing the katana at his belt with little to no difference.

"And how exactly is it that you know the brat?" Hiei inquired coldly. Her soft decibel and emotionlessly curious gaze annoyed him greatly.

"A friend of my parents, and you?" She led him into the next room which was connected to the one they occupied by a short, thin hallway that branched in three directions.

"He's my… employer." Rori gave a small knowing smile recognizing the absolute loathing he felt for the word.

"This is the kitchen as you can see," She proceeded to announce. The room was conjoined with a living area with naught but a breakfast bar separating them partially. A low dark finished wooden table with a cushion around each side sat in one corner, a radio on the bar, and a TV nestled in the corner of the living area with a short futon facing it from the wall by the front door.

She returned to the tiny L shaped hallway and opened a door at its short end. "The bathroom," she stated revealing a white and black tiled room with a double-sink counter and a tiny, standing shower closet incased in lightly frosted glass. She then swiveled around not having to take more than a step to reach the only other room. She swung open the door that held a sign saying "sanctuary" in scrawling calligraphy burned into a cherry wood plaque.

A rush of heat met Hiei's face as they looked inside. What looked like a workshop revealed itself as he quickly took in the work tables cluttered with art supplies of every variety. What appeared to be an oven sat at the far wall, the dark metal wavered with heat.

"This is my work room. I'd appreciate it if no one went in without my permission." She explained with out taking her eyes off the room. "If the kiln is on," She indicated the oven, "Don't go near it. It's five times as hot as the cook over ever gets. You'll be sorry if you touch it."

Hiei hn-ed at that, but the girl didn't question his reason. Shutting the door again she went back into the kitchen slash living slash dinning room. "Feel free to use the kitchen or the electronics if you want, there are blankets at the end of the futon you can sleep on. I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed. Will your friends be here early tomorrow?"

"They are _not_ my friends," Hiei firmly countered. Rori raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing him for a split second.

"A lie. I noticed the way you reacted to each other today. Your postures when you stand together speak a lot louder than any words you could use to deny it, but if you'd rather… your fellow employees?" He gritted his teeth at her deadpanned voice.

"They'll be here at seven," He finally answered.

Rori nodded. "Until then, goodnight… what _is_ you name?"

"Hiei…" He grumbled reluctantly.

"That's an unusual name," She answered with a thoughtful expression.

"And I suppose yours is incredibly common it's self?" He snapped back in annoyance. Her silver eyes hardened as they had before.

"It wasn't an insult, just an observation…"

"I didn't come here to listen to your observations, onna. I'm only here because I have to be!" He practically hissed. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she clenched her jaw.

"Fine, goodnight," And she turned on her heals and disappeared around the corner in the hallway. He heard the snap of the bathroom door and sighed in frustration. Sinking down the wall underneath the window in the living area he draped his arms lazily over his knees and stared into oblivion.

Over the next half hour he stared at a star shaped lantern over the table in the opposite corner while the sounds of running water filtered through the wall to his left. He had become so entranced by the swirling red and orange designs painted on its shade that he hadn't realized the onna was standing before him until she opened her mouth.

"For someone who's supposed to be keeping watch over me, you aren't too observant," She laughed slightly leaning against the corner of the wall with her elbow. Her long mint hair hung all around her in dripping waves, her shoulders and legs exposed by the spaghetti strapped shirt and flannel short-shorts she wore, her glasses slightly flecked with beads of water.

He growled deeply as she sat down on the carpet opposite him. "I thought you were going to sleep onna."

"I will, but I'd like to talk with you first." She explained still calm and indifferent. He raised an eyebrow doing his best to bit his tongue.

"I've seen you around school once or twice with Urameshi and the tall boy that hangs with him, but you don't go to school yourself. Why?" Her head tilted in curiosity.

"I'm not from around here," He answered shortly, hoping she wouldn't ask any more.

"A foreigner?" Rori inquired.

"Hn," Hiei smirked inwardly. You could _definitely_ say that.

"Why do you work for Koenma-san?"

"It was either that or prison."

"So this is punishment then." Rori did not ask but stated. "What did you do?"

"Tried to conquer the world," Hiei smirked satisfactorily seeing the surprise in her normally dull eyes.

"Do you have any family?" She suddenly changed topics not bothering to inquire further into his meaning.

"None of your damn business, onna," He gritted out fiercely. She gave a small smirk of her own, though it wasn't vindictive.

"I'll take that as a yes. I assume that since you aren't from around here and you don't go to school, you either have no parents, or you don't claim them anymore," Hiei stared as she laid his life's blue print out in front of them, "So siblings; brothers or sisters?" A growl emanated from with in his throat.

"A sister then," Rori's smirk widened. "Probably younger, you seem like the protective big brother type. What's her name?" Hiei was saved the effort of barking out in anger by the load crack of thunder outside and the rain that began to tap at the window behind him.

Taking a breath to insure that his voice did not rise he responded with venom, "Let me make one thing clear to you, _onna_," He stressed the word as though it were a slur. "I am not here to keep you company and I sure as hell haven't come to share a heart-to-heart. I'm here because you can't manage to protect your own sorry ass from your enemies. I suggest you keep your distance from me or you _will_ regret it."

Rori's face filled with rage as it had earlier that day and she rose from her cross legged position to stand over him staring down with such intensity that he actually felt her anger mentally wash over him. She turned on her heal preparing to leave again then froze, unable to decide on her rage. Hiei's crimson eyes widened in shock at the site revealed to him. The shirt she wore stopped just below her shoulder blades exposing the top ends of two long, vertical scares.

Each scar was two to three inched wide spread six inches apart over her small width. They were knurled and raised from the rest of her smooth skin, the white and purple tissue catching the light with long shadows that only seemed to deepen the effect. It was so frightening to imagine how someone so frail and quiet had acquired such horrible wounds that he couldn't tear his gaze away as the girl spoke again not turning to look at him.

"I don't know if you address your friends in the same manner as me, but I'm positive you don't speak to your sister like this… Are you really angry at me?" And with that barely audible question she stalked off retreating to her bedroom and shutting the door behind her as another crack of thunder accompanied a blinding explosion of silent lightning outside.

--- --- ---

A/N: Yea-Haw!!! lol That's right. Hiei's still a jack-ass, but we all love him… why is that? What makes Hiei so irresistible? When I first started watching YYH I was the world's biggest Yusuke fan-girl (as my name might reveal), but now I'm absolutely taken by the biggest arse in the whole story… WHY?!?! Oh-to-the-well. Hope you enjoyed, pleaz review and tell me what you like/dislike would like to see more/less of, what you want to happen. I'm wide open for suggestions. Until next time, 3s

HIKARi


	3. believe

A/N: Whew, this chapii is long. Hopefully you'll like it though. It took a bloody long time to get down, so you'd better!!! P I keed! Lol Don't laugh about the foot thing. We all have that one part of our anatomy that we just can't stand and that's mine, so I made it hers as well. '

Disclaimers: In case you forgot, I don't own it. I'd like to… but I don't. --;

READ, REVIEW, AND BE MERRY!!!

--- --- ---

Hiei woke slowly as the sun began to stain the night sky grey and sat under the window where he'd slept listening to the silence of the house. His thoughts wondered for a while thinking of the girl he was guarding and how best to torture the rest of the team when they finally showed up to help deal with the seemingly bi-polar Ningen. A blaring noise suddenly shattered the silence around him and Hiei jumped to his feet unsheathing his katana in one fluid motion before realizing what it was. He lowered his sword with a disgusted "Hn."

Rori rolled over and pushed the off button on top on her alarm clock and yawned pushing the wild waves of green from her eyes to look blearily around her room. Why was she getting up so early again? She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stared at them disgruntled. She hated her feet. They were small enough sure, but the heal was skinny while the ball of her foot was nearly twice as wide giving her a slightly duck-footed look.

She hopped down from the bed and shuffled out of her room and into the bathroom after grabbing matching bra and panties, a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt with pink trim and a blue cartoon of a steaming coffee cup and saucer with a smile face of the cup from her dresser. She stripped out of her night cloths and stepped into the shower sliding the frosted glass shut. While the hot water ran over her washing away the sleep her brain kicked into gear and she remembered why she was up at this ungodly hour of six. The other boys from Koenma-san's "team" were coming over to discus stuff.

"Yippy," Rori mumbled. From what she'd seen of this Hiei guy she was dreading meeting his friends. What kind of people would keep _him_ for company? Rori gave herself a quick once over with the razor and then turned off the water.

Once she was dressed and her hair braided she applied a little mascara and foundation just too smooth things over and then placed her glasses on her nose. She stared at her reflection in the mirror over the sink and frowned. She wasn't sure what she was expecting every time she looked in the mirror, but she always seemed to be disappointed. Sighing, Rori left the bathroom to face the day.

She entered the kitchen to see Hiei in the exact spot he'd been when she went to bed, just under the window. Pushing aside last nights events to try to start anew, Rori greeted him kindly. "Good morning, Hiei-san. Did you sleep well?" She received a glare in return.

_Fine then, be that way prick!_ She thought and her mind went off on a tirade as she moved around in the kitchen. For being so quiet and calm on the outside, Rori was anything but when left to her own devices. She was rather lucky she could contain herself; otherwise she'd either be arrested or institutionalized.

_Stupid boys… never know how to act toward a girl…_ She continued silently, clattering around the cabinets to find muffin mix and dishes to make it in. _He acts like I did something to him. I didn't ask for his help… is that a bug on the counter? He could have just said no to the job. Oh, shit I broke a nail… I was just trying to be friendly; he didn't have to bite my head off… _Her thoughts continued in this jumbled pattern like they always did as she poured the ingredients together into a large bowl and started to stir it roughly.

It took her ten minutes to fix the batter and pour it into a muffin pan after fighting silently with the muffin papers (why did they have to stick together like that!!!) and place the pan into the oven, turning the knob on the top to 350˚.

Rori cast about for a topic as she came around the bar to lean on the wall looking at the man still sitting under the window. Hiei gave her another glare and she decided not to say anything after all. She dearly hoped the other boys weren't like him. She didn't like the silence; it only gave her time to think.

_I know for a fact Urameshi's a load person anyways…_ Rori reasoned to herself. _I think I saw the red head in the papers somewhere for a school fair thingy. He was wearing a uniform from that fancy prep school down town so maybe he'll have manners. He had a kind face anyways. The carrot top hangs around Urameshi, but he's never been in trouble with the school or the cops as far as I know, he makes good marks too…_ She continued to absorb into her thoughts as time past and was surprised when a knock on her front door jarred her back to reality. She walked over to it and stood on her tip-toes to look through the little peak-hole before unlocking the bolt and chain and opening the door.

The subjects of her musings stood at her door expectantly. "Good morning Kanbara-chan," The red head greeted with the sweetest smile she'd ever seen a teenaged boy give.

"Morning," Rori replied with a small smile herself. 'Come in," She stood back to let the boys enter. Before she closed the door though, something caught her eye. She walked out onto the balcony of the apartments looking down both sides of the corridor to see if anyone was there. Then she went up to the railing and looked out into the street. There was a park across the road still quiet with the early morning light save for a lone figure.

Some one stood leaning against a tree, arms crossed, as though waiting. The figure looked up and met Rori's eyes for a second and then… disappeared? Rori blinked a few times and searched the park with her eyes. Upon finding nothing, she shook herself and reentered the apartment.

Unknown to her in the high branches of a tree bordering the park a man with violet eyes smirked broadly, licking his lips he hissed, "Target acquired."

--- --- ---

A sweet scent was drifting lazily through the air to mingle with the faint smell of lavender as Kurama entered the apartment with Yusuke and Kuwabara in close pursuit. Rori lingered for a moment on the porch before reentering and addressing the newcomers.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She asked navigating around the breakfast bar and into the kitchen to open the oven. She extracted a pan and tipped its contents into a bowl and placed it on the traditional table in the opposite corner. She then went back to the cabinets and stretched upward to reach a shelf holding glasses and produced a jug of milk from the fridge before setting it all down at the table.

"Yeah, thanks," They accepted and the three boys sat down on the cushions around the table. Kurama turned when Hiei didn't make any moves.

"They're muffins Hiei, are you going to join us? They're sweet," The kitsune tempted. He smiled as the apparition's nose twitched slightly at the word 'sweet'.

"Hn," He answered resisting temptation and crossing his arms defiantly. When Kurama turned back to the table he saw a scowl on Rori's face.

"Don't worry about him, he's not a very social person," He offered. Kuwabara and Yusuke were already attacking the muffins gleefully.

"Yes, I've had the privilege of finding that out first hand," Rori snipped. Kurama scowled while the other two gave each other knowing glances. "But anyways," Rori continued in a lighter tone, "What are your names and what exactly will we be doing today?"

"Oh, sorry," Kuwabara scratched the back of his head sheepishly half way through another muffin. "My names Kuwabara Kazuma, that punk is Urameshi Yusuke," The two exchanged quick death glares, "And that's K…"

"Minamino Suuichi," Kurama interjected shaking hands with the girl. "Just Suuichi will be fine." He gave Kuwabara and Yusuke a quick warning glance reminding them of the situation. Rori was not to be informed about anything to do with Reikai, Makai, demons, spirits, or even her own capabilities for the time as Koenma had instructed.

"Suuichi, Urameshi, Kuwabara, and Hiei then," Rori pondered for a moment. "You're an odd bunch, what exactly do you do for Koenma-san?" The boys around the table all sweat dropped apprehensively.

"An assortment of errands," Kurama finally supplied.

"And how exactly are you going to protect me from the creeps out to whack me for what ever reason?" They all sweat dropped again at the girl's blunt language.

"We're gonna teach you how to defend yourself," Yusuke explained with a cocky smile. Rori looked slightly amused and curious at the same time.

"You're gonna teach _me_ how to fight?" She asked skeptically.

"Among other things, yes." Kurama confirmed giving his two companions a wary glance. Sparks were flying between the other two boys as they stared each other down, both having set their eyes on the last muffin.

Rori snorted quietly with laughter plucking the muffin from the bowl uncaringly (Yusuke and Kuwabara both glared as she peeled the wrapper) and for the first time a twinkle of amusement shone in her silver grey eyes.

"Good luck with that."

--- --- ---

Rori held the door open for the boys and then locked it behind them as they descended the stares and exited the apartment complex. Rori walked just behind the knot of fellows while Yusuke and Kuwabara took up the lead, Kurama and Hiei walked behind them, talking in low voices.

Rori observed both pares as she walked in their wake. The boys in the front had either been friends for a long time or had been enemies and had just recently become friends, either way they bickered like an old couple as they marched down the sunny city streets. Rori turned her attention to the other pair and her brow furrowed in confusion. The shorter one was staring straight ahead, his hands jammed into his pockets, while the red head spoke to him. Rori stared at the back of Hiei's spiky head trying to figure him out.

_He's so hostile towards me, but he's calm and quiet with these guys. I don't get it; does he really just not like me? _Rori's thoughts screeched to a halt as she saw Hiei's crimson eyes flick back in her direction. They met her silver-grey ones for an instant and a sharp pulse shot through Rori's body.

_OW! _She thought, only just keeping her tongue from mimicking the thought as she stopped abruptly. Kurama looked back to see what Hiei was looking at and grimaced when he saw that the girl had stopped walking and was rubbing the back of her head sorely.

"Hiei," The kitsune sighed quietly stopping as well.

_What?_ Hiei's thoughts floated lazily in his mind as though he hadn't done anything.

_That wasn't necessary, she's just curious about us_. Kurama scolded retracing his steps back to the girl.

_Hn, _the apparition answered annoyed. _It's rude to stare._

Kurama rolled his eyes before asking, "Is everything alright, Kanbara-chan?" Rori looked up distractedly seeing that only Suuichi had stopped walking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She shook herself mentally and then started walking again, Suuichi falling into step beside her. "Where exactly are we going again?"

"We're going to Genkai's temple. She's a master fighter, Yusuke's teacher, and she's agreed to let us use her facilities while we train you." This Suuichi had very pretty eyes, Rori noticed as he spoke to her. He was gorgeous altogether, but his eyes were stunning in and of themselves. They also had a very mischievous angle to them, like a raccoon or a fox. He was much more cunning and devious than his pretty smile let on.

They finally made it to the a clearing in the forest at around eight and Rori cranes her neck through the trees to get her first glimpse of this temple they were on about. They rounded a knot of trees and she got it all right. Rori jaw dropped as the sight of a stone gate way with sutras and steamers of the traditional variety, but the flight of stars it opened up to was incredible. There were so _many!_

"You comin'? Kuwabara asked as the boys walked past her and began to mount the grey mountain. Rori snapped her jaw shut in determination and took a deep breath before starting up the steps after them. She lost count of how many there actually were some where around seven hundred and started focusing on the numb tingling in her legs after that. When they reached the top finally Rori flopped to the ground, her legs spread out in front of her as the others looked down at her seemingly unfazed.

She scowled at them while huffing, "I suppose you climb those all the time?" Suuichi smiled in understanding while Hiei Hn-ed condescendingly.

"Yeah, you're lucky Genkai isn't training you. She made me run up and down them twice a day for three weeks straight once." Rori looked mildly horrified at the thought. "But don't worry," Yusuke quickly assured, "We'll be focusing more on fighting skills with you."

"Is this the girl Koenma was telling me about?" An old, crackling voice inquired from behind Yusuke. A woman at least six inches shorter than Rori with crimped pink hair appeared, hands clasped behind her back, a stern expression on her old face.

"Yeah," Yusuke answer for her. Rori was to busy staring at the old crone. _This_ was Master Genkai? "Her name's Kanbara Rori, we're supposed to train her up a bit and look after her." He was explained

Rori didn't think the woman looked much like a fighter, but then again, Hiei wasn't the harmless little boy he appeared to be when he kept his trap shut and Suuichi wasn't as innocent as his façade let on either so who was she to judge?

"Right, well Yukina is out shopping so don't break any bones today or you're on your own." Genkai chided as she began to descend the stairs they had just emerged from.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Yusuke replied impatiently as the Master disappeared from view. "So…" He turned back to his team and their charge after his teacher had gone. "Where do we start?"

"From the beginning," Kurama gave a preparatory sighed. "Do you know anything about self defense Kanbara-chan?" He addressed her formally. Rori twitched a little at the title.

"Just Rori please," She asked picking herself up off the dusty ground. "And yes, I took Tie Kwan Do for a while when I was younger." She left out the fact that her parents had placed her in said classes for an anger management solution and that she'd only gotten to orange-gold belt before she'd been kicked out for starting a fight with another student.

"Well that's good anyways," Kuwabara commented as Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other questioningly. There was silence for a moment where Rori got the distinct feeling she was missing out on some sort of information exchange between the boys. Every so often there would be a glance or a sharp movement as though the four of them were conversing with each other silently.

_Don't be ridiculous_, she chided herself waiting seemingly patiently as they decided where to begin. _There's no such thing as telepathy_. Again she got a short jolt down her spine and jerked back to attention. Suuichi was glaring at Hiei as though he were guilty of something while the shorter teen stared indifferently into the trees surrounding the temple.

"So…" Rori said after another few seconds of silence. "What should I do first?"

And so it began. Every day Urameshi and Kuwabara walked with her to school while in the afternoons they met up with Suuichi and practiced the basics of self defense. On weekends they traveled to Genkai's temple to do some more serious training. Hiei guarded her at night since it didn't appear he had any attachments to keep him away during evening hours, though he did not partake in her training and did everything within his power not to speak with her.

Most days he was already waiting at her front door when she came home from school and twice more she found him in the tree outside her window. Though she hadn't figured it out yet she came to understand that he liked high places and often spied him perched in a tree around the complex, in the park across the street and at school, and at the temple when it was his turn to sit watch. All in all Rori couldn't say she liked the guy very much, but she trusted him to do his job and that was all that mattered in the end.

It was the last few minutes of class on a Friday three weeks later that things started to get messy. Rori was staring out the window next to her seat on the far side of the room while the other students pretended to pay attention to the Sensei's droning voice. Urameshi and Kuwabara were preoccupied today with a previous engagement (she hadn't asked what) so Suuichi would be walking her home. She was just wondering what they would converse about today, for she could always count on the red head to engage in some interesting philosophical conversation, when her unfocused eyes fell upon something unusual.

Rori jerked upright in her chair as her silver eyes met with deep violet pool gleaming through the foliage of a tree on the school grounds. The same eyes she was now sure she'd seen that day at her apartment. The eyes blinked and disappeared again like before and Rori's entire body clenched in apprehension. Just then the bell rang and there was a mad rush for the door as students and teacher alike ran for the freedom of the weekend.

Grabbing her school bag Rori did her best to fall into the crowd while making her way to the school gates. She stopped just inside the wall making sure she was not in the line of sight from the trees and waited breathlessly to see what would happen.

A hand came down on her shoulder as she searched the thinning crowds for Suuichi and Rori squealed, grabbing the hand out of reflex and whirled around raising her school bag to swing. There was a clap as her bad was stopped by an identical one and her eyes fell on Suuichi, who was smiling bemused.

"Gomenasi, did I frighten you Rori-chan?" The smile slid from his face as he caught the frightened look on the small girls face. "What's wrong?"

"I think someone has been following me. I saw them outside my apartment once and again just now in the trees outside the school." Kurama looked up sharply at the trees before taking her hand firmly and leading her away from the school. "Where are we going, Suuichi?"

"Don't look back," Was all he replied as he dragged her by the wrist down the sidewalk towards the center of the city.

"Suuichi I live in the opposite direction. Not to mention your legs are nearly twice as long as mine, could you slow down a little?" Rori asked, her voice rising a little in agitation as they turned yet another corner. They stood at the end of a thin street with small houses and tiny little shops wedged between them.

"Rori, you have to promise me that no matter what happens you won't let them take you without a fight." She looked up into the face of her normally calm, smiling friend to find a grim frown.

"You're scaring me Suuichi. Who are these people really and why are they after me?" A sorrowful expression crossed the taller teen's gentle green eyes as Rori's hardened. "Why do I get the feeling you've been keeping secrets from me?"

"Why hello there Kurama," A deep male voice emitted from behind them and Suuichi swiveled around, pulling Rori protectively behind him. She peeked around him just enough to see the new voice's owner and found the violet eyed stalker approaching them followed by another young, but bald man.

"How do you know of my identity?" Suuichi asked in a deadly voice Rori had never heard him use before.

"We've been keeping a close eye on the fool of a prince Koenma and his lackeys for quite some time now. You and the other Reikai Tantei should have kept your noses out of this one."

_Who's Kurama? The hell is he talking about? Koenma's a prince? What's a Reikai Tantei?_ Questions burned to be answered inside her as Rori watched the two men advance on their position.

She gasped as Hiei suddenly appeared beside Suuichi in a flash of black color, katana already drawn. "You're getting slow in your old age Hiei, I called you nearly five minutes ago." Suuichi chuckled pulling a red rose from his long locks of hair.

_What the fuck is going on?!?_ Rori demanded in her head, though her tongue had been struck dumb by what was going on around her.

"Hn," Was Hiei's only reply as the rose in Suuichi's hand sprouted into a long green whip sporting thorns like small knitting needles with razor edges.

"Suuichi, what's…" Rori still couldn't speak as the bald man came closer and she realized that his skin was tinged green, a thick reptilian tail swinging behind him.

"Rori, do you believe in demons?" Suuichi suddenly asked her in all seriousness, not taking his eyes off their approaching foes.

"What? No! Why should I?" She wasn't sure if the boy was yanking her chain or what, but she was hardly in the mood for fun and games at the moment.

"Hn," Hiei said again looking back to acknowledge her presence for the first time. Rori's eyes widened in absolute shock as she stared at his forehead. Where once a white bandana had rested now beheld a gleaming violet eye, as cruel and calculating as the matching set of crimson ones below it. Suuichi also spared a glance at the short girl and numb confusion swept through her as his emerald green eyes flashed a sharp gold.

"Maybe now would be a good time to start believing."

--- --- ---

A/N: in Tie Kwan Do the Orange-Gold belt is only the third belt you can achieve, like, so she didn't get very far. #

A/N: More when I can get to it. For the moment I'm working up to summer exams in school. Easter break is over and now it's time to get crackin' eh? Lol Pleaz review!!! (Is the button blue or purple? I can't decide… --# In any case, push the annoying lil fecker and type a comment!!!)

HIKARi


	4. Needles, Humanity, Second Chances

Hikari: Jus'ta reinforce the facts, I did model Rori after me a bit… well, a lot'a-bit. But anyways, I am not completely like her! Or is it the other way round? "Oo Oh-to-the-well. An' jus' for future reference, I don' smoke! '

Yami Kayko: ¬.¬

Hikari: SHUT UP "VEGITA MAN"!! I tried it once or twice, SO SUE ME!!!

Yami: I didn't say anything; you must have a guilty conscience, "Ruffle But".

Hikari: "Oo You swore you'd never call me that in public again!

Yami: I lied. My bad. XD

Hikari: TT

Yami: Hikari doesn't own YYH even though I totally just owned _her_ ass! XD

--- --- ---

"Ugh," Rori groaned rolling over in bed. She was slowly coming out of unconscious being and boy did her head_ hurt_! She'd just had the strangest dream where Suuichi and Hiei were demons fighting a bunch of other demons who were trying to capture her.

Then, of all the weird things to dream, Rori herself had suddenly began to glow a brilliant white and just when they were about to be attacked, had saved them by surrounding the three of them with some sort of dome of light that the demon attackers could not penetrate… Rori snorted at her own retarded sub-consciousness for making up such a ridiculous scenario and brought her hand up to make sure no one was hammering on her skull like it felt they were. A Sharp pinch in her elbow made her stop and her eyes slowly slid open.

"You guys, she's awake!!" She registered Kuwabara's overly loud voice somewhere to her left and suddenly Rori realized she wasn't in her own bed. Sitting up in the strange cot she looked around. There was Suuichi getting up from a chair by the far wall to come to her side, Hiei was sitting on a window sill further down the room (it was a long thin ward full of identical white framed beds) Urameshi and Kuwabara, a drip hanging by her bedside connected to a needle pushed under her skin and taped in place…

Rori shrieked at the realization of the needle and made a desperate attempt to remove it before Suuichi and Yusuke both moved in and pinned her shoulders down to the bed while Kuwabara held her hands in place.

"Rori, you're all right. If you just calm down we'll explain what happened," Suuichi tried to sooth her as tears broke free from her lashes while her eyes remained clamped shut.

"N –Needle!" She managed to gasp in her panic, still writhing in their embrace. "G –Get it off! PLEASE!" A nurse hurried over and assisted them and when she finally removed the needle from the frantic girl's arm all fell silent as Rori curled into her self and cried.

"I'll fetch Koenma-sama," The nurse said solemnly before marching off to find the prince.

"Rori," Suuichi asked placing a hand on the girl's shoulder after a moment of enduring her heartbreaking sobs.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" She demanded, terrified, proving that her voice could indeed reach a bone rattling volume. A burst of white light surrounded her for an instant and she shrieked even louder. Slipping off the bed she backed herself into the corner by the window where Hiei perched and pulled her knees close to her chest.

"What's happened? Where the hell am I!?" The boys around her looked pitifully on the small girl as she stared up at them wide eyed, holing her hands clasped in front of her as though she were afraid she would hurt someone or herself with them.

Suuichi sighed in exasperation, "You're in Reikai."

"Kurama! What happened to keeping it on the down low?" Yusuke asked, surprised that the kitsune had been the one to break the rules.

"Kurama… that's what that other…" Rori couldn't bring herself to use the word 'demon', "Man before called you."

"Yes, Kurama is the name of the Kitsune Youkai that possesses the human body of Suuichi Minamino," The red head explained in a calm, cool voice, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

" You… kai?" Rori stuttered completely confused. Then a short, harsh laugh escaped her lips. "You're off your rocker, Suuichi. There's no such things as demons, or spirits or…"

"Telepathy…" Hiei suddenly spoke from the window sill above and she glanced up to see the crimson eyed man looking down at her lazily.

"What?" Rori blinked in shock._ Telepathy? Fuck, these guys are completely mental!! Either that or I'm still dreaming… why can't I ever dream about happy things like, flying, or fields of daisies, or sex!?_ Hiei's eyebrow shot up as though he'd heard her thoughts and a smirk crossed his lips.

"Are all Ningen teenagers so driven by hormones?" He asked to the room in general. Rori's cheeks were on fire as Suuichi looked quizzically first at Hiei then at her. _No fucking way!!!_

_Way…_ The teen's voice echoed in her thoughts and Rori's mouth dropped open.

"That's it!" She suddenly proclaimed, then softer, "I need a cigarette." Standing up again and setting her face in a determined expression she continued. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Koenma-san when he suggested that you lot protect me." Her voice had returned to its originally quiet level, but the soft quality was absent as she spoke. "You need professional help lads, and unfortunately I can't deal with a bunch of nut cases, as much as I'd like to see you recover. I've got senior exams coming up, I have a house, a company to run, a quiet life to get back to…"

"It won't stay quiet for long I'm afraid," Koenma appeared in the doorway she had just been heading for and barred her way, a girl with amethyst eyes and cotton candy blue hair in a pink kimono standing patently at his side.

"Get the fuck out of my way, Koenma-san!" A few people sweat dropped at the formal address with the curse mixed in.

"Rori, you have to listen to us. Your life is in danger if you don't trust us to help you…"

"I don't want to hear any more fairy tales!" Her voice shot up again, a growl almost present in her words. "I can't handle this! I can't take any more anxiety and action and constant commotion, I just CAN'T!" Her proclamation range through the hall with crystal clarity as those present remained silent.

"Rori if you don't allow us to help you I will be forced to persuade you in ways you _will_ _not_ like." Koenma's voice was soft and steady, though a threat lined his soothing words.

"Persuade me, huh? Well go ahead, not yourself the fuck out, because I'm not going to get dragged into this –this… whatever this is! Take your best shot!!! What could you possible try that I haven't already seen?"

Koenma sighed sadly and removed a polished oval stone from the folds of his robes and raised it up to eye level. "It pains me for it to come to this." He apologized to the girl who was glaring at him with intense silver eyes.

Instead of panicking as the boys had anticipated when the white stone began to glow and emit a low whistling sound, a small achingly sorrowful smile filled her face as her lips formed words in a low, powerful voice not accustomed to the mouth they issued from.

"You know nothing of pain." The rock shot a single hazy white beam at Rori enveloping her in a fog of dazzling starlight. When the illumination died away mouths fell open as they gaped at the newly reveled form of the angel standing before them.

Rori's long mint hair had escaped its tie to float over her shoulders and back, gleaming as though flecked with morning dew. Her silver eyes were aglow with inner light and her normally slightly tanned skin shone like moonstone. A pair of shimmering white feathery appendages stretched out behind her from her shoulder blades (from the exact spot Hiei recognized as the resting place of the horrific scars he'd glimpsed on her back before) each feather quivering with incandescent light.

Lonely tears trailed down her cheeks as Rori didn't see, but felt the man she had considered her friend rob her of the one thing she thought she'd never loose. Through the death of both her parents and all the hardship she'd experienced at the hands of others Rori had feared for her sanity, her health, and her life. Never in her existence could she have ever imagined she would loose this…

Her humanity.

--- --- ---

Rori sat in the lime green bean-bag chair in her workshop at home staring with dull eyes into the space between her bare, outstretched feet. She'd been sitting there for two days now which was an improvement seeing as she'd been in bed the four days previous to that.

After everything that those… _people_ had told her last week she didn't feel she could function properly any more. Her whole life was a con, a lie. She wasn't even human. They had caller her an angel, told her she was special, powerful even. A pure being.

_Yeah right. If they really knew me…not what I am but _who_ I am, they would hate me, not praise me._

She winced as a sharp pain raked her stomach. She hadn't eaten in… how long had it been? She couldn't remember. She glanced slowly at the cup sitting on the floor next to her seat. Once a day (usually in the morning) Suuichi… no, Kurama would come in and set a cup of something resembling water with a thick, almost syrupy texture next to her. He said that if she wasn't going to eat then she should drink this instead.

The first two days she'd just fiddled with the rim of the cup before pushing it over to spill over the floor. When Kurama found out she wasn't drinking it he threatened to take her to hospital. After that she drank willingly. Anything to avoid hospitals and doctors and… needles. A violent shiver ran the length of her spine at the thought.

With painfully slow motions that told of her lack of strength, Rori picked up the cup and took a sip of the thick fluid. It didn't have a taste, but it had the consistency of hand sanitizer; not really solid, but not quite liquid either. She heard voices in the living room beyond the door and knew that Kurama and another, Urameshi by the sounds of it, were out there, most likely talking (or shouting on Yusuke's part) about her.

She ruffled her wings gentle fluffing the plumage to resettle it more comfortably. At first the appendages had frightened her and she had nearly broken one while struggling to get free of Koenma's palace. Some one had knocked her on the back of the head the second time she tried to escape and she'd reawakened in her bed the next day. Now she felt as though the limbs had always been there, always been a part of her body.

"_What should I do? Just lay next to you as though I'm not affected? And who should I be when they're judging me as though I'm unaffected."_

Rori smiled in an almost delirious fashion singing to herself. Her voice was weak and ruff from disuse and some words fell through without tune as she was barely even able to keep her head lifted. She felt so drained. What _should_ she do? She didn't even know who she was. The words of the Reikai Tantei filtered through her brain from the week before when they had explained _everything_.

Her mother had died because the demons after Rori had accidentally hit her instead. She'd been told they were in a car wreck. She even had scared on her legs from the supposed crash. _Another lie._ Was anything she remembered from her past really what she thought? She felt empty, like she was living on fake memories and nonexistent meaning.

Rori looked up slowly as the door to her "sanctuary" burst open. "…Jesus Kurama, and you just let her _stay_ there?" Yusuke was shouting angrily. Rori's head dropped back to the vigil of her duck-feet while more people entered the room. Kuwabara, Kurama, even Hiei stood just at the doorway.

"I couldn't force her to move Yusuke," The red-head sighed as though continuing an argument. Urameshi ignored the boy and approached the small angel determinedly. Three feet from her chair he collided with an invisible force that sparked and crackled with the contact sending white sparks ricocheting threw out the room forcing the boys to duck and cover. Once the noise had faded and the Mazaku had retreated to a safe distance Kurama sighed.

"Like I said, I _couldn't_ make her."

The boys continued to argue for a moment but Rori tuned them out. Along with her anatomic additions, Koenma had also told her that her angelic abilities had been unlocked by the stone he had used to transform her. The strongest of which was empathy. Rori could feel everything, everyone. From the smallest blade of grass trodden on to the neighbors up stairs she could feel them all, their emotions, their anger and pain, their joy, their _souls_.

A small giggle rose in her throat until Rori was laughing openly raising attention from the bickering teens in the room. They stared as though she's gone mad while Rori fought to still her mirth.

"You four are the most _ridiculous_ group of friends I've ever met," She said through continuing bouts of giggles. "Each one of you is so proud and confident on your own, but once you come into contact with each other you have no idea what the hell to do with yourselves." The boys blinked with astonishment as she accessed their entire characters in a few short sentences.

"Kuwabara's afraid that he'll be overshadowed, forgotten. Yusuke is afraid he won't make the final cut. Kurama's afraid he'll loose control over himself, not just the situation. And Hiei…" Rori's smile slowly faded as she looked up at the tangle of men and made eye contact with the shorter one. "Hiei's afraid that he'll never be able to make up for what he's done."

There was a long awkward pause before Kurama came to kneel in front of her, just outside of her defenses. He held out his hand with a gentle smile and Rori nearly drown in his emotions before she closed off the part of her that received the feelings, like closing her eyes, until it was only a faint murmur.

"Come with use Rori. If you let us, we'll help you." Rori stared from his hand to his face and back again. After listening to everyone else's emotions she was surprised to realized that hers were still in tacked when longing filled her. She wanted to trust them, wanted them to help her and help them in the process. But the fear of being hated, the fear of being rejected…

"Everyone's so _afraid_…" She whispered, reveling in the epiphany.

"We learn to live through those fears…" Kurama said just as softly. "Will you?" Rori tried to breathe evenly as her body trembled.

_Am I strong enough to live? Strong enough to chase my fears away the way they do?_

Slowly Rori lifted her small hand and rested it in the kitsune's who squeezed it reassuringly. She wasn't really sure as she let her emerald eyed protector lead her away from her solitude… but she wouldn't let the opportunity to find out slip through her reach again.

--- --- ---

A/N: Um… yeah. I feel kin'a depressed now… -- I get _way_ too involved in my character's emotions… I totally want a bean bag chair now!!! If anyone would like to get me one I turn seventeen in exactly (checks calendar) seven days!!! (does the happy dance)

Peace, love and chicken grease!

HIKARi


	5. Spontaneous

Hikari: (pouting) only three reviews? Well fine, _BE THAT WAY!!! _Ya know, checking your stats page instead of just reading your reviews on your e-mail is detrimental to your health! I had dozens of hits and two reviews… TT. A shout out to Chaotic Angel, Ledgend-j14 and Sakura-x-Saku for their kind words and support! You're the ones who make it happen!!!

Yami: Anyways, this chapii is really weird and I'm not sure I like it. It does express the relationship between Rori and Kurama very well I think, but it's still shaky. It doesn't really seem to fall in with the rest of them, but it had to be done, like.

Hikari: _Hey_! This is my story!

Yami: Hay is for horses sweetheart, now do the disclaimers before I sick The Gruffer on you!

Hikari: No, not that! Anything but _that_!!! (Ahem) I don't own it, she doesn't own it, The Gruffer _definitely_ doesn't own it. I do own the plot and the OC... and four packs of Ramen my mutti sent me by FedEx today! (you can't buy Ramen in Ireland. TT)

--- --- ---

Rori sat in the meditation room at Genkai's temple trying her best to concentrate. It had been four weeks since she had been so rudely awakened to the real situation she was in and she had to admit she could have been handling it a little better.

_Makai, Ningenkai, Reikai, youkai… all these fucking kais!!! _Rori thought annoyed as she sat cross legged opposite Kurama and the master fighter herself while the three of them (or rather Kurama and Genkai) meditated. _Crap… my feet have gone to sleep._

"You're not concentrating," Genkai announced not bothering to open her eyes as she meditated.

"Gomenasai…" Rori apologized for the zillionth time and inhaled slowly trying to settle herself down. It had always been hard for her to keep a single track mind and the new emergence of her powers only made it harder. She could feel everyone around her, there presence, emotions, and even sometimes little clips of their thoughts. She could shut it out, at least mostly, but she didn't really want to. When she did she felt so alone, isolated, she felt better knowing that she was not the only one who could feel things like hate, fear, arousal…

_Whoa! Not going there!_ She halted herself from falling any deeper into _that_ category. Yes, Rori was definitely a teenager, hormones and all. _I wonder if Urameshi, Kurama and Hiei have to deal with hormones like normal teens. Do demons ever get excited?_ She got the sudden mental image of a Makai version of a play boy magazine and scoffed out loud.

"Rori," Kurama scolded and the girl's eyes snapped open. "You have to gain control over your thoughts."

"I know… it's just so hard I –I'll try harder." She said with conviction. She ruffled her feathers and shifted her folded wings a bit before settling down again.

_Okay… clear your mind_, she told herself. _Find your Zen like state. Breathe in… breathe out. Think of something calm. What could you stare at for hours on end and be content with?_

A perfect picture of ruby red eyes staring intently at her swam into view and she frowned._ Hiei's eye? THAT'S THE BEST YOU COULD COME UP WITH?! I admit they're pretty, but…_ A shiver ran down her spine and Rori shook herself. _Okay, something else. Come one think!_ Images of waterfalls and seashores passed behind her eyes like a slide show but none of them really worked._ COME ON! There's gotta be something I can concentrate on!_

"I'm impressed, you've been quiet for almost five minutes," Rori's eyes fluttered open to see Genkai addressing her with relief on her face. "Let's see if you can put that to use." Rori was surprised._ I concentrated by not concentrating on what I was trying to concentrate on?! Ugh, my head hurts…_

"Now do like I showed you and draw out a pinpoint of energy," Genkai said doing so her self by creating a little marble of blue spirit energy at her outstretched finger tip. The pulsing light still freaked Rori out slightly but she'd gotten use to it by now.

_If this is just one freakishly long dream I'ma be pissed when I wake up!!! _She shouted in her head. She pointed her index finger up and concentrated on pooling a center of energy just above the point.

A soft white light sputtered into effect over her finger and Rori grinned inwardly. _FINALLY!!!_ It had only taken a month's worth of meditating and two months of physical training. The excitement however died as a prickling sensation started at her toes and rushed through her entire body._ Ow… that's not a very nice feeling._

"Rori…" Kurama said uncertainly, noticing the unusual aura the white light produced. He looked up to see Rori's eyes vacant, but troubled and panic hit him.

_Ow! OW! SHIT THAT HURTS!!! _She mentally freaked out, though her body seemed to be locked up, unable to react to the pain. In her panic she opened her mind and the other two occupants of the room winced as they felt her emotions project into the open air.

"Rori stop!" Kurama reached out and closed his hand around hers effectively stemming the flow of energy and Rori seemed to snap out of a daze. Then she slumped forward bracing her hands against the floor.

"Are you alright?" Kurama helped support her back into a sitting position. Rori blinked a few times and shook her head.

"Yeah, I thi…"

SMACK!

"WHAT THE FUCK YA OLD HAG!?!" Rori shouted holding her forehead in her hands which Genkai had just tapped nun-to gently with the palm of her hand.

"You stupid girl! I said spirit energy, not life energy!"

"Like I know the difference!" Rori shouted back, her usual respect for the older woman forgotten.

"If you'd been paying attention the first time around you'd know that drawing on life energy is a last resort. If you had released that energy just now you could have destroyed my temple and knocked yourself out for the next month!" The old woman crocked in rage.

Rori blinked, surprised. Life energy was that powerful? "So what happens if I release all my life energy?"

Genkai scowled at the question, but it was Kurama who answered. "Needless to say it would kill you, not to mention the amount of energy you're talking about could probably destroy the whole of Ningenkai." Rori's mouth fell open.

_Note to self… life energy off limits! _

"Sumimasen," She mumbled lowering her head. Boy did she feel like a jackass right now.

"It was a stupid mistake. You're still not concentrating hard enough. I've never met anyone with less mental discipline!" The pink haired woman sighed in exasperation then looked sideways at Kurama. "We'll have to break out the serious training." Rori's brow furrowed in confusion as a small smile crept across the crone's face.

"Indeed," Kurama answered and gave Rori a mischievous grin that made her skin crawl. He disappeared into another room for a moment and reemerged carrying something small and black. Rori ruffled her feathers nervously as she watched him press a small button on the device and hand it to her. She turned it over in her hands to stare at a small electronic screen. A little jingle began to issue from the thing and the word 'SOLITARE' appeared in capital flashing lights.

Rori face faulted. "What the hell is this? I'm supposed to be learning how to hone my thoughts, not how to play some damn card game!!!" She growled as she recovered.

SMACK!

_Gursh fucking damn it this lady's abusive!_

"Don't pretend to know more than you do, girl. It will only reinforce the fact that you're a dumb-ass when some one proves you wrong." Genkai sneered.

"When you can get a score of 750 or more, we'll resume training," Kurama explained.

--- --- ---

Rori emerged from the dim room onto the sun slashed porch and walked out to the front of the complex grumbling to her self. She scaled a stone pillar by the gates and perched at the top turning her attention to the video game. From her perch she received a cool swoop of the autumn air rustling her mint green hair and she sighed, setting to work on the game. However her peace was interrupted twenty minutes later by the usual racket.

"Hey, Kanbara-chan, what are you doin' way up there?" Kuwabara asked shading his eyes to look up at her.

"Avoiding you lot," Rori answered evenly without taking her eyes off of the game.

"Are you playing a video game?" Yusuke asked from behind her and Rori gasped just catching herself as she slipped off the side of the pillar.

"Do you mind? You're gonna kill me one of these days!" She growled scuffling back onto her seat while Yusuke stood on the edge of the circular surface.

"You have wings, so why don't you use them?" Yusuke said picking the edges of her winds up and spreading them open for emphasis. Rori flapped her wings violently and Yusuke yelped as he fell backwards off the pillar. Kuwabara laughing hysterically as the detective tried to pick himself up off the dirt. Sighing, Rori slid down the stone again using her wings as a parachute.

"I can't fly any more than you can Urameshi," She explained flatly. Both boys stared at her confused. "Could you walk straight away when you were born?" They both shook their heads slowly. "Well, same idea." She handed Kuwabara the solitaire game to hold and shimmied back up to the top of the pillar. Once at the top she stood with her arms and wings outstretched as though she were preparing for a swan dive.

"Rori, the hell do you think you're doing, we get the point!" Yusuke shouted in alarm. He stopped when a grin spread across the girl's usually indifferent face.

"I know, but watch this!" She squared her glasses on her nose and took in a deep breath, then shouted at the top of her lungs, "T-MINUSE AND COUNTING!!!" They gaped in shock and confusion as the seemingly crazed woman began shouting numbers into their quiet surroundings. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6…"

Suddenly they heard a clatter from inside the temple and Kurama saying something as he dashed out into the open. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, TAKE OFF!!!" And the mint haired girl launched herself from the pillar.

There were shouts and curses as Rori fell through the air despite her feathery appendages catching the sky beneath them. Kurama arrived just in time to catch her bridal style. Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths dropped open when Rori burst into fits of gleeful laughter. She'd never looked so happy before.

"Rori do you really have to do that?" Kurama set the girl down and placed a hand over his pounding heart. "You're going to give me a heart attack!" Rori giggled even harder.

"Aw, poor Kura-kun," Rori cooed patting his cheek. She then surprised the Ningens again but climbing up Kurama's back like a tree to stand on his shoulders. "Kurama's been helping me learn how to fly, although in this subject he's not a very good sensei." She giggled flapping her wings noisily. Kurama said nothing but sweat dropped as he supported the angel by her ankles.

"Isn't she heavy?" Kuwabara asked, edging a little closer to the pair as though testing his limits.

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Rori scowled at the carrot top, though a small smile still remained on her lips.

"Actually no, Rori only weighs about six stones. Her bones are hollow, like a bird's, to help her fly." Kurama explained.

"That's weird…" Yusuke said distractedly as Rori jumped down and landed in Kurama's outstretched arms again. "Did I miss something?" Both Rori and Kurama looked at him questioningly.

They heard a scoff from the porch and turned to see Hiei leaning on the railing looked un-amused. "As the Ningens say, _get a room_." A blush erupted on both Rori's and Kurama's face as he set her down again. Yusuke and Kuwabara were snickering to themselves.

"Jeez, bunch of perverts. We're just friends!" Rori insisted as the two detectives continued to laugh. "Besides, it's good to have fun every once in a while and Kurama's fun to antagonize so we make a good team!" She beamed proudly at herself while Kurama sweat dropped again.

"Fun?" Yusuke asked with a little tilt to his head. Rori raised an eye brow at him.

"Yeah, you know, recreation, entertainment, doing things because you want to, being spontaneous…" The yard was silent as all four boys stared at her. "You are joking right?" More stares.

_Poor fellas, bet Koenma never gives them a break… bastard. Well I'll just have to do it for him! _

"Come on, we've got to fix this problem before it gets any worse," She grabbed Yusuke and Kuwabara by the arms and dragged them off towards the back of the estate. As they passed the stairs Keiko came into view.

"Rori-chan, where are you going?" She asked confusedly and she fell into step behind the small girl who was frog marching the Tantei away.

"Oh good, Keiko-chan, you can help me. Make sure Kurama and Hiei are following us, you should come to!"

"What are we doing?" She asked as Kurama followed obediently while Hiei tagged along just to see what the bi-polar onna would do to the others.

"Being spontaneous!"

Rori led them through a thicket of foliage and out into an open area of the forest surrounding the temple before she stopped at a rocky outcrop overlooking a small lake.

"Alright, lads, strip!" Kuwabara and Yusuke nearly chocked.

"WHAT?"

"Strip down, come one!" The angel insisted pulling her camisole over her head and around her wings to reveal a grey sports bra. She pulled a necklace from her pocket and tied it around her neck, the white stone pendent glowing, and her wings dematerialized with a little snap replaced by the long scars on her shoulder blades.

She then shimmied out of her track pants and pulled off her glasses tossing them onto the heap of clothing and climbed onto a rock in nothing but her underwear. Everyone sweat dropped as they watched her stand there for a moment striking a pose as though she'd conquered the world and then she jumped. They gasped and ran to the rocky wall leaning over to see Rori disappear with a splash into the blue surface of the lake fifteen feet below. She reemerged, mint hair plastered to her head, smiling.

"Come on!" She insisted before swimming further out into the lake. To everyone's surprise Kurama was the next to shed his cloths. He removed all but his boxers and left them in a pile next to Rori's; he took a running jump over the outcrop and away he went.

"They've lost their minds!" Kuwabara proclaimed as he stared at the normally calm, collected people act like they'd reverted back to kindergarten.

"Totally…" Yusuke stared for a moment longer before a grin spread over his face, "Looks like fun!" And he too stripped down to his boxers and jumped in. "Come on Keiko!" He shouted back up from the drop and Keiko giggled taking off her cloths until she was in nothing but a camisole and her panties and shrieked as she stepped off the ledge into the water.

Hiei sat perched on the rocky ledge with a raised eyebrow as he watched the Ningens go mental. He'd always known the angel was an odd one, but she seemed to be infecting the others with her haphazard way of doing things and he didn't like it.

"So are you gonna jump in Shrimp?" Kuwabara asked and Hiei twitched remembering that he was there. He gave the Ningen a death glare.

"I wouldn't dream of embarrassing my self so thoroughly."

Kuwabara frowned at him as the little apparition turned back to glower at the playing teens. Rori said to be spontaneous so maybe… of course Hiei could "spontaneously" decapitate him if he tried. Kuwabara then noticed that Hiei was not wearing shoes and his katana was missing from his belt, he must have been training just before they came. A grin appeared across the psychic's face as he decided to go for it.

"Look out below!!!" He shouted shoving Hiei over the edge of the cliff. He had the surprising grace to pull the apparition's clock free from his shoulders and peered over the edge to wait and see if the fire youkai would reemerge.

Hiei shot up to the surface sputtering with shock as he shook water from his now sodden tresses of hair. He trod water as he glared back up at the carrot top that was now launching him self off of the rock having striped down to his boxers as well.

"Finally," Rori said swimming over to greet the two remaining teens. "I thought you'd chicken out." Kuwabara protested loudly while Hiei continued to glare death at them both. "I'll race you!" She said to the apparition, feeling his displeasure as though it was a taste in the water itself, and she pointed to a little island at the center where the others were swimming.

"Hn…"

"What," Rori smirked wickedly as she prodded the potentially lethal demon. "Afraid I'll beat you?" Hiei's glare hardened and Rori smiled inwardly as he replied with a growl.

"Bring it…"

--- --- ---

They spent most of the day in the lake remembering just how young they really were. Rori was glad to see that these teens with so many burdens could still be happy and carefree, if only for a while. She sighed leaning back to float atop the water while Kuwabara and Yusuke tried to drown each other (whether playfully or seriously she wasn't really sure) and stared at the sky.

Hiei, who had been keeping his distance from the others watched the angel with a glower as he sulked, almost completely submerged in the water. He was trying to figure the girl out when something yanked his foot forcing him under the water. He struggled back to the top and found a laughing Kurama next to him.

As much as he hated to agree with the oaf he was right, they had lost it. "What are you doing, fox?" He seethed shaking water from his spiky hair which was lying flat with the weight of the liquid giving him a tame sort of look.

"Having fun, Hiei, you should try it sometime." Kurama smiled back. Hiei Hn-ed turning back to his vigil of the angel with the mint hair. "What are you looking at?" Kurama glided through the water to try and position himself to view whatever the apparition was staring at.

"Nothing," Hiei snapped turning away. His skin steamed and hissed as his temperature rocketed scorching the water around him. Kurama knew full well that this was a sign of the little youkai's embarrassment, but he had the common since not to say this aloud. He had a pretty good idea what the other boy was looking at anyways.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" He cut straight to the point. Hiei glowered at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurama chuckled swimming off in the direction of their conversation subject.

"Of course you don't," He teased leaving the fire demon to himself again. Kurama then dipped under the water and swam until he was directly underneath Rori; moving slowly so as not to disturbed the water too much he reached up and grabbed the small woman around the waist.

Rori shrieked as she felt something grab her from underneath, ending her calm viewing of the blue sky over head. She gaped as Kurama emerged from the water underneath her and laugh as her surprised expression. "Jerk!" She accused slapping the water playfully in his direction.

"What were you doing over here all by yourself?" Kurama asked sweeping a rose red lock of dripping hair behind his ear. Rori smiled again, through it had returned to the sad kind that did not go past her lips.

"My parents…" She looked up at the sky again still treading water. "They used to take me swimming like this all the time before…" She trailed off awkwardly.

"Do you miss them a lot?" Kurama asked rather lamely. In most situations he was a very smooth talker, but there was nothing smooth about this subject at all, so he did his best.

"More than anything…" Rori said her voice suddenly dark as she glowered at the water before her. Kurama was surprised at how hatful she looked. He'd never thought of her as the type to be able to really hold odium for anything; the expression didn't fit her soft face at all. Then, like most of her mood swing, she was suddenly bright again. She looked around the little cove they swam in and smiled.

"Where's Hiei?" Kurama looked over his shoulder to see the apparition staring intently at them; well with in visible range (apparently he'd been eavesdropping). When Kurama pointed this out curiously Rori sighed.

"Still blind I guess huh?" She asked tapping her temple. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"You can't see at all with out your glasses?" He didn't like the idea of having to depend on something so thoroughly, especially for someone in Rori's situation.

"I'll have to let you try them on some time. Urameshi says I might as well not have eyes at all." Rori laughed swimming back over to the tangle of teens that were splashing around the rock island towards the center of the lake.

--- --- ---

A/N: Heheheheh! That was too much fun. Maybe a little OOC or even a screwed up attempt at a filler, but still fun! Next chapii is kin'a citrus like, just to warn you!!! Can you guess who it'll be with? XD (Yami: "Oo Hikari and lemons? _Be AFRAID!!!_) Until next time, Ta!

HIKARi


	6. Heat

What, no lime green bean-bag chair for my B-day? lol Oh-to-the-well. Warning! Warning! DANGER WILL ROBINSON!! CIRTUS AHOY!!! lol. Anyways, when imagining Mazaki's voice think (if you've seen it) the brunette from the movie "Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen". I actually twitched for the first few minutes she talked. It was _horrible_!! Anyways, tallyho! -.- #

Word bank

Sumimasen - Excuse/Forgive me/ Sorry!

Gomenasi - I'm sorry.

Anata ga hoshí - I want you. ("O.o)

Otoko- Boy

Onna -Girl

Baka -Idiot

--- --- ---

Rori sat in class during morning break the next day fiddling with the little video game. To her annoyance the seemingly simple exercise had turned into an impossible war. She'd played for nearly three hours last night and she'd only been able to achieve a high score of 96!!! Hiei, who was there on night watch, had smirked amusedly from his spot under the window the whole time.

_Prick… like he could do any better. He couldn't even figure out how to work the toaster. _

Unfortunately Kurama, Urameshi _and_ Kuwabara had proven to her that it could be done when they each scored at least a seven hundred, Kurama smiling innocently as she scowled at his score (815). She pushed her glasses up and tugged at the white stone attached around her neck with hemp rope. Koenma had assured her that once she'd learned to use her powers properly she would be able to change from human to angel form at will, but until then she would have to wear this charm to conceal her less appropriate features when in public.

"Ohayo gozaimass Kanbara-chan," A high simpering voice spoke from behind her and Rori visibly twitched with loathing.

"Konichiwa, Mazaki-chan," Rori answered in her usual soft voice. Mazaki-chan gave one of her friends a significant look and they giggled.

"I heard you've been hanging out with Urameshi and Kuwabara… why?" She had an annoying girly voice as she sneered the would be kind inquiry.

"They are my friends," Rori answered kindly, though on the inside she was imagining how good it would feel to bash the girls head repeatedly against the desk top.

Mazaki flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and made a 'tsh' noise. "Yeah right, Kanbara-chan. You don't have any friends." Rori set down the video game and turned to look at the other girl. Mazaki Mitoko was tall and slender with pale skin, dark eyes and hair and wore a thick white head band (which was against dress code.)

Mazaki smirked when all Rori could bring herself to say in response was, "Yes I do."

"Maybe you're just hanging around a bunch of losers because the real boys don't notice you. Hoping to finally lose your virginity?" Her friends giggled at this and Rori looked down at the ground hoping her flaming blush wasn't too noticeable. Why could she ring Yusuke and Kuwabara out like wet towels when they talked smack about her, but when Mazaki harassed her she just stood there and took it?

_Coward_, she seethed mentally.

"What's that ugly rock around your neck?" Mazaki asked reaching forward to pick up the charmed stone. Rori panicked and before she could stop herself her hand flew of its own accord. The class room fell silent as the sound of flesh on flesh contact echoed around them. Mazaki held her smarting hand as she glared at Rori who looked horrified at what she'd done.

"Su –Sumimasen." She stuttered as the teacher reentered the room when the bell signaled for class to begin again. Rori dropped back into her seat, stunned. She had hit Mazaki Mitoko, the prettiest and most popular girl in the entire school!

_Fuck me sideways!! _Rori cursed as people passed a note from one student to the next until it was handed to her while the teacher's back was turned. It had little hearts on it and a rose printed on the header but the characters dancing before her eyes were anything but friendly.

"_You're Dead…"_

--- --- ---

"What did you want Kitsune?" Hiei asked jumping out of the sky to land on the roof top of the red head's school. Kurama was standing at the edge looking through the fence out into the blue sky.

"Hello Hiei. I wanted to ask if you could pick Rori up from school today. I have to stay after for a chemistry project."

"Why not get the Detective and the Oaf to walk her home?" Hiei crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Yusuke is running an errand for Koenma, and Kuwabara has to make up a test he missed. Besides, you'll have to watch her tonight anyways; a few more hours with her won't hurt."

"Hn, so you say," Hiei mumbled. Kurama turned and frowned at the state his friend was in. Shadows fell under his crimson eyes and he looked as though he hadn't seen the sun in a decade or two as his skin was flushed and pale.

"Hiei, you look terrible. Are you alright?" The apparition glared sudden and terrible death at the boy and Kurama sweat dropped. "Never mind," He laughed nervously, waived his hands submissively and sighed when the apparition obverted his fiery gaze. "If you want someone else can pick her up. I'm sure Kuwabara…"

"No!" Hiei snapped and silence flooded the space his voice filled shortly after. "I'll pick her up, don't worry".

Kurama's frown deepened._ I wonder what's bothering him._ Much to his displeasure, a little voice stuck up in his mind answering him.

_-You've been away from Makai for so long you've forgotten how to tell time-_ The spirit of the fox demon hissed with laughter.

_Go away Youko,_ Kurama snapped darkly.

_-Such temper. Fine I won't tell you why Hiei is acting so oddly then-_ Kurama twitched as Youko waited for him to take the bait, which he did.

_Alright! I'm sorry. Now tell me…_ Silence. _Please? _

_-It's the full moon-_ The spirit said simply. Kurama twitched again and Youko sighed in exasperation. -_The ninth full moon of the year…-_ He dangled the sentence waiting for Kurama to catch on.

_GET TO THE POINT YOUKO!_ Kurama yelled. It was Youko's turn to twitch in annoyance.

-_Mating season you moron MATING SEASON!!!_- Kurama froze in horror.

"Oh no." Hiei stared with dull eyes at the fox as he held this silent argument.

-_Oh yes…_- Youko chuckled with absolute glee. _–The three weeks of the year were any youkai can sate their sexual appetite and blame it entirely on hormones!-_ He sounded like a child with a new toy.

_Hiei wouldn't do that. He knows how to control himself. _Youko smirked as the teen tried to convince him self.

-_Are you sure?_- There was a long pause permeated with tension.

Kurama gulped nervously, "Um… Hiei…"

"I'm perfectly aware of what time of year it is, Kurama," He retorted with a sharp edge to his words. "And believe me when I say I have _no_ intention of touching the angel onna."

"Are you sure you'll be able to… resist?" Kurama inquired shiftily. He wasn't particularly comfortable addressing this sort of situation but it was necessary.

"I'm not some mindless drone!" Hiei snapped. There was silence again after his words before he sighed just audibly. "You have my word, I won't touch her…" Kurama grimaced, but nodded in understanding. If Hiei said he wouldn't then he trusted him to keep his promise. Hiei disappeared in a flash of dark color and Kurama sighed heavily.

--- --- ---

Rori was the first out of the classroom as the final bell rang. From the way she was running someone might think the building was on fire but Rori didn't care, nor did she stop to apologize when she nearly knocked the principal down a flight of stairs.

_Gotta get away! If Mazaki and her gang catch me_… As if queued by her thoughts Mazaki called out to her from the end of the corridor behind her.

"Hey Kanbara, where do you think you're going?" Rori slid to a halt clutching her bag to her heaving chest. She turned to see Mazaki and two other girls standing behind her smirking triumphantly.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!!!_ She swiveled around again prepared to continue running when she came face to face with another group of Mazaki's friends. _Stupid! You should have kept running!_

Rori cried out as the girl closest to her swung her bag and it connected with her face. She stumbled back, the coppery taste of blood filling her mouth as another of the girls behind her hit her in the back of the head. She backed up to the wall and swung her own bag in a large arch to disperse them. The girls scattered away from the hit and Rori took the chance to haul ass. Running like a lunatic she streaked down the hall and skidded around the corner jumping down stares three at a time as Mazaki and her gang gave chase.

Rori burst through the front doors into the school yard and mentally whooped when she saw Hiei leaning against the front gate waiting for her. She came to a stop in front of him leaning over her knees to catch her breath.

"Onna…?" He began to inquire just what the hell she thought she was doing but was cut short.

"First Urameshi and now this guy. What are you their whore or something Kanbara-chan?" Hiei twitched at the horribly annoying voice and looked up to see a group of Ningen girls approaching them, a girl with a white head band in the lead.

"Friends of yours?" Hiei asked Rori. She gave him a scandalized look and he heard her thoughts.

_Like I would stoop_ that_ low_! A smirk tugged at his lips while Rori straightened up again. So it was okay to scare the crap out of the irritating onna? Excellent!

"Can I help you?" Hiei enquired standing defiantly while Rori scurried behind him, apprehensive of the other girls' capacity for malice.

"Kanbara's ass is totally ours so just back up short stop," One of Mazaki's followers warned with hostility. Rori saw Hiei's back tense and she sweat dropped. If they only knew who they were dealing with…

"I highly doubt that you stake any real claim on her ass or any other part of her for that matter," Hiei retorted, still with emotionless words. Rori blushed inexplicably. Was it really necessary for Hiei to talk about her like that?

"Who are you anyways, her boyfriend?" Mazaki asked putting her hands on her hips defiantly. "You should know she's a total freak. She nearly killed a boy in junior high." Hiei mentally raised a brow though externally was stone faced.

"Just back off already Mazaki, I said I was sorry!" Rori shouted unable to contain herself. _She has no right to bring that up!_

The group of girls gawked in shock as they not only heard but _felt_ Rori's rage. Remembering the Reikai price's words Hiei decided to intervene before Rori lost it completely. "I suggest you leave before she does something you'll regret."

"Who, Kanbara? Ha! She couldn't do anything to me if she wanted to, the tramp is too weak to…"Mazaki spoke as she approached them but froze as Hiei vanished and appeared behind her. The other girls shrieked in terror as he drew his katana and pressed it to the girl's throat. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and put his lips next to her ear.

"I told you to _leave her alone_ onna. If I have to tell you again I will hunt you down. You will go to sleep one night and you will not wake up again. Understood?" Mazaki squeaked an affirmative as a trickle of blood slid from a cut on her neck. Hiei released her and she scuffled away, her friends following in a frenzied suit.

Hiei re-sheathed his sword and turned back to his charge. Rori hadn't heard what he'd told Mazaki but what ever it was it certainly worked. "I… You didn't have to threaten her." She finally stuttered as he began to walk from the school and she followed him, dazed.

"Hn. I just saved your ass from being pulverized by a bunch of baka Ningen onnas and that's how you repay me?" He sneered shoving his hands into his pockets. Rori blushed again and stuttered. Why did he keep referring to her ass? And why was the thought of him even noticing her ass so exciting?

_Stupid hormones…_ She shook her head coming back to Earth.

"Gomenasi… I –I am grateful for your help."

"Hn. You're welcome." Rori smiled a little.

_Wow, maybe Hiei's finally warming up to me. Only took a couple months too. He's known Kuwabara for four years and he still can't stand him!_

They walked in the silence of the sinking sun as he led the way down the side walk. Hiei gritted his teeth as the smell of blood filled his senses. _I will not loose control, especially not with her! _Hetook a deep breath and ignored his heightened senses as they focused on every aspect of her. Her scent, her curves, the way she licked the blood away from her split lip. _Stop it!_ He scolded him self and was relieved when his mind (and body) cooperated.

He glowered as he felt Rori's distressed emotions resonate around her. Glancing sideways at her he saw her push her glasses up the bridge of her nose shakily and twiddle the end of her long braid as her framed eyes stared at the ground.

"What's wrong onna?" He asked as though he were longsuffering. He had chosen to work for Koenma instead of going to prison but right now a dark, quiet cell was sounding pretty damn good!

"I just… nothing, it's stupid." She said in her mousy little voice again. Hiei accidentally caught a bit of her projecting emotions and her thoughts filled his ears as though she were screaming them. He frowned as he decided to pursue the matter.

"What did the onna mean when she said you nearly killed someone?" Rori's head shot up and her silver eyes stared at him in surprise. She suddenly stopped walking and Hiei halted, turning to see her properly. The setting sun cast orange shadows over her glasses, blocking out her eyes, but a single sliver of crystal liquid was visible as it rolled down her cheek.

"I… I lost my temper and he almost lost…" Her words faltered as her throat constricted. The memory was a painful one.

_Rori had always been hot headed but today was particularly bad. It was the second week of junior high and Rori had embarrassed the living hell out of herself the first week when she'd had to take what the students called the "walk of shame" from the front end of the cafeteria, across the school and to the nurse's office to call her mother. The whole way displaying the red stain on her white uniform skirt to anyone who looked her way. She'd started her period. The next day she'd gone to her locker to find it smeared with red paint. People continued to whisper and laugh through out the week and Rori nearly punched a class mate out when they'd had the nerve to laugh openly in her presence. _

_And then it happened._

_Rori was getting her shoes out of her outside locker early one day and Honda Junpei, the boy who owned the locker next to hers came by._

"_Hey there Kanbara-chan," He'd called to her. She turned around with a blush on her cheeks to greet the boy who she'd had a crush on but before she could open her mouth she felt something cold slash down her front. She gasped as she saw Junpei pour a cup of red kool-aid on her white uniform, he and his friends roaring with laughter. Rori began to cry and shout in embarrassment. _

"…_You're such a jerk, I hate you!" She'd shouted making the other kids laugh harder. "I hate you more than anything! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I wish you'd just DIE!"_

Hiei watched her memories flash through her mind. She'd somehow tapped into her dormant powers that day and attacked the boy who'd made a fool of her. He watched through her point of view as the boy fell to the ground in a fit, the teachers arriving to a group of screaming children, the ambulance with its flashing lights and loud sirens, everyone pointing a finger at Rori as she stood in the center of a group of people.

He felt his own throat constrict at the memories and looked almost sympathetic as Rori began to cry openly. "I didn't really want him to get hurt, but I was so mad and embarrassed I couldn't…" Another sob broke through her sentence and she buried her face in her hands.

Hiei shuttered as his body and his mind fought for the final word. _Don't. You. Dare_. He growled to himself as he tried to drown out the sound of her despair. He clinched his fists, nails piercing skin as he felt his grip slipping.

Rori was only slightly aware as she felt strong arms embrace her and lift her into their hold bridal style. She looked up to see scenery flying by in blurs of colors and suddenly they were at her apartment. Hiei let them in and carried Rori into her bed room. He sat down on the mattress and cradled her as she cried into his shoulder.

--- --- ---

Rori couldn't believe she was doing this! She just let him hold her as she poured her heart into every tear that fell from her eyes and clutched him to her for dear life. She was glade no one else would see her like this; she hated crying in front of others.

She felt Hiei shift under her and his collar slid to one side exposing his skin to her face. She was surprised at how warm his skin was, feverish even. Kurama had told her that Hiei was a fire apparition, but she hadn't expected him to feel as though he were actually on fire!

He shivered as her cool lips pressed against his skin and Rori slowly stilled her tears. They stayed silent in each others embrace for a long moment as Rori listened to her own heart flutter. His warm embrace seemed to pump heat into her body as well filling her with a dreamy sort of calm. She no longer felt like crying, in fact she couldn't even remember why she had been in the first place. The only thing that mattered now was his touch.

Hiei's fingers weaved into her mint colored hair and slid down the plait until he found the tie and pulled it free releasing the wild waves over her shoulders. Rori felt herself lean back and look into his crimson eyes. He looked like he was half asleep or maybe in some sort of trance. What was going on? She felt numb, but good. Her silver eyes shone as he stared intently back at her and in a single motion their lips came together.

The kiss was harsh and exploratory as she parted her lips to let his tongue pass. Rori could feel his skin burning under her fingers as he slid her from his lap to lie on the bed. He crawled over her and forced one knee between her legs as he pulled her arms over her head.

If either one was thinking clearly they might have stopped there, might have registered the little red flags going off in their heads, but the fact was they were _not_ thinking clearly. Hiei was loosing to the blood fever and it was spreading to Rori now too. Filling her mind with lust and emptying it of reason.

(A/N: If you are uncomfortable with sexual content skip down to the next a/n. If you opened this chapii specifically with the citrus in mind then more power to ya! --#)

Shoes, socks, cloak, blazer, shirts, and then the bra. Next went the skirt, followed by the panties. Rori lay under his hot touch as his fingers danced over her skin. She arched her back as he kissed her fiercely trying to press herself closer to him, wanting every bit of skin contact she could get.

He slid one hand down the valley of her breasts, across her stomach and over her hip as he held her hands fast with his other. She moaned under his caress and he smirked.

"Hiei…" Her voice was breathy as she whispered his name. He suddenly halted feeling her drop her mental barriers and her emotions washed over him. He felt her confusion at the heat soaking from his body to hers, her embarrassment, apprehension, and longing. Oh, how the hunger she experienced filled his senses. She wanted him on so many levels.

His skin grew hotter still as his hand slipped between her thighs and he pushed a finger passed her barrier. She gasped breaking the kiss as she threw her head back exposing the flesh of her neck enticingly. He felt her tight muscles flex around him as he swirled his finger inside her and realized vaguely, as though from a distance, the onna was untouched.

Rori clutched his hips and pulled his pants down shimmying them until they fell away, sliding off the bed and out of sight. Hiei flicked his tongue across her neck and was surprised when her grip on his hips tightened to a bruising force. He grunted in pain and pulled both lips and hands away breathing heavily. A stinging pain pinched the skin on his right hip for a moment before it disappeared and he was left staring into her eyes.

Silver and crimson danced together in the soft light as Rori stared up at the man atop her, her bare chest rising and falling rapidly. She had the strange feeling she should be doing something (or was it not doing something?) but the fever clouded her thoughts. Surly if this was wrong it wouldn't feel so… right.

"Anata ga hoshí," Rori breathed, the words rolling off her tongue as they had when Koenma had first transformed her. Her voice was rich and low, caressing every syllable with lavish attention. She felt his body react to her words long before his expression did. He lowered his lips to her throat and suckled a tender pad of flesh at the junction of her neck and shoulder. A cry escaped her lips as she felt his fangs pierce her skin. A rush ran through her when he pulled away again and cool air filled the space between them.

Rori felt dizzy as Hiei trailed hot kisses down her stomach. She was loosing more and more conscious thought by the second and soon all that was left was instinct and physical sensation. Hiei pushed himself up over Rori's form and positioned himself for the final turn of the ritual. He felt hot even for one of his heritage, like an inferno had swept through him. His heart pounded as he prepared to seal the act. Slowly as though in slow motion, Rori saw him lower his hips to hers and felt him sink deep into her core.

Moans and cries of pain and pleasure filled the air as their bodies came together. He wasted no time in striking up an intense rhythm and muscles that had lain dormant for a short life time leapt into furious action. Her back arched under him, hips crushing together as he pushed harder, penetrated further. She raked her fingers over his back leaving long red lines in his hot flesh provoking him further.

They began to cry out with each stroke as the sensations inside them rocketed to an unbearable height. She became quiet under him fighting her body to stay in control and he took that as an indication to go faster. If she wasn't screaming his name he wasn't doing his job properly.

With one last intense thrust they reached climax as time came to a crawl. He lay on top of her a moment longer, both heaving for breath as he savored the feeling of her muscles clenching and releasing around him.

Hiei pulled out, fluids of various color and viscosity (including blood) trailing behind as he fell beside her on the bed. Rori's breathing slowly returned to normal, the heat leeching from her glistening skin now that he was no longer touching her. Her eyes drifted shut before she could regain any sentient thought and she fell into deep, untroubled sleep.

(A/N: o.- All clear!!!)

--- --- ---

A/N: Woot, woot! I finished the chapii! Can a girl get some props!?! XD I was gonna go on with this chapii but it was getting ridiculously long, so. (Blushes madly) Unless you're counting that weird B5 story I posted ages ago (which I wouldn't cuz its total crap) this is my first really _real_ lemon, so be gentle, huh? If it's to hard-core for ffn DO NOT report me!! Instead tell me and I'll take it off! I am not trying to offend anyone and I will gladly make any changes if need be, but I _really_ don't want my page deleted so help me out will ya'? Otherwise, cheers!

HIKARi


	7. Mistakes, Missions, Secrets

Hikari: Hello lads! I'm back!

(Audience grumbles dejectedly)

Hikari: X-P Anyways, did I ever tell anyone that I love reviews? Cuz I do!

Yami: ¬.¬We gotta work on your subtlety skills hun…

--- --- ---

Rori's eyes opened as though she'd only blinked and stared at the fuzzy ceiling opposite her. She felt warm and content and for a few minutes she lay completely still as the rising sun tipped falls of light through the trees into her window. She'd just had the single greatest dream a girl could have, albeit a very odd dream. It had been so real, so… right. She tightened her arms around what should have been the sock monkey that she slept with and frowned.

Slowly registering the body next to her, Rori moved her hand to glide over his form. Hiei lay with his arms wrapped around her waist, his head tucked under her chin, nuzzled into the hollow of her neck. Rori's eyes shut lazily again as a dreamy smile turned her pink lips… And then the circuit connected. Rori's eyes shot open again as her heart leapt into her throat. Why was Hiei lying next to her in bed? Why where they naked? Why were they holding each other as if…

_Oh SHIT! _She felt Hiei stir in her embrace and then go ridged as he too regained conscious thought.

"Onna?" His deadpan voice reveled something Rori thought might be fear as he shot into a sitting position among the tangled sheets. Rori followed suit though she only made it as far as leaning on her elbows.

_Damn it, I feel like I've been hit by a train! _"Otoko," She replied in an equally emotionless voice. She was _not_ going to freak out and loose her cool. She was going to be rational and calm about this… what ever it was. There was a sharp chime as someone pressed the door bell and they both jumped dramatically. So much for calm. Hiei slid from the bed and gathered his clothing as Rori tried to get out of bed without loosing the sheet she'd pulled around her.

"Onna…" Hiei inquired again as the bell rang once more. Rori found her glasses and slid them onto her face watching the form of Hiei Jiganshi pulling his pants on slide into focus. His eyes shifted from her to the window and back again as the bell rang a third time.

"Tell no one." She responded, voicing his mental plea. It felt wrong to say them, but the words made since. "Go. I promise I won't say a word." Hiei stared another moment, his face expressionless, then he turned and opened his escape rout, jumping into the tree and disappearing from sights.

Rori felt a painful twinge in her chest and took a shuttering breath as she made sure she didn't cry. "People have one night stands all the time. This isn't any different," She spoke out loud, as though that would make it true. She dropped the sheet and pulled a robe around herself tightly as she walked (or hobbled rather) out to the living room.

Looking through the peek-hole she found Kurama waiting on the other side. Unlocking and opening the door Rori put on her best smile, which wasn't very good seeing as she didn't really smile very often.

"Good morning Kurama," She said as the kitsune pushed passed her and looked wildly around the apartment. "Am I under some kind of inspection?" She asked dully watching him reemerge from the hall.

"Where's Hiei?" He asked nervously. Internally, Rori's heart throbbed at the sound of his name and she flinched, though she was far to practiced at hiding her feelings to let the other teen see this.

"He left about fifteen minutes ago. I didn't think it would be a problem seeing as you'd be here soon. He said he had somewhere to be and I didn't ask questions, so…" She let the fable finish its self as the panic drained from Kurama's face and he sighed.

"He wasn't acting… _friendlier_ than usual last night was he? You two didn't… do anything?" Rori glowered at him.

"I don't know if I seem the type to put out for anyone who walks by, but just to make things clear, I'm not!" She snarled.

"I know you're not, I'm sorry." Kurama apologized raising his hands in defeat. "So are you ready?" Rori arched an eyebrow and looked down at her attire and then back up to the boy.

"Do I look it?" She snapped before pushing past the confused kitsune and entering the bathroom to take a shower, walking meticulously so that her gait did not give her lie away.

--- --- ---

They trained strenuously that Saturday morning until around noon when a freak early winter heat wave forced them out of the sun and into the shade of the temple. Rori slid down the wall trying to catch her breath as the boys flopped down around her. Kuwabara tossed water bottles to each of them and they were silent for a bit.

Rori shifted and exhaled sharply in pain as the muscles in her legs burned spitefully. "You okay Kanbara?" Yusuke inquired guzzling water down. She tried not to show how irritated she was at the question.

_If they ask me that ONE MORE TIME someone's gonna lose their ability to procreate!!!! _

"Fine," She answered splashing water on her face. She thought she may have heard a hiss of steam on contact, but she'd always had an active imagination. _So. Hot!!!_

A short clip of what she could remember of last night's events flashed in her mind and she grimaced. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that she'd slept with a guy she really didn't like, or that she couldn't remember sleeping with the guy she really didn't like. She remembered the incident with Mazaki, telling Hiei about Honda Junpei and then crying. Then Hiei had carried her home and… what next? A vague sequence of shedding cloths, sweaty bodies and the incredible heat filed past her thoughts, but other than that it was a blank slate till she'd woken up to find a very naked youkai lying next to her. She hadn't partaken in any drugs or alcohol that she could remember…

_Hmm, that would make a good soap opera episode anyways,_ Rori though as she pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her back pocket and proceeded to light up. She was only allowed to savor the deadly treat for a moment before some one just _had_ to interrupt.

"You really shouldn't smoke Rori," Kurama said disapprovingly as he watched her exhale a plume of white particles. She looked at him, the cigarette hanging between her lips, and gave him the worst death glare they'd ever seen.

"Whoa…" Yusuke commented in awe as the small woman slid down the wall to lie sprawled on the porch and rolled over onto her side away from them.

Kuwabara gave them a curious look but Kurama shook his head with a sigh. It would be far too hazardous to his heath to talk about it in front of the angel. Rori continued to puff on her cigarette as she brooded silently. This morning's turn about had put her in the worst mood possible and now she wanted nothing more than to beat something senseless, preferably Hiei, seeing as this was entirely his fault to begin with.

_I don't recall you protesting with any vigor, onna._

_Get out of my head you son of a bitch._ She thought back viciously, not bothering to look up to see the boy who had just jumped up to rest on the porch railing beside the lounging teens.

_For an angel you have an incredibly vulgar vocabulary onna, _Hiei continued despite her demand.

_I'm pure, not perfect, now piss off!_ She seethed flicking some ash off her cigarette. There was silence between them for a second before she heard his thoughts again.

_I think last night was a mistake…_

_Thank you Captain FUCKING OBVIOUS!!! Now that we're all on the same page will you leave me alone? You've done enough damage, both physical and otherwise._ She felt the youkai's emotions through their link and was confused.

_Did I really hurt you?_ He sounded more than a little concerned. Rori looked up at him now. Their eyes met and she could feel her blood heat immediately. She had the sudden urge to nuzzle her cheek to his and her heart began to pound.

_What if I said yes?_ She replied unable to break eye contact. Even her thoughts sounded lustful! His eyes hardened into a glare, but the emotions she felt from him were anything but angry.

"Rori?" She snapped out of the link with a jerk, breaking eye contact with the crimson eyed man and rolled over to see the addresser. Kurama was standing above her looking curiously at her. "Koenma is calling for us," The kitsune repeated. Rori didn't waist time asking questions; jumping to her feet stiffly she pushed her glasses back up her nose and snuffed the end of her cigarette in the dirt following Kurama into the temple.

--- --- ---

"Good afternoon team…" Koenma said as the last of the group entered the living area to see the young ruler standing there waiting for them. "I have an assignment for you all."

"All? As in Rori too?" Yusuke asked in surprise.

"Yes, you'll need the extra help and this won't be terrible dangerous. It will be good for her anyways to really see what she's up against." The prince explained calmly. There was a moment of silence before Rori spoke.

"So… where are we going?" Another long pause.

"Makai," Koenma said. There was an up-roar of protests shortly following the dumbfounded looks on everyone's faces. Even Hiei looked mildly shocked.

"Not dangerous?! Koenma that is the single most dangerous place for the girl to be!" Yusuke shouted at his boss.

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed, "You can't send _a girl_ to that place!"

"Koenma, I admit Rori has progressed greatly in her training but I still don't think she's ready for something of this magnitude." Kurama added his two cents while the others continued to rant at the spirit ruler.

Rori stayed perfectly silent while the others continued to argue. She was going to demon world? And why was everyone so worried about her? Sure, she may not know as much as them or be as experienced or strong, but she was perfectly capable… right?

Eventually she got tired of hearing them talk about her as though she weren't there and she spoke up. "Guys?" As expected, her tiny voice did little to grab anyone's attention. "Hello?!" She insisted a little louder. Still no response, unless you counted the amused smirk Hiei was now giving her. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE WILL YOU JUST _SHUT UP_!?!" She finally yelled. The room fell completely silent.

Rori sighed in exasperation, "I appreciate all the concern guys, but if I'm going to live to experience adulthood, I need to see exactly what I'm up against." No one could seem to find a stable argument against this (try as they might) and eventually everyone conceded.

"Now that we are all in agreement," Koenma cleared his throat and got a few death glares in return. "You'll need to travel to a city called Hakusai where you will find an establishment by the name of Seki no Yoru. There you will wait for a demon named Soshi. He's in close league with the youkai gang here in Ningenkai so you should be able to persuade him to give a little information on them."

"And by persuade you mean…?" Yusuke asked.

"I mean buy him a drink and butter him up because if you even look at him the wrong way you'll be in serious trouble." Koenma warned gravely.

"What was this about not being dangerous?" Kurama asked.

--- --- ---

They finally came to an agreement that afternoon after the Reikai prince departed. They would wait until next Tuesday afternoon to head for the demon plain; Rori had a business meeting that morning that could not be avoided and she had been warned that this mission may take several days to complete.

That Monday night Rori and Kurama sat in her apartment doing homework and keeping silent company. Hiei had abruptly refused to take the night watch that night and Kurama's mother and step father were out of town visiting relatives so he was available. Rori chucked her biro at the wall in frustration after reworking a calculus problem for the fourth time and still getting it wrong. Kurama watched as she raked her small fingers through her mint hair and ruffled her feathers furiously, seethed in silence.

"Is everything alright Rori-chan?" He asked pushing his history book away and facing the girl across the table.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" She growled. She felt his emotions harden at the assault and sighed. "I'm sorry I've just been having a bad week. First Mazaki, then Hiei, now I have to face a board of trusties that would like nothing more than to take my company away from me."

"I heard about what happened with Mazaki-san. Did you get into trouble?" Kurama asked, though he really wanted to know about the Hiei comment more.

"No, I think Hiei scared her so much she didn't bother telling anyone," Rori laughed half-heartedly. "Maybe I should apologize to her."

"Why do these trusties want to take your company?" Kurama asked again politely. If talking about this would help her lose some of the tension she'd been carrying around since last weekend then he would let her talk his ear off.

"Oh," Rori sighed heavily leaning back against the wall behind her. "They're a bunch of old moguls who think I'm too young to run a corporation. Sometimes I think they're right…" She trailed off looking at the paper lamp over her head with out really seeing it.

"And Hiei?" Kurama asked hoping he didn't sound too curious.

"We…" Rori stopped to think then sighed again looking tired. "We don't get along very well. And that Friday after he picked me up from school something… changed between us. I don't know if it's me or him, but he can't stand to be around me any more." Rori explained. Kurama thought the angel may have sounded slightly crestfallen about this.

"Don't worry about it. It's definitely his problem not yours. Hiei's going through…" Kurama stopped trying to think how to word this properly and whether or not Hiei would maim him for it.

"Going through what?" Rori asked looking down again from the ceiling with a squinting glare. Why did she get the sneaking suspicion he was about to say something she didn't want to hear?

"Well, around the ninth full moon of every year youkai go through what they call heat, or mating season. Usually they spend this time with a partner or a mate if they have one already," Rori gave him a funny look at the word mate. "Like a husband or wife," He explained. "This three week period is kind of like the human reproductive cycle, only a little more…" He blushed at his own words, "intense."

Gursh damn it, sometimes Rori hated being right. A sensation like dropping a few hundred feet filled her stomach. Hiei was in heat. That was why he'd slept with her. There were no feelings behind the act, just hormones. She felt so used, so… worthless.

"So you don't have to worry about how Hiei's been acting these past few weeks. He's just being moody," Kurama chuckled. Rori tried to laugh along so he wouldn't see how hurt she was.

"Anyways, I have to be in school tomorrow morning, but someone should accompany you to your meeting. Should I call Yusuke or Kuwabara? I'm sure both of them would be thrilled to get out of school for the whole day."

Rori thought for a moment staring down at her math homework. As she did she realized that the reason she'd gotten it wrong was because she'd been miscalculating a product. _I hate making stupid mistakes _she thought dully as she made up her mind.

"I'd like Hiei to come." Kurama raised an eyebrow at her statement. "No offence, but I can't see Yusuke or Kuwabara making a very good impression on my employees." Kurama snickered, all suspicions put to rest.

_Maybe this will be another stupid mistake, but I can't believe Hiei would sleep with me just because of a hormone over load. There are plenty of other girls he could have gone too… right? _

Rori went to bed that night feeling as though she were setting herself up for disaster. She hated the bastard right? So why was it that she wanted his approval more than anyone else's? She wasn't even sure she was actually angry that Hiei had chosen her for a mindless sex toy.

_WHAT AM I THINKING?! OF COURSE I'M PISSED! RIGHT?!_ She waited for her other reasoning voices to tune in with shouts like _"Of Course"_ or _"Hellz-to-the-fuckin'-yeah!"_ but instead there was silence. ..._Gods, I'm such a baka onna,_ she thought, rolling over to face the wall in bed. _But if I could be his baka onna…_ and with that she fell into unconscious fantasy.

--- --- ---

The next morning Rori woke at eight and made her signature breakfast muffins before dressing in her business cloths. When she came out of her bed room Kurama nearly dropped is muffin, coughing and sputtering as he caught sight of her.

"What?" Rori asked confused, giving herself a once over as he continued to stare. Was her skirt stuck in her panties or something? She hadn't done that since first grade… wouldn't her employees like _that_!

"Nothing, I've just never seen you in anything but your school uniform or your training cloths. You look… nice." He blushed at her mischievous grin.

Although Rori couldn't honestly say she thought herself drop dead gorgeous, she did think her curves were at least some what enticing, unless of course you were talking about her generation who were all swept up in the size zero craze. The older generations though (mainly the people working at her company) could appreciate a size nine.

She was dressed in a skirt suit, the black pin-striped skirt hugging her hips before it fell to her knees, a short split in the back. She wore a white blouse and a matching pin-striped blazer. She'd traded her thick plastic framed glasses for frameless round glasses that exposed more of her eyes and the intense determined expression in their silvery pools. Her hair was scraped back into a high plait that then looped around several times and hung in a twist just above her shoulders, her fringe had been blow dried to hang straight, framing her face.

"Do I look okay?" She asked twirling in the black high heals that completed the outfit, three pairs of black and white studded earring glistening behind her bangs in the light. Kurama nodded vigorously giving his friend the thumbs up.

"I called the temple and Yukina said that Hiei would be waiting for you at the school." He said grabbing his rucksack as they exited the apartment.

"Great, I'll swing by after I drop you off at school then." She said grabbing her purse, a small briefcase and her car keys off the breakfast bar and locking the door behind them.

"Kanbara-san, ohayo gozaimass!" A little old woman exclaimed as she exited the apartment next door and hobbled over to them.

"Hello, Tachi-san, how are you this morning?" Rori responded politely.

"Grand, grand…" Tachi-san answered distractedly looking over to Kurama.

"Oh, Tachi-san, this is my friend Minamino Suuichi." Kurama bowed politely and the woman did the same smiling a kind, wrinkled old smile.

"Are you going some where special, Kanbara-san? You look awfully done up." The old woman said eyeing the girl's professional attire approvingly.

"Oh, yes. I have another meeting with the blood sucking trusties this morning," Rori only half joked and the two women laughed together.

"Well, just don't let them walk all over you. Show them whose boss!" Tachi-san shook her wrinkled fist encouragingly.

"I will Tachi-san, I promise." Rori giggled.

"Oh, I almost forgot, it's the first of September! Happy birthday Kanbara-san. How does it feel to be an adult?" Tachi-san teased knowing full well that the only thing that had been separating Rori from adulthood was the actual year of her birth. Kurama looked at Rori in shock having had no idea that today was her birthday, but Rori ignored him.

"It's a good feeling Tachi-san."

"Well I'm glad. Here take this. It isn't much but its something. I didn't know what to get you so I figured you could decide for yourself." The old woman pressed a 2,000 yen note into Rori's hand.

"Tachi-san I can't…"

"Oh, yes you can, Kanbara-san." The woman insisted though still with a kind voice. "And you should come over for dinner more often. I fret every time I think of what you eat at night."

"Tachi-san, I _can_ cook," Rori giggled again.

"Ramen and muffins don't count."

Rori sweat dropped while Kurama hid a chuckle behind his hand. "Touché Tachi-san. Next time you make your amazing home made tempura let me know. I could live off that stuff."

Tachi-san and Rori gave each other a friendly kiss on the cheek and said their good byes. Then Rori and Kurama headed towards the car park on the ground level of the complex. She directed him to an old black Nissan and unlocked the doors. Once they were inside and Rori had started the engine she spoke.

"Go ahead and ask, Kurama. I know you want to." The kitsune blinked at her in surprise as she turned to back out of her parking space. She grinned at him knowingly as she turned back around, shifted into first gear and exited the lot.

"Why didn't you tell us today was your birthday?"

Rori sighed, not taking her eyes of the road. "Because I don't celebrate my birthday anymore. I was afraid someone would try to set something up for me and I wouldn't be able to say no." She felt his curiosity stir again and she continued without prompting. "Today is the anniversary of my parents' death." Kurama felt a horrible silence leech the life out of the air around them. Rori laughed sadly.

"Until recently I was told it was a drunk driver, but I guess that was a cover up huh? We were coming home from this expensive sushi house I'd begged them to take me to for my birthday. I don't remember most of it, just a lot of noise and then waking up in hospital and Dad telling me that Mom was gone."

Kurama observed as she tried to keep a smile on her face. "Dad was there for me after that, but I didn't realize that someone needed to be there for him too. I didn't realize how sad he was until…" She inhaled shakily as they came to a rest at the stop light. Her silver eyes watched absently as the cars crossed the intersection in front of them.

"He said we'd have a quiet night in for my birthday that year, just the two of us and the picture of Mom we put in her shrine." Kurama's brow furrowed in anger as he realized that Rori's father had committed suicide on her birthday. _How could he do that to her?!_

"Don't be mad," She said looking at him with watery eyes and a small smile. "Dad really wasn't all there after Mom died. He was really vacant all the time and sometimes he forgot the days of the week or even what month it was. He just couldn't cope… They found him locked in his office with a syringe and a bottle of some drug or another he'd taken from one of the medical shipments at the company. It could have been an accidental OD, but the coroner said that the drug he'd chosen wasn't really for pain relief so he was probably aware of what he was doing."

Kurama's heart sank with realization. Remembering back to the day Rori had woken up in the Reikai infirmary after being attacked and how she'd reacted when she realized there was a drip in her arm; she was terrified of needles because of her father.

"But anyways," She said whipping the moisture from under her glasses and taking off as the light turned green again. "No one wants to hear my screwed up soap opera so…" She trailed off awkwardly, glad that she had to focus on the road and not her friend.

Kurama placed a hand on hers as she rested it on the gear shift and she could feel his compassion and sympathy through the connection. "Thank you," She whispered grabbing the life line he extended to her whole heartedly.

--- --- ---

A/N: Fin. Owari. Ende. Conclusion, closing stages, last part, culmination, termination, close, expiration. Completion, finale, windup, ending, and any other words that my awesome thesaurus doesn't list! But not really, it's only the end of the chapii. Anyways… --#

Hikari: So wha'd'ya think?

Yami: Hakusai city? "Oo

Hikari: (bursts out laughing) YUP! I'll give a virtual biscuit to all the reviews who can tell me what that translates to correctly!

Yami: Vv' You're an idiot.

Hikari: (still laughing hysterically) Kuh-Duh! XD

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

HIKARi


	8. Business

Hikari: Feckin' peanuts. (Digs around for Benadryl) Sure they put warnings on the packages, but they don't take into account that SOME PEOPLE have the eye sight of a bat! (Sniffs and scratches her throat like a crack addict). _Bastards_… Anyways… this chapii is just a continuation of the last one so it's not very long…

Yami: XD (Pokes girl suffering from legume allergy.) Yeah, right. That's what you said about the last one and that yolk ended up being 16 pages long… WARNING! MORE CITRUS, LIKE!

Hikari: (cough, cough) Yeah, same plea applies to this chapii as the last lemon. If it don't fit then tell me and I'll chuck it. But PLLLLEEEAAAZZZ don't report me! I LOVE my fanfic account and I'd fall apart if you took it away from me!

Yami: She doesn't own it… if I have to say it again I'll sick The Gruffer on _you! _XP

P.S. Y'all have NMBC-Sally to thank for this chapii because THEY reviewed! ;P See, one review DOES make a difference! lol Thanx so much!

--- --- ---

They reached Kurama's school ten minutes later (damn traffic) and Kurama waved good bye saying that he, Kuwabara, and Yusuke would meet her and Hiei back at her apartment at noon to leave for Makai.

Once Kurama had disappeared into the sea of pink school uniforms Rori burnt off towards her own school not caring how heavy her foot was now that she didn't have any passengers. She reached Sariyashiki High and stepped out of the car to look around for the apparition in black. The clock bell rang and the mass of students slowly absorbed into the prison, I mean, school until there was no one left.

Rori huffed as she waited impatiently._ Great, he's late. Gods, why didn't I wear pants today?!_ She grimaced to herself pulling the skirt down some more._ Kurama knows about my parents now… I wonder if he thinks I'm a complete nut case. Wouldn't surprise me… _She jumped as a hand came down on her shoulder and she turned to see crimson eyes glaring back at her.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings onna." He said bluntly with out preamble. She stuck out her tongue and reseated herself in the driver's seat. Hiei's eyes darted down to the skirt that was shimmying up her leg of its own accord, exposing creamy flesh.

"Are you coming otoko?" Rori snapped, totally oblivious to where his eyes were focused, not in the mood for his antics at the moment.

"Hn," Was all he answered as he walked around and sat in the passenger's seat of the black Ningen contraption.

They sat in silence as Rori steered the car towards the opposite side of town where her company's main building was located. Rori's mind was the usual jumble of questions and answers as she wondered about the meeting ahead, why the sky was blue and whether or not she remembered the formula for converting Celsius into Fahrenheit. Then her thoughts wondered back to why she'd asked for Hiei to come with her in the first place and she took a deep breath.

"Hiei, can I ask you something?" She glanced over at the youkai as she drove. He was staring out the window at the city flashing by, his dull crimson eyes reflecting in the glass. "I know about this mating season." _That_ grabbed his attention.

"What about it?" He snarled surprising her. She stuttered for a moment suddenly embarrassed, and tried to keep her voice steady as it reverted back to its impossibly low decibel.

"I just wondered… why don't you have a mate? Wouldn't it be easier when having to deal with…it on your own?" She faltered momentarily but quickly found a more sensitive expression for the verb.

Hiei stared at the girl next to him as she tried to concentrate at the road, her cheeks going bright red. "No, onna. Whether I have a mate or not I'll still go through heat every season." He explained sounding less than enthusiastic about the truth.

"Well yeah, but don't you think it'd be better than wondering around for three weeks as a deprived hormonal lunatic? Isn't that what having a mate or what ever is for?"

"Hn," Hiei turned back to the window. "Mating requires a certain level of emotional attachment. In case you didn't notice, I'm very bad in that department." Rori stifled a giggle. Was he ever! "Most youkai just have a bed partner during mating season; it's easier that way."

"Oh," Rori scrunched her nose at the idea. It didn't sound incredibly inviting. "So… do you have a bed partner?"

_OH MY GODS, WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?!?!?_ She screamed in her head as they pulled into an underground car park at the company building. To her surprise she turned to see Hiei staring at her intently, his expression alluring yet almost accusing.

"I don't know… do I?" Rori's face was on fire as she parked the car in her designated spot. Was he _coming on_ to her?!

_Shitfuckshitfuckshitfuckshitfuck… _The mantra blared in her mind as she stayed in the car for a moment longer after Hiei had gotten out. She pressed her legs tightly together waiting for the arousing tingle to dissipate as an itching heat crept up her neck. How could two monosyllabic words set her nerves on fire? Taking a deep breath she steeled herself and exited the car. Hiei was waiting for her and trailed her movements with his burning eyes as she walked towards him.

They reached the elevator and entered the empty cart. Once she'd pushed the button for the top floor she turned to the youkai again. "I still don't understand. If all these youkai are sleeping around for three weeks out of the year wouldn't there be a big problem with children born out of… M–matelock?" She stumbled to find a suitable word.

"Probably, but that doesn't matter in Makai the way it does here. It wouldn't be a problem for me anyways." He answered not bothering to look her in the face as he spoke.

"Why not?" Rori asked taken aback.

"I'm a hybrid of two very different species. The chances of producing offspring for someone like me are probably a million to one." Rori's eyes softened sympathetically.

"That's so sad."

Hiei's eyebrow shot up. "Why? Offspring are just another liability that I don't need. I'm glade I will never have them." Rori was surprised. Didn't everyone want children? Sure they were a huge responsibility and a parent's greatest weakness, but…

"Mom always said I was the best thing that ever happened to her and Dad." Hiei chose to ignore that statement as well as the despondent tone in her voice. The lift doors opened and they exited onto a busy level full of cubicles and bustling business people. Rori sighed pushing the conversation to the back of her mind and squaring her shoulders as she walked onto the floor, Hiei following closely behind her.

People jumped out of the way and bowed as their boss marched through the room. Hey, she may be decades younger than most of them, but that didn't stop them from fearing her and her infamous temper.

Hiei was surprised at the onna's amount of control and confidence in this environment. In the real world she could barely lift her eyes to her class mates, but here she seemed to command every movement, every breath. Nothing happened that she did not approve of, _nothing_.

He stayed in the shadowy corner of the conference room as Rori spoke (sometimes heatedly) with a room full of men and women in suits with smug egos and sour dispositions. He contented himself to stare at the onna as she spoke to her employees and found himself lulled by the sway of her hips as she paced back and forth listening to the others speak to her.

Stupid mating season. What was the point of it lasting three weeks? Torture, that was the answer, he decided feeling the space in his pants lessen considerable as he watched her full pink lips move without actually hearing her.

"Hiei," He snapped out of it hearing her call his name. He blinked realizing that the room was empty save for the two of them. "I'm finished, come on. We have about an hour till noon." She explained collecting her things and exiting the room. Hiei shook himself and stood, shifting his cloak to cover any side effects of his runaway thought process. Stupid mating season.

He followed her to the elevator and stood behind her as they waited for the cart to arrive. He could feel his skin burning as he watched the onna silently. Why did she have to be so attractive? Who gave her that right, HUH?! Without realizing it Hiei moved closer to her until he was standing behind her breathing in her scent. She smelled like lavender and smoke which didn't bother him in the least. Because of his heritage, he himself usually smelt faintly of campfire.

Rori gasped when she felt his lips come down on the base of her neck and immediately he could smell her arousal. He smirked, reveling in the power he had over her.

"Hiei, we're in _public_!" She hissed feeling her face turn red as the incredible heat from his body filled hers once more.

_Not to mention we agreed that this was NOT good for us!!!_

"Do you honestly think that will stop me?" His words reverberated as he flicked his tongue over her exposed skin. The elevator doors opened finally with a chipper _'ding'_ and Rori panicked. Luckily no one was inside.

_We can't go in there. If Hiei jumps me there's gonna be a problem!_ She thought gasping again as his clawed fingered raked over her back. Spying a door to the left of the lifts she jumped at the chance and led him to the door with the bathroom symbol painted on it and quickly entered. She was relieved when they entered the white tile room and no one was there but felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the scrap of the lock on the door.

She turned to see Hiei approaching her, his eyes afire with desire. He pushed her back against the wall and attacked her lips with his pushing his tongue into her mouth forcefully.

"Mmmph!" She exclaimed feeling the heat in is body soar until it had to jump to hers as well. The same dreamy sort of feeling clouded her mind although she was ready for it this time. She didn't try to stop him as his hands found her skirt and slid it up over her thighs until it was scrunched up around her waist. She fumbled with his belt as he shredded her panties, not wanting to be bothered by them, all the while their lips never parting. Rori was fully aware of what was happening this time and was shocked at how painful it was when Hiei forced himself inside her, shoving her against the cold tile wall.

So _that's_ way they called it "nailing".

Rori gasped as he dominated her completely. She clutched her dainty hands to his bare shoulders as he slipped his hands inside her blazer running his rough hands over her chest. Her cries were reduced to whimpers as she was still conscious of the fact that someone might hear them. Hiei pulled one of her knees up to rest on his hip and thrust harder, grunting with the effort. Like before, the ultimate physical contact opened her mind to his and their emotions fussed. The confusion, the uncontrollable desire, the undesignated rush…

He pulled out quickly this time and Rori slid to the floor gasping for breath as she tried to fix her skirt. _What… was… that?! _She thought as Hiei rearranged his cloths as well. This was starting to become frightening. Rori didn't_ want_ to be someone's bed buddy. She didn't _want_ a purely sexual relationship, so why… WHY was she letting Hiei use her like this?!

"Onna," Though his breath was harsh, his voice held no sign of emotion. "We should go before the kitsune starts to worry," Hiei said trying to forget what he'd just done. In Makai people did this all the time. It was almost expected of a mature youkai to have a bed partner during mating season. So why did he get this feeling in his chest when he used her like this? Why did hurting her… hurt him?

She didn't protest the way he'd expected, she said nothing in fact as she got to her feet, fixed her cloths and hair, then straightened her glasses as she took a deep breath. He could see her lips trembling as she spoke, "Okay… let's go."

--- --- ---

A/N: Next chapii – Going to Makai!

A/N: I know, I know, ppl are going WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH ALL THE RI-GURSH-DAMN-DICULOUS SEX SCENES!?!?!? I swear this _isn't_ just a fic full of mindless smut. And I know some ppl would say that people really don't act this way but I beg to differ! I live in the real world, I see all sorts of messed up shite happen every day! Some times life doesn't make since! I was really trying to show the reader that Rori and Hiei's relationship is not a basket of giggles just cuz they slept together.

Yami: Actually, them sleeping together has only made it worse cuz now Hiei's a wanton fuck-fanatic!

Hikari: YAMI! "Oo

Yami: XD (innocent voice) Yes dear?

Hikari: -.-# Sorry, Yami's a little too vulgar for her own good sometimes. (sighs) Anyways, like I was saying… what was I saying… anyways…

Yami: ¬¬

A comment? Review! A praise? Review! A flame? REVIEW! I could use some toast right now!

HIKARi


	9. Makai

Yami: Hikari's to busy bein' pissed off right now so I'm gonna do the talkin'!

Hikari: (yelling from the background) She Kuh-Bye-ed me! _Mare_ Kuh-Bye-ed _ME!!!_ Transcontinental I might add!!! I'ma kill 'er!!! (Proceeds to strangle pillow while chewing frantically on orbit.)

Yami: … Riiiiiggghhht… anyways! We don't own YYH, but we do own Rori!!! Enjoy lads!!!

Hikari: RAWR!!! (Spits fire.)

--- --- ---

They had been walking through Makai for two days now. It was tedious work, but the gates between Human and Demon world couldn't just up and move themselves for their convenience so the team had to travel close to a hundred miles to find Hakusai city. Rori had never walked for so long in her life and her feet were killing her, but she'd chew them off before she complained about it.

She had been surprised when they'd passed through the portal to this world and come to stand in nearly six inches of snow. In Ningenkai the air was just starting to turn icy at night. She also got a shock when she found out that the sun set around four o'clock human time and a dusky sort of gloom hung around the world until nine ish when it became completely dark.

"Aren't you freezing?" Kuwabara chattered, pulling his coat closer to his chest, shivering. Rori blinked up at the boy for a second. Cold? She hadn't really thought about that yet. She'd changed from her business suit to more suitable attire just before they'd departed and she now wore heavy blue jeans with a think black studded belt and a white turtle neck shirt under a black track jumper (both had been cut and modified so that she could wear them with her wings as she did not have to hide such appendages in Makai) with white runners to complete the outfit. Her hair was pulled up in a high braid, her thick rimmed glasses back in their snug position atop her nose.

"No," She finally answered. "Are you?" She got funny looks from Yusuke and Kurama, Kuwabara gaping in awe through slightly purple tinged lips. Hiei of course was unaffected by the cold altogether.

They walked until noon that day when they reached an abrupt halt in the snowy rock fields they'd been wondering through and suddenly found themselves in a thick forest. Soon they came upon a clearing generously shaded by the over hanging canopy which had shielded the ground from any snow fall. There they called for a break and the boys separated to find comfortable positions to rest.

"It's so quiet," Rori commented fluffing her feathers nervously as she observed the foreign scenery. The trees were _huge_; some of them unnatural colors like purple, azure and even a few blood red ones here and there while others hunched gnarled and twisted into sinister shapes that tricked the unfocused eye.

"These woods are probably the least populated in all of Makai. They're over run with Earth Movers so people tend to steer clear of the area," Kurama explained.

"Earth Movers?"

"Big ugly mole men who dig tunnels underground," Yusuke explained with his usual grin. "People end up falling through their tunnels and getting trapped."

"Oh…" Rori looked around again. "So if there are no demons around would it be alright if I took a fag?" Rori received three incredulous looks and one "WHAT?!" in response.

"A cigarette!" She sighed as they nodded in consent and she wondered through a short wall of trees and found a small clearing untouched by the snow as it was sheltered by a thin roof of tree branches. The ground was covered in plush purple frost covered grass gleaming in the day's premature setting sun.

_For some reason, I was expecting Makai to be less… pretty_. Rori thought as she flicked her lighter on and took a drag off the newly lit cancer stick.

"Onna," Rori nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the familiar cold tenor voice appear behind her.

"What!" She demanded spinning around to glare at the fire youkai. No, those two days since their last… _encounter _had not soother her nerves. If anything she was becoming more agitated with the kajihenge with every passing second. She hated being confused.

"The kitsune sent me to make sure you didn't get yourself into trouble again," Hiei explained deliberately annoying her with condescending words as he referred to her first hour within demon world when she'd gotten separated from the others (How you ask? Who knows…) and ran into a small pack of reptilian demons.

"Well you can tell him to stop worrying. I'm not gonna walk headlong into trouble just because…" She had been walking away from him, intent on finding solitude when she took a step and the ground crumbles beneath her feet. She could only manage a sharp "MEEP!" before something grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, the ground giving way to a pit-fall several meters deep.

"What happened, what's wrong?!" The other three Tantei came crashing through the foliage at the commotion, weapons drawn. Rori blinked a few times before she realized what she was staring at. Hiei still gripped her wrist tightly, holding it awkwardly at waist height as he clutched her to his chest firmly.

"N –Nothing," Rori stuttered feeling her skin prickle with heat where the youkai held her. There was a long stretch of silence when no one moved as Hiei remained perfectly still staring down at her with a hard glare.

"Hiei," Kurama finally broke the awkward moment moving forward to place a hand on his shorter friend's shoulder. Kurama's wary gaze flickered to Rori as Hiei finally released her with a jerky motion and she blushed slightly. She'd forgotten about her lie to her best friend. Kurama had no idea that she and Hiei were sleeping together and so he still worried that Hiei might do something to her while he was in heat.

_Ha, now there's irony for ya,_ she laughed cynically in her thoughts as she lit another cigarette (she'd dropped the last one when she'd nearly fallen into the pit-fall). The boys finally returned to a semi-relaxed mode and had just started wondering back to their resting places when a noise stopped them.

It was a distant scuffling and for a moment Rori strained to know where it was coming from. A clatter of sliding rock issued and the angel's heart thumped painfully with adrenaline as her silver eyes fell on the newly exposed tunnel. _Oh, shit…_

There was a short pop and a column of dust and dirt puffed out of the opening and into the chilly air. It quickly swept threw the clearing as a small breeze mixed it into the air making it hard to breath. When it settled again a new figure appeared crawling from the lip of the hole like the hell spawn it was. Rori's eyes widened at the beast as it scuttled to its feet breathing with a rasp.

It was tall and thick with a slightly hunched neck and beady black eyes, a small pointed nose, and speckled skin. Its front teeth were long and yellowish, protruding over its bottom lip as it smiled sickeningly at them. It was humanoid with hairy side burns that hung down several inches accompanied by long dust colored dread locks and hairy arms tipped with razor sharp nails that curled in like talons. Earth was smeared all over the demon's pasty yellowish skin and its ragged clothing held signs of many years of going unwashed.

"Hello there children," It wheezed looking around at each of them in turn. "Were you the ones that destroyed my tunnel?" He had a simpering voice that held false kindness in its scratchy depths.

Kurama, ever the diplomat, was the one to respond. "We are sorry for the damage, but it was an honest accident. We'll just be on our way," He quickly grabbed Rori's arm slowly steering her out of the clearing as he gave the others an urgent motion with his eyes to do the same.

"Now, now, no need to hurry children. Won't you stay for a friendly chat?" Rori could feel the youkai's malicious intent and grimaced at his smile which was anything but friendly. The Earth Mover took a step in advance and there was simultaneous reaction. Swords where drawn and Kurama's whip cracked warningly in hand as Yusuke took a step in front of the demon.

"Look pal, we said sorry, so leave before we break something a little more valuable then your stupid tunnel." The Mazaku warned, his curled fist glowing with a powerful aura. The Earth Mover merely smiled.

He tisked with his tongue before saying, "My, my. What rude children." He studied them with his beady eyes for a moment, the smile on his face faltering a little in concentration. "You're a strange pack. I've never seen so many different species travel together. A kitsune, an elemental apparition, a Mazaku, son of Raizen even, and a human too!" He sounded more intrigued as he named them off. "You must be the Reikai Tantei everyone speaks of." Then his eyes fell on Rori. The Tantei visibly tensed as the mole man stared intently at her.

"And what are you onna? I since no demonic aura around you, nor can a smell the reek of the Ningen on you." His smile returned with a hint of a leer. "I would be very interested in exploring the possibilities." Rori cringed involuntarily at the look in his eyes. His emotions carried his sick intent like a scent on the wind and alarms rang out in her head causing her heartbeat to quicken.

With out thinking, Rori cast a glance to her left and saw Hiei glaring murder at the Earth Mover. She felt a quick flit of security, sure that the fire youkai would do everything in his power to keep the appalling demon's hands off her, but the relief was short lived.

The Earth Mover suddenly razed his filthy arms until his hands where stretched out to both sides, palms facing them and then he brought his hands together in a thunderous clap and the ground exploded in a shower of rubble as the team scattered away from the attack. A piece of the up turned earth shot up between Rori and Kurama forcing the two apart as every one dodged flying debris for dear life. A sharp rock clipped Rori in the side of the face and she stumbled back as warm liquid ran down her cheek.

She could hear conflict through the haze of dust and smoke, but could not make out what was going on. "Hey! Where'd he go!" She heard Kuwabara shout just as she felt something materialize behind her. Without looking back to see what it was she attempted to make a run for it. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough.

"Help!" She managed to sheik as the Earth Mover grabbed the end of her long braid and reeled her in like a fish. He was several inches taller than her there for was able to stand hunched over her. He forced the arm anchoring her hair to him into the hollow where her wings connected to her back forcing the feathery appendages down and away from her body, preventing her from using them against him. He snaked his other hand around her ribs pulling her to his body, his clawed hand grasping her breast painfully.

"What ever you are, you smell very inviting," He chuckled waspishly in her ear as the Tantei burst through columns of dust and rubble to freeze in front of the scene.

"Get your grubby hands off her you bastard," Yusuke shouted pointing his spirit gun at the demon, though the motion was an empty threat as he could not fire on the monster without hurting Rori too.

"Why should I? Are you her mate? Do you have some claim over her?" Yusuke arched an eyebrow at the question. Rori didn't have time to blush. She writhed in the man's grasp but only received a forceful squeeze in return. She gasped in pain as she felt one of her ribs groan under the pressure and stopped moving instantly.

"No… I do," Hiei spoke with deadly precision, stepping forward with a challenging stance. Rori's silver-grey eyes widened in shock though the other three boys had the decency not to react to the proclamation for it would surely give then away. It was a very clever fib... right?

"Really?" The Earth Mover asked skeptically. His smirk faltered slightly at the determined glare the little youkai gave him and he frowned. "Fine then. We'll just have to put that to test won't we?" He asked cockily, releasing his harsh grip on her chest and moving his hand to her turtle neck, preparing to snip away the fabric with his talons.

Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all made movements to stop him fearing the bluff would be called once the act was complete, but froze when the tearing of fabric revealed her neck to their eyes. The Tantei as well as the Earth Mover stared in shock at the discolored skin on the girl's neck. There lay a purple-red splotch the size of a golf ball surrounded by freshly healed puncture wounds, obviously product of very sharp fangs.

Rori, who had absolutely no idea why everyone was staring at her hickey, took the chance to try and struggle free. She got so far as to remover herself from his slackened gasp but cried out again when he yanked her back by her plaited hair.

"It seems the short one was telling the truth after all. No matter, dear. There are ways of removing a mate's hold," He leered down at her again. Rori wasn't playing along anymore.

"Let me go you twisted bastard!" She demanded throwing a well aimed elbow into the demon's solar plexus. He gave a rasping yelp and she took the chance and snapped her wings open knocking the startled demon backwards. Without thinking about it Rori swiveled on one foot and arched her arm back.

She had expected only to push the Earth Mover back further seeing as her punches hurt about as bad as a mosquito bite, but was surprised when her fist burst into glittering white light and came down with a bang… literally. The Earth Mover shrieked in agony as the pure energy in Rori's hand seared not just his body, but his mind and spirit as well. Rori stared in astonishment at her own glowing hand as a weapon materialized there.

The demon lay on the ground groaning in pain, a long gash in his flesh sizzling with the heat of her attack. The white light dissipated and Rori was left holding a gleaming white-gold blade. The hilt of the blade was etched with ruins and symbols that swirled in dizzying patterns while the blade was etched to look like a feather, an iridescent white gem glistening like cellophane at the end of the hilt.

The demon let out an unearthly howl breaking the shocked silence as he slowly crawled away and towards the hole in the earth he had come from. Hiei was at him before he could issue a second call or escape back into the pit. He thrust his katana through the demon's throat and twisted until a satisfying snap silenced him permanently. The youkai twitched pathetically for a split second before relaxing into death's grip and was still.

There were a few incredulous stares exchanged before they heard another sound. From the depths of the pit-fall the Earth Mover now lay dead near came another scuffling sound and voices issued from below, raspy and gruff like the first one. More Earth Movers were answering the call. Hiei wasted no time grabbing Rori by the wrist and setting off at a dead run back into the forest, the other Tantei following close behind. They ran for nearly twenty minutes before they had to stop to catch their breath. Rori leaned heavily on her new weapon gasping for breath as the boys gathered near by, their breath dusting the cold dusk air in great white puffs.

"Hah!" Rori breathed in surprise when she felt rough hands come down on her head and yank at her braid. She reached back fighting them but could only whimper as she heard Hiei's sword slice through her thick mint colored braid. He pushed her coarsely to the ground and she stared wide eyed as he cast the severed end of her plait aside and glared at her.

"There's a reason no on has long hair around here," He snarled as though everything that had just transpired was entirely her hair's fault. Rori felt her eyes tear up as she cradled what was left of her once waist length tresses close to her chest.

There was a loud smack as a fist came crashing into Hiei's jaw sending him to Rori's level with bone crushing force. "You have _no right_ to be angry at her!" Kurama yelled at the apparition, emerald eyes flashing gold with rage.

"Kurama, this isn't helping anything!" Yusuke shouted too, trying to pull the kitsune away. Kurama shoved his hands away and continued to glare down at the youkai now sitting on the grass covered floor looking dazed as he touched his bruised jaw.

"You swore to me Hiei, _SWORE_ you wouldn't touch her." Kurama continued to shout. "You lying son of a bitch!" Mouths dropped open as the fox spoke the curse. Either Kurama was _really_ angry, or hell had just frozen over (which was very likely as snow had just started falling from the gloomy Makai sky again.)

"Why do you care? It's none of your fucking business to begin with," Hiei growled back getting to his feat again.

"Yes, it is _my fucking business_ because unlike you I'm looking out for Rori's interests!" Kurama retorted. Kuwabara's jaw nearly hit the ground as he and Yusuke continued to stare at the two friends go at it. Rori, however, was starting to get annoyed with this. There they went talking about her like she wasn't there again!!! Just when it looked like Kurama would throw another punch she stepped in. Reaching up to both of them she grabbed hold of their ears and pulled hard until they were forced to slouch down to her level.

"Enough! You two are _supposed_ to be friends, now this is fucking ridiculous! What is this, some testosterone thing? Who's gonna draw blood first, is that it? Who's got the bigger piece? Well guess what lads! Mine's longer than both of yours put together so that make me top dog! I'm head bitch here so I call the shots, and I say CHILL OUT!!!" She yelled with such intensity that they were left staring at her in shock.

"Now," She said quieter letting go of their sore ears. "What the hell is all this stuff about claiming mates and shite? And I don't want half the story either!" She demanded pointing her gleaming sword accusing at Kurama.

The fox youkai sighed in defeat. "Hiei has marked you as his mate." Rori stared at all of their reactions to this. Kuwabara looked like he had just stepped into the twilight zone and wanted to get out again. Yusuke was staring from her to Hiei and back again with wide eyes as though trying to believe it. Kurama wouldn't look at her but Hiei was glaring at her, or was he searching her eyes for some thing, she didn't know.

"Is that… what this is?" She asked quietly pulling the torn neck of her shirt away to reveal the mark again. Hiei blanched noticeably, Kurama looked up from the ground and immediately obverted his eyes while Kuwabara made a scoffing noise and Yusuke yelled.

"Hey, woman. Put that away!"

"What?" Rori blinked in confusion. It was just a friggin hickey, so what?

"Rori, displaying your mate mark is the equivalent of stepping out into public naked," Kurama blushed as he explained.

"_Christ!_" Rori muttered quickly closing the rip and tying the frayed ends together as best she could. They couldn't have told her that _first_ now could they? "So what does this mean then? Are we actually like… married or something?" She asked uncertainly. This was all_ way_ to weird for her right now. Why couldn't she be home worrying about Christmas exams or something equally as stupid?

"Well, yes, more or less anyways," Kurama said lightly. "Although since you aren't youkai, the rules don't apply the same way." Rori arched an eyebrow… _rules_? Kurama saw her confused expression and continued.

"A mate mark is like a wedding ring in that it binds two youkai together, but it's more powerful that that. A wedding ring can be removed, a marriage can end… mating is for life." Rori blinked a few times, confused.

"But… I thought that Earth Mover said there were ways of breaking the bond?"

Hiei scoffed in the back of his throat. "There is a way to end a mating... _death._"

"Oh…" Rori said dumbly. Well _that_ just wouldn't do. "So I'm tied to Hiei for the rest of my life?" She wasn't sure that was a good or bad thing. Hiei suddenly looked at the ground again and Rori could feel his disappointment.

"No, it means that I am bound to you," He said quietly. Rori's brow furrowed in confusion again so Kurama elaborated.

"You haven't marked Hiei, there for you haven't committed yourself to him. This is where the rules get fuzzy. See, when demons mate for life they each place a unique mark on their partners to show that they are part of the other and vies versa, since you aren't capable of this you aren't obligated to him in any way."

Rori looked horrified as understanding dawned. Hiei wasn't allowed to have another relationship ever again, but she was home free? She suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt. If she had just pushed him away that day… if she had kept control over her emotions they wouldn't have… if she had known… if… if… if.

--- --- ---

A/N: BUH BUH BUH BUM!!! The toll of doom is sounding for our heroes! What more could I possibly do to make their lives a living hell you ask? (Evil grin) Just wait and see. There will be absolutely NO Disney plots involved in this fic. It will be angsty, it will be depressing, and it will be AWSUM!!! XD

Hikari: Pleaz review if you wanna know how I'm gonna fuck with their lives next!

Yami: What the hell kind' a place is that to stop a chapii?!?! :O

Hikari: Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I couldn't just let it run on for thirty pages now could I? The next chapii will be good though!!! OH THE DRAMA!!!

Yami: "Oo What the hell are you talkin' about woman?

Hikari: You'll just have to wait and see!!!! ;3

Yami: I loath you onna…

Hikari: I know, isn't it great?!?

REVIEW PLEAZZZZZZ! Or you won't get to meet my most awfully brilliant villain ever!!! Oh the evilly goodness! lol I love oxymorons… Ja Ne!

HIKARi


	10. Promise Made, Promise Broken

Well, I was gonna wait to post this after I'd finished writing the next chapii, but I can't wait that long so, here it is! Thanx a million to my reviewers for this chapii!!!

Kyouki: Thank you for your encouragement.

Sadxautumnxsky: I'm glad I have complete control over you now! MWAHAHAHA!! Lol j/k. Thanx for the smiles. :)

Kalista: I'm glad you liked the line. It was probably the best thing I've come up with in a while. XD I tried to make the sword sound extra awesome! I want a sword like that. 3

---

**Disclaimers:** YYH and its characters don't belong to me, but Rori and Blue are all mine and so is… (Dramatic music) THE VILLAIN, SOSHI!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yami: "Oo

Hikari: A little over the top? ..… sorry. I'm just really proud of this villain. He's probably one of the best characters I've come up with! Apart from Hiei-san of course…

Yami: Hikari, you didn't create Hiei-san.

Hikari: (sniffs) WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?!?!? (sobs)

Yami: (sighs) Alright, I'm sorry. If you want to live in your twisted little fantasy world then knock yourself out chika…

Hikari: THANKYOU!!! ♥ "Oo I didn't know I could do that…Hey Yami, look what I did!!! (I know ye can't see it but I just accidentally typed a kawaii little heart!)

Yami: --;

**Word bank**

Tori Bird

Sumimassen Forgive me/ Sorry!

Baka Idiot

Onna Girl

--- --- ---

Rori sat on the ground leaning against a tree trunk that night around their camp fire. The boys had all fallen asleep hours ago, but Rori was unable to shut her eyes. She removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose sorely as she watched the blurred form of the fire dance in front of her.

She couldn't get over what they'd told her that day; the guilt was incredible. It really was her fault, or so she assured herself. No wonder Hiei was acting so weird around her lately. All this time she'd been putting it down as just the whole matting season thing, but it wasn't that at all. Hiei was confused, just like her.

_Does he really think that I care whether or not I'm obligated to him by some mate mark? If he wants me to be with him, I'll be with him and no one else. I'm not about to cheat on him! _She snorted with cynical laughter, like she even had anyone to cheat on him with in the first place. She quieted herself again when Kuwabara shifted in his spot on the other side of the fire, sprawling out further on the purple grass.

She clutched her feather shaped sword as she contemplated the boys sleeping near by, Yusuke leaning against a short bushy orange tree, chin to chest, snoring lightly, and Kurama against another tree a few feet away resting with his head tilted gracefully against the smooth bark, his arms crossed over his chest loosely. Rori frowned when she noticed that she couldn't find Hiei. She squinted, to lazy to pull her glasses back on, but was sure there were no black figures leaning against any of the tree trunks or lying on the chilled ground.

Suddenly remembering the apparition's height fetish, Rori tilted her green head back and was surprised to immediately spot a black splotch sitting in the branches directly above her. Pulling off her runners, Rori placed her glasses in one of them so they wouldn't fall while she climbed, slid her sword snuggly into a make-shift sheath tied to her belt and leapt upward grabbing onto the lowest limbs and heaved herself up with some effort. At first she was afraid her movements would wake the others, but the cracks and pops of the campfire masked her motion perfectly as she scaled the blue-purple branches in her stocking feet.

She gasped as she pulled herself onto Hiei's branch and the heat as well as the light receded from her. It was freezing! Shivering, she scooted closer to the fire youkai wrapping her short legs around the thick branch, unfurling her wings to use as balancers. She came to sit just inches from his crossed legs stretched outward as he rested back against the trunk, his arms propped behind his head for support.

Now that she was here Rori really had no idea what to do. Should she wake him up and tell him her thoughts? How would she do that? Hi Hiei, sorry for waking you so late. By-the-by, do you want to be my mate?

_Yeah that'll go over nicely I'm sure!_ Rori exhaled a shuttering breath and a fog rose in the air around her._ Fuck its cold! _

"Go back down to the fire onna. You're teeth are chattering so loud you'll draw all sorts of youkai to us." Rori blushed as Hiei spoke to her still leaning back with his eyes shut.

"I'm fine here thanks," She said stubbornly, pulling her wings in to use as a blanket. Hiei snorted in amusement but still did not open his eyes.

"What do you want?" Rori stared at the apparition's blurred form for an eon before she found the right words.

"I want to tell you something…" A crimson eye cracked open in interest and she took that as a go ahead. "About this whole mate mark thing…"

"Onna, I don't expect anything…"

"No, just hear me out, please." Both ruby orbs were staring intently at her now and Rori could feel her neck boil with a blush. "If… if you want me…" She inhaled shakily, "Then I'll be yours."

"I can't accept that offer onna." Hiei finally spoke in a whisper as they stared into each others' eyes.

"Why not? I know I can't mark you, but that won't stop me from caring about you just as much as you do me." He raised a brow and Rori sighed in exasperation.

_Forgive me for presuming to know your feelings _She thought jokingly for him to hear and he rolled his eyes.

_You will want things that I can't give you onna_ Hiei spoke in her thoughts as well, never breaking eye contact with her.

_Then I'll live without them. You took me as your mate. I'm not just going to walk away after that_.

_You should have…_ Rori frowned as she felt a guilt that mirrored her own radiate from his thoughts. Suddenly everything came into focus for her. She was blaming herself for taking away his freedom and he was blaming himself for taking hers.

She timidly reached out a small hand and brushed his bangs away from his eyes with a gentle smile. "I don't mind that you changed my life for me. We all know I wasn't gonna do it myself…" She giggled as a tiny smile turned one corner of his lips. He leaned into her touch and then pulled her by the arm until she was resting in his lap.

Rori gasped as the fever in his touch spread to hers again and she shivered, though definitely not from the cold anymore. Hiei grabbed her mouth in a rough kiss and she accepted it by parting her lips.

"This is hardly the time or the place, Hiei," Rori whispered as the apparition pulled down the collar of her shirt to kiss the bite mark tenderly. He growled deep within his chest but pulled back again. She was right; they were twenty feet up a tree in Makai, their friends on the ground below. Sex would just have to wait till later.

Rori sighed into his warm chest as she settled down to sleep. Hiei had fallen asleep again; an arm wrapped firmly around her waste, and was… purring... It took everything the angel had not to laugh out loud as she rested her head against his gently vibrating chest.

Maybe now life would be better? Rori sighed, closing her eyes as she imagined what Kurama would say tomorrow morning when she told him that she was staying with Hiei after all. She wished she'd brought a camera; the look would be priceless. And with that Rori fell into deep sleep, unaware that there would be no time for amusing little thoughts like this one for a very long time to come.

--- --- ---

They made it to Hakusai city the next day as the sun was going down again leaving the sky grey with unshed snow. Kurama still seemed to be peeved with everyone's favorite kajihenge and visa versa (his "priceless" expression apparently hadn't amused him the way it had Rori, Yusuke and Kuwabara) and indeed the two friends wouldn't even look at each other as they wondered through the demon infested city. Rori ignored the two stubborn boys and looked at her surroundings. The city looked just like old Japan with the square roofed pagodas, tired temples, shoji doors and lack of modern machinery.

The Tantei stopped in the dim streets and looked around for a moment. "So what now?" Rori asked absently stretching her wings up as far as they would go, earning a few darting glances from the demons wondering the dark streets.

"I guess we should ask for directions to this Seki no Yoru before…" Yusuke began but was cut short.

"OI!!!" Rori shouted surprising them all as she whipped around and grabbed a man by the collar. He'd been tugging on her feathers curiously and squeaked in surprise when the tiny woman grabbed him roughly. Hiei involuntarily stepped closer to the angel.

"Sumimasen, Tori-San," A scraggly blue skinned man with a short thick cone shaped horn on his forehead and deep grey eyes jabbered with a delirious smile. "You have so much power… I couldn't help but touch…" The man smiled with a sheepish look that suggested he was not mentally sound as he clasped his hands apologetically. Hiei didn't seem to accept the request for forgiveness and advanced further, hand going to the katana at his belt.

"Hiei," The warning was nearly a whisper as Rori released the blue demon and placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. He glared at her, but released his katana finally. "You should be more careful who you're manhandling next time," She warned the blue man with a harsh tone.

"Of course Tori-san, what can I do to make up for my unacceptable stupidity?" Blue chattered again bowing and waving his hands over-enthusiastically. Rori squinted suspiciously at the youkai unsure if she trusted him or not.

"You could tell us where this Seki no Yoru night club is," Kuwabara suggested. Wow… apparently Orangey did have a brain.

"Yes of course!! I know the place well!" Blue exclaimed excitedly hurrying off with a hunched hobble. "Follow me!" And the Tantei took off after the surprisingly fast lunatic.

They traveled at a hard jog for nearly ten minutes weaving in and out of allies and streets before they came to a large building glowing warmly from the inside. It looked high class and well kept; every wood panel and beam on the porch and walls polished and perfectly stained.

"Here it is Tori-san, Seki no Yoru… Found it for you…" Blue stated the obvious as he watched them slowly approach the porch.

"Arigato," Rori thanked him distractedly as she looked up at the tall establishment. There was a sudden vicious snarl from Hiei and Rori swiveled around again, hand flying to the feather sword at her waste before she realized what was happening. Blue had tried to touch her wings again. He crouched on the ground covering his head with his clawed hands, rocking on his heals in fear.

Rori threw Hiei an accusing look, Yusuke and Kuwabara trying to suppress sniggers, and reached down to help the youkai back to his feet. "Here…" She winced slightly as she plucked a fluffy white feather from the underside of her right wing and held it up for the blue man to see. "For helping us," And she handed the glistening quill to him.

Blue stared in awe at the iridescent white as he cradled it in his grimy hands. "Domo Arigato, Tori-san!" And he ran off shouting into the night with glee. Rori smiled at the youkai, happy that she'd saved Hiei from slitting the poor fool's throat.

"Shall we go in?" Kurama asked sliding back the front shoji door and entering, the others following close behind.

The outside of the building may have been old fashioned but the inside _definitely _wasn't. It looked like a normal Ningen night club with flashing lights, loud music, and demons dressed erotically dancing and mingling on the dance floor, at the long bar and in various couches and seats positioned around the ground level.

"Whoa…" Kuwabara stared as a woman with red skin, a barbed tail and a crown of spikes sauntered by carrying a tray of drinks while wearing close to nothing. Yusuke smacked him on the back of the head and the psychic shook himself from his daze. The place was crawling with all sorts of creatures, all of which seemed to have one thing on their minds…

"Why hello there," A husky voice spoke into Rori's ear over the blaring music. She jumped and turned around to see a demoness with sleek brown skin and black dread locks pulled up in a high pony-tale that seemed to fan out unnaturally, with yellow eyes, pupils slotted like cat eyes, but doubled and overlapping to form an 'x' that was wide in the dime lights. She wore something resembling leather in the form of a mini-skirt and a short top that barely covered her breasts, her slender hands covered in straps and bangles as she swept them over Rori's shoulders.

"Uh… K –Kon-nichi wa?" Rori stuttered as a blush spread across her face like wild fire. It wasn't that she was embarrassed that a woman was flirting with her; it was the face that someone was flirting with her at all that brought the color to her face.

_I know it's mating season… but DAMN!! _She looked over to see her other friends in similar predicaments. She saw another woman drape an arm around Hiei's shoulder and felt a pang of jealousy.

_Great, now's not the time for this, Kanbara! _She told herself, annoyed, but didn't have to fret much longer.

"I told you to get your hands off me, onna." Hiei growled taking said hands and twisting them hard forcing a pained cry from the demoness.

"What's going on here?" A deep, smooth and powerful voice asked, cutting through the noise around them with ease. The woman Hiei was subduing jumped and bowed at the speaker and hurriedly apologized.

"Nothing, Soshi-sama," She blushed slipping back into the crowds again. Everyone turned to see a man with a suave smile, slick blonde hair and piercing electric blue eyes in a Ningen business suit holding a drink in one hand, a woman in the other.

_So. Tall… _Rori thought in awe as she stared up at the six-foot-something male… Okay, so six something wasn't _that_ tall, but when you're five foot flat everyone tends to look a little larger than life.

"Are you Soshi, the owner of this establishment?" Kurama asked with a hard glare at the man. The blonde whispered something to the woman hanging on his arm and she pouted before disappearing onto the dance floor and out of sight.

"I am, and you are?" He asked, still with the suave smirk on his lips. Rori tried to since his emotions but could find nothing but a chilly mental block. She shivered discreetly, her gut feeling saying that the demon was bad news.

"Reikai Tantei…" Yusuke piped up in his cocky voice. A few demons within earshot looked up with shocked or angry expressions and some even hurried to get away.

_Sound… _Rori thought as she saw the smile falter on Soshi's face momentarily._ I guess Urameshi really is a bad ass. _

"Of course," The youkai finally answered smugly and gestured to a back corner of the establishment. "Please, won't you join me for a drink? I'm sure there are questions you wish to ask me."

He was just turning to lead them away when he caught sight of Rori. He stared from her framed silver eyes then moved to her wings before glancing at the sword at her waste. Rori saw something flicking in his icy gaze as he focused on the weapon, but still could not since any emotions from the tall man.

"Is there a problem?" Hiei growled noticing the youkai's eyes linger on his 'property'. Soshi glanced at the apparition nonchalantly.

"I'm afraid I can only allow one of you to interrogate me," Soshi explained as though he were board with them. He snapped his fingers like the crack of a whip and a dozen youkai seeped out of the crowd to surround them, "I can't have the entire Reikai Tantei together under my roof, it would be far to detrimental to my state of being," He smirked as though he'd won a battle of wits.

"And who would you suggest be the one to speak with you?" Kurama inquired smoothly, emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously. Soshi seemed to size each of them up but as soon as his eyes fell on her Rori knew that he was up to something.

"The tori, if you don't mind," He answered calmly.

"Not a chance asshole," Yusuke snapped before Hiei could attack the arrogant prick. "It's mating season… we're not stupid," He sneered at the taller man. Rori blinking in surprise as she looked at Urameshi; she hadn't realized the he knew anything about the time of year. She glanced quickly at Kuwabara who _definitely_ hadn't known by the look on his face.

"Don't be so presumptuous detective," Soshi laughed, the sound a charming, yet slightly unnerving one. "She's been marked already. I couldn't touch her after she'd taken such a binding pledge."

Rori's brow twitched slightly. _Okay, HOW COULD HE TELL?!?!_

"Excuse us for a moment," Kurama said with icy politeness as he ushered his team mates away from the smug youkai. Rori shivered, ruffling her feathers noisily as she felt Soshi's eyes on her back while she tried to focus on the team.

She finally tuned in to hear Kurama say in a hushed voice, "… I don't trust him either, but it's the only way we're going to get the information we need."

"We're supposed to be protecting her, not handing her over on a plate, kitsune," Hiei gritted, baring his fangs in anger.

"I think we should let her do the talkin'…" Kuwabara agreed slowly, shifting uneasily as he looked over his shoulder at the demon guards staring at them.

"Wait… _what_?! You're agreeing with that creep?" Rori asked incredulously. Kurama raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed through a mental link_, Soshi, Kurama not you._ Her four companions stayed silent with grim expressions. "I'm sorry, I've lost my mind, wait here while I go find it…"

"This isn't funny, baka onna." Hiei growled at the girl's attempt at comic relief. Yep, Hiei was still a prick.

"_And I wasn't LAUGHING!!!" _Rori bit back in a loud whisper, conscious of the eavesdropping youkai all around them.

"Look, all you have to do is sit and talk with him. You know how to work all those hard-ass business guys, this is the same thing!" Yusuke whispered back.

"Oh, yeah, except for that this guy's a _demon_!!! They think I've marked someone as my mate, but I haven't. What if someone else gets the bright idea to come after me? I don't think Hiei can kill them all and still live to see tomorrow!" Rori hissed back. Hiei's head jerked up at this; apparently he hadn't thought of that possibility yet.

"You've already been marked Rori, no one is going to do anything to you," Kurama said softly checking over his shoulder as well.

"Can you promise me that?" Rori asked defiantly putting her hands on her hips as she glared at the four boys in front of her.

"Well… no not really," Yusuke finally conceded. Rori threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Look, we'll stay close by all night. If anything goes wrong contact one of us telepathically and we will come in after you… okay?" Kurama urged looking nervously at the group of demons walking towards them at a signal from their boss.

"…Okay…" Rori sighed uncertainly as the demon party escorted the Tantei out of the club. Hiei never took his eyes off her as he was practically dragged from the establishment, crimson eyes alight with apprehension. _ I'll be okay. _She mouthed to him just before he disappeared from sight. "I hope…"

"Please, come with me…" Soshi gestured, waiting for her to fill in her name.

"Tori-san," She answered coldly giving him a wary silver glare. His smile did not falter as he led her to a corner lit brightly with a hanging lamp, furnished with a large soft sofa that curved with the corner, a small table set before it. Rori perched herself on the edge of the seat he designated for her and watched as he ordered them both a drink.

"You keep strange company Tori-san," Soshi grinned as a waiter brought over two tall slim glasses filled with purple liquid to them. Rori did not answer but continued to glare at the youkai as he handed her a glass. He seemed overly smug, but not in a pompous, falsely cocky way. He really thought he was better than those around him. Rori vaguely wondered if his strength had anything to do with this.

She absently took a sip of her drink when he did and grimaced as it burned her tongue and throat though she managed not to cough and spit it out.

"Yes, nice isn't it?" Soshi said draining his glass quickly and calling for another one. "They say that one glass could render a Ningen unconscious for an entire week, but I have never had the pleasure of testing this theory." Rori swiftly set the glass back down.

"I need information," She cut to the chase staring the taller man down in her take-no-shit-business-mode. He smiled broader at this and set his glass down as well leaning back leisurely into the sofa and giving her his full attention.

"I've been informed that you are currently on good business terms with the youkai crime organization in Ningenkai." Soshi nodded a knowing glint in his eyes; Rori still could not since any emotions, so she pressed on. "I need to know who runs the operation and what they are currently doing." A curious expression forced the demon's eyebrows up slightly as he continued to smile.

"And why should I tell you any of this?" Rori saw his eyes flash with an unknown emotion again and she tried harder to find his hidden thoughts. Soshi seemed to notice this. "You're an empath Tori-san. I'm surprised that a tori youkai would have enough mental capacity to support such a talent." Rori twitched at the implications but stayed silent.

"You will not be able to since my emotions unless I wish you to. I too have empathic abilities." Rori couldn't help when curiosity welled inside her.

"How do you block it so thoroughly?" Soshi's smile took on a hint of mischief as he looked at her and she could see the razor tips of large canines peeking from behind his lips. Rori felt another hint of annoyance at his superiority complex as a tingling sensation spread through her skull.

"I could show you Tori-san, for a price of course." Rori looked warily at him but did not stop him as he sat up and reached for her. She gasped as the tingling in her head rose and he clutched her face between his large, strong hands. She felt all her emotions well to the surface and gather as though clinging to and passing threw her cheeks and into his hands.

He let go suddenly and Rori sighed, though the tingling had transformed into a heavy buzzing. She was surprised that her sixth since had been sheathed some how, the world around her quieted to nothing. It was lonely… frightening. She squared her shoulders trying to look unaffected as she asked, "What is your price then?"

Stupid question… Soshi grinned at her, eyes flashing unnervingly as he reached forward again. She flinched fearing the worst as he caressed one of her wing then plucked a single, long, sleek feather twirling it teasingly in front of her. "This is my first payment."

Rori thought she might have been swaying in her seat as the buzzing in her head started to blot out the noise of the club around them. "And… the second half?" She felt her breathing quicken as the room blurred. What was wrong with her? Had he done something when he'd blocked out her powers? Her eyes fell on the still mostly full glass on the table in front of her and her heart pounded in her throat. She looked back at the demon in front of her and found him still smiling, a glint of triumph in his electric blue orbs.

"You'll know soon enough," Were his final words as her vision began to dance.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Rori thought frantically, trying to remember how to contact the Tantei telepathically. She felt her body fall backwards, though her mind had detached completely and was floating in a hazy black nothingness at the moment.

_HIEI!_ Was the last coherent thought before the angel slipped into unconsciousness.

--- --- ---

A/N: HAH! Told ya Soshi was a prick. And not in the kawaii way that Hiei is. Oh no! As my mam would say, he's a "scum-bucket-weasel-dirt-bag" lol Anyways… DIDN'T ANYONE EVER WARN THAT GIRL ABOUT DATE-RAPE DRUGS?!?!? Meh… and the plot thickens! I wonder what will come of this stupid slip up. (Fakes looking thoughtful)

Yami: (waves hand in air enthusiastically) Oh, ooh! I know! XD

Hikari: Shh!! Don't spoil it for 'um! (Both Kaykos grin wickedly)

Tune in next time if you're curious to see who gets wailed on, who does the wailing and whether or not the sun will shine again for our heroes.

Yami: And heroine!

Hikari: Oh, ya, her too obviously.

Hikari & Yami: Ja Ne!!!

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!

HIKARi


	11. To Little To Late

Disclaimers: Ye know I don't own this anime, so why am I repeating my self over and over again?!?!

Yami: So we don't get sued from here to kingdom come…

Hikari:O0… oh yeah. So we don't own it. There ya go! We do own Rori and any one you don't recognize in this fic.

I'm sooooooooooo sorry its been so long. School started, I rearly had a melt down, my Aunt got merried, and its homecoming week!!! I'm SWAMPT!!!

I'm still waiting to see if anyone figured out what Hakusai City translates to. TT I'm so sad that no one wants to know… it was funny when I wrote it. But anyways… THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I think I have sixteen now!!! The most reviews I've ever gotten on a story were Thirty-three…. Do you think I'll get more for this story?

Yami: Psh… no.

Hikari: I DIDN'T ASK YOU!!!

--- --- ---

Word Bank

Tori - Bird

Tenshi - Angel

Youkai - Demon

Youki (↑↑pronounced the same way) - Demon aura/energy

--- --- ---

The four remaining Tantei were escorted roughly from the pagoda and tossed out into the dark streets again where they were forced to wait while their newest team member negotiated with their mission target. They took refuge from the freshly falling snow under the awning of an abandoned building across the road and stayed there watching, and waiting.

"Man, this sucks!" Yusuke complained while they huddled close to the grimy wall to escape the icy breeze. "Why can't we just go kick some ass and get answers that way? It's always worked before."

"Because this demon is not like anyone we have encountered before Yusuke. To attack blindly without a definite strategy would be suicide." Kurama explained coolly, though the edge in his voice suggested that a little "ass kicking" would do wonders for his mood at the moment.

"So why's everyone so up tight about this Soshi guy? Is he really that bad?" Kuwabara asked shoving his hands into his shirt to try and thaw his numb digits.

"You've never seen the Chapter Black Tape, but try to imagine all the horrific and unspeakable actions that the Ningen race has ever committed." They all turned to see Hiei crouched down with his face half buried in his crossed arms as they rested on his knees.

His crimson eyes were trained on the building his mate was still occupying but his voice was deadly serious.

"Now imagine what a Chapter Black Tape might contain for Demons… Soshi is responsible for at least a quarter of everything that would be on that record."

"Whoa…" Kuwabara blinked in response. "So, why does Koenma think he knows the Demons running the Ningenkai operation that's after Rori?"

"Because Soshi has been apprehended and jailed several times for straying into Ningenkai and interfering with crime organization there." Kurama explained giving Hiei a hard glare that the other two did not understand. "His business is information."

"And why are we letting Rori talk to this creep by her self again?" Yusuke asked in a sarcastic tone that conveyed his obvious disgust for the situation at hand.

"Because she's the only one who can positively identify if he's lying and so long as Soshi doesn't know that Rori is an Angel she's safe." Hiei snorted at the kitsune's words drawing everyone's attention back to the apparition sitting in the snow.

"Hey Man what's your problem?" Yusuke asked annoyed with the small youkai's attitude. Hiei's eyes shifted momentarily to the detective as though he would respond then returned to their vigil of the building across the way.

"She's taking to long," He said quietly, the smallest hit of unease creeping into his words. The other three boys stared at him mildly surprised before Kuwabara spoke up.

"Hey man, don't worry. If she was in trouble she'd let us know. Besides, Rori's a tuff chick, she knows how to look after herself," The carrot top smiled reassuringly if only to hide his own worry for their friend.

_I hope so…_

Hiei sat, his feet buried deep in the falling snow as he watched the pagoda unmoving, unchanging. He felt something out of place, something to miniscule to notice by chance. Something wasn't right and he was certain it had to do with his onna.

He did not like to think in such terms, but Rori was his possession now, his charge, his life essentially, and he'd do anything to protect that. It was his duty… his purpose.

The other three men continued to talk in hushed voices beside him but he paid little to no heed. His crimson eyes fixed on the building opposite them and did not move, did not blink. His right hand was tense on the hilt of his katana, the muscles in his legs coiled, prepared to fly at a moments notice.

But nothing happened, there was no notice, no indication that anything sinister might be transpiring within the wooden parameters of the club for nearly another hour. Just silence and the wind, until…

_HIEI!!! _

The call was so sudden and so strong his teeth rattled as he shot to his feet, startling the other three Tantei.

"Christ, Hiei!" Yusuke complained loudly, clutching his chest where his heart had nearly leap from between his ribs while they stared at the apparition, half way through taking a step toward the building they had previously been evicted from. "A little warning would be nice!"

"Be quiet you fool," Hiei snapped and all way silent save for the wind as Hiei strained both his ears and his mind. Hoping for anything; a word, a whisper, _anything_…

_HELP! _

That was all the clarification he needed. Hiei shot towards the pagoda at a dead run, one thought fueling his speed._ Rori._

"Hiei, what the hell?!" Yusuke yelled as he, Kurama and Kuwabara took off after the seemingly crazed fire youkai. Kurama was the first to catch up and match speed with the short apparition as they burst through the club doors and made a b-line for the nearest stare case.

"Hiei, what's happened? Did Rori contact you?" Hiei's crimson eyes flashed toward the kitsune and Kurama halted, unnerved by the amount of hatred in the blood red orbs. Hiei's entire body quivered and shimmered with a tangible aura of youki as his blood boiled with rage.

"If he hurts her I will rip him apart!"

--- --- ---

Rori's eyes jumped open at a distant thundering noise and immediately closed again as her surroundings assaulted her pounding senses. She groaned, rolling over into a fetal position clutching her head.

Hangover from hell… literally.

A soft patting on the floor near by brought the angel to her senses and she bolted up right in alarm. She found herself in a huge, low slung futon bed with sheer drapes and cushions of every shape and size. The sheets were silken and white and currently the only thing covering her. A heavy weight around her neck informed her that someone had found her charmed necklace and placed it on her retuning the gruesome scares in place of her opalescent wings.

She blinked in confusion as her silver eyes met a pair of large orange ones. A little girl no more than three feet tall stood at the end of the bed peering over the board curiously, her short straight sun set colored hair tousled and knotted around a pair of cat like ears.

"Ohayo gozaimass Tori-sama," The little girl squeaked as she came out from behind the bed and held out a bundle of cloth in her hands. "I've washed your clothing."

Rori's cheeks burned at the reminder of her complete nudity under the sheets and pulled them around herself tighter. "Where am I?" She asked hurriedly taking her clothes and dressing as best she could under the silken covers.

"In the Master's bed chambers Tori-sama," The girl answered flatly.

"What?!" Rori nearly lost her footing as she tried to pull her runners back on. "How long have I been here?"

"Nearly six hours. The Master will return shortly, you should stay here." The little feline child said watching inanely as Rori pulled her jumper on and walked to the door of the room while hurriedly tying her butchered hair out of her face.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather not be here when that creep comes ba…" She froze as she swung the heavy wooden double doors open and Soshi appeared looming over her petite form, framed in the darkness of the corridor beyond the room.

"You're awake. I was beginning to think you'd sleep forever, Tenshi-san." He began to advance on her slowly with his velvet smile and Rori found her legs propelling her away from him in time with his own steps, fear filling her slowly.

"Tori…" She managed to amend jumping slightly as her back bumped into a chest of drawers against the far wall. "Not tenshi."

"Oh come now," Soshi tisked, his teeth gleaming with underlying menace as his icy blue eyes captured hers in a frightening hold. "I knew as soon as you tried to enter my mind that you were no ordinary tori and the many hours I have had to… _examine_ you while you were disposed have proved so."

Rori's eyes hardened at the mirth in his choice of words and her fists clenched. "Examine?"

"Yes," Soshi chuckled softly seeing that his words hade struck a cord. "You have been unconscious for nearly seven hours. I must say that I found the marks on your body captivating. Particularly the mark on your neck," Rori's hand shot to her neck where Hiei's fang marks lay and a white hot anger boiled in her chest. That mark was personal, sacred even.

"You may tell Koenma that I commend him on the craft and ingenuity of Reikai. The enchanted stone which conceals your angelic features is ingenious." Soshi seemed to be playing with her as he spoke, his hands folded carelessly over his broad chest, confident smile ever present.

"So I've been naked _and_ unconscious in your bed for seven hours and the only thing you've been exploring are the marks on my skin? Am I really supposed to believe that?" The defiance in her voice was more than Rori herself hade been expecting and she felt a fleeting since of self assurance before the disturbing glint reappeared in Soshi's eyes

"I did not say that, Tenshi-san, you assumed." He cooed pressing himself close to her now that there was no where for her to go. "I must say I am far more interested in you than I thought I would be. You're abilities are tempting in themselves but you are quite captivating as a woman as well." Rori's cheeks burned bright red with anger and indignation.

"Get away from me," She tried to command, but her voice fell back on itself, becoming soft with the turmoil of emotions. Soshi chuckled deeply again which only fueled the angel's anger further.

"Your gift is a rare one Tenshi-san and with my help you could master it, turn it off and on at will as I do. I would offer you a place by my side and under my apprenticeship here in Makai, but I get the distinct feeling you don't like me."

"What could have given you _that_ idea?" Rori bit back, finding just enough strength in her small voice to sound defiant. Soshi's seemingly immortal smirk dropped from his face so quickly that Rori felt the change in mood as though the temperature had just plummeted several hundred degrees within seconds. By instinct she called out for help, telepathically reaching for the closest being to her soul.

_HIEI!!!_

Then Soshi struck out. Rori didn't even see a single muscle flinch until the blonde demon's palms were pressed against her temples, his fingers holding her face in a bruising lock. She screamed in surprise and pain and grabbed futilely at his wrists with her small fingers.

"I am through playing games onna, you will cooperate with me or I will make you regret it!" Soshi's suave voice was suddenly harsh and menacing as his ice blue eyes bore into her silver ones. Rori felt his mind reach out to hers and knew what was going to happen next. She struggled harder against his hold, kicking and screaming, but could not stop his invasion.

He entered her thoughts like a cold fog sweeping in at midnight. Everything he touched froze and became mixed up as he seemed to dig deeper, searching for something.

_HELP!!!_ Rori screeched again telepathically before Soshi blocked her mental voice and locked her into her own mind. She watched as Soshi skimmed through her memories as though looking through a picture portfolio of her life. Memories of birthdays, first days of school, her mother singing her to sleep, her friends in elementary school, the car wreck…

_NO!_ Rori screamed in her own thoughts as Soshi dug deeper into her emotionally scarred past. He took great care in viewing the night her mother died then moved on to the next tragedy. She relived her father's suicide, the time she spent in federal care, the hospitals and psychiatrist visits… and then he went further.

Soshi stumbled upon the night Rori and Hiei first slept together. He seemed deeply intrigued by the memory and lingered on it. Rori felt cold sweat mingle with hot tears on her cheeks, felt the corner of the wardrobe behind her burrow into her flesh, but still could not move away, could not shut her mind to the invading demon's eyes. She saw the memory as Soshi saw it, watching from a third person point of view.

Soshi seemed to freeze the memory at a precise moment and Rori could not help but stare at the image through his eyes. She saw herself; her hand more specifically caressing Hiei's hip with a whisper of affection and a pop of white sparks, almost like a bolt of static, attacked a small patch of the apparition's skin. It seemed to hurt him for a split second, but was soon lost in the haze of heat clouded memory.

Soshi pulled out of Rori's mind so abruptly that she thought she might be drawn out as well. She dropped heavily to the marble floor and grasped at the sides of her face, now bruising from the force of Soshi's grip. She sobbed uncontrollably, feeling as though he had just scrapped every bit of personal information from inside her scull and examined it while laughing in her face. It was both humiliating and painful.

It was torture.

"I have what I need Tenshi-san," Soshi said bluntly straightening the cuff of his suit jacket. "Tara," He barked and the little orange eyed neko girl walked calmly and briskly up to the pair. Rori peered up at her through streaming eyes and saw the girl staring down at her; no look of pity or fear, or even unease clouded her expression. Her small, youthful face showed nothing more than bland attention and obedience.

"Please help Tenshi-san to the room next door, and be sure she _remains_ there," Soshi's cold command sent shivers down Rori's spine as the small girl took on a menacing glint in her orange eyes and advanced on the angel, retractable claws sliding from their sheaths on her tiny fingers with a metallic ring.

But before the neko could even reach out to grab her, an explosion roared around them like a bomb being dropped and the doors to the room splintered completely as they were forced inward.

"Get your fucking hands off her…" A cool and deadly voice demanded followed by a strident crash that shook the entire room.

--- --- ---

Hikari: Yup, I'm evil. I stopped right there cuz I couldn't think of anything else and I was afraid if I waited any longer I'd piss some people off. So there you have it, CHAPTER 11!!! This is my longest story yet, and it's still not finished!! The plot will start coming together really soon though I hope. But I need to know if I should introduce a new character in this story or if anyone is interested in a sequel.

To tell you a secret, this story has had soooo many different plots in the last few months it's been ridiculous trying to keep up with it all! And in one version Kurama meets his significant other through Rori.

Yami: Yeah, but she failed to mention that his significant other was a MAN!!!

Hikari: HUSH! Yami's just mad cuz she's secretly a Kurama fan-girl.

Yami: glares weapons of mass destruction at her opposite

Hikari: Okay, so in one version of this story Kurama is gay. But I decided I needed a new OC to thicken the plot so I gave Kura a really cool girl to chase after. Unfortunately she will complicate the plot… A LOT!!!

So VOTING TIME!!! Bust out those poles, I need a general consciences on this one. PLEAZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'm writing this for ye, so if you don't give me feed back I'm going to assume I can take this thing to hell and back and you won't care! And trust me… you _don't_ want that! P

Until next time READ, REIVEW, AND BE MERRY!!!!!

P.S. this is a test of the HPB system. (Not human papa Loma virus, Hikari's Public Broadcasting system!!!) If you read my authors note, say so in a review. I get the feeling no one is reading them and it would save me from repeating myself in review responses if ye did read them!!!

HIKARi


	12. Adapt

Disclaimers… ya know what I'm gonna say. Don't own it, never will. Do own the OCs; no touchy.

Hikari: Yippy… no one's reading my shite anymore… is it just my account or is no one getting alerts anymore? I haven't gotten a single review in weeks… sniff. (tries not to cry)

Yami: Its okay, Kari, just let it out… (pats on back)

--- --- ---

In case you've forgotten…

"Watersucksitreallyreallysucks!" - Speech

"_Highdiddleickdaladayshine!"_ - Thought

--- --- ---

Koenma was sitting at his desk, minding his mountainous pile of paper work when the calm of his office was shattered, quite literally. He continued to stamp papers in the normal fashion, barely noticing what he was reading and just as he smacked the big red kanji symbol "approved" on another file there was a deafening

_BANGSHATTERCRASH_.

Papers and bobbles from his desk spilled everywhere and he himself was knocked from his chair. He gasped as he toppled over and braced himself for impact… but it never came. Koenma looked up to realize with an amount of shock that he was floating some two feet off the polished marble floor, papers drifting lazily around him like doily sized snowflakes.

"What the…" The young ruler blinked as he found the source of all the noise and commotion. An enormous, ancient mirror that sat in one corner of the room was glowing white hot, the smooth, gleaming wood frame cracked as though under great pressure. And then the glass seemed to crack of its own accord.

The large crevices in the reflective glass began to warp, as though the mirror had become soft and was gumming up around the edges. Then, quite suddenly, it jetted outward forming a small tunnel and five people were jettisoned from the portal before it melded back together and returned to a flat, smooth, reflective surface once more.

"EEP!" Koenma uttered as the zero-g effect of the moment vanished and he and all his office supplies clattered to the floor.

"Oh, ow…" Yusuke managed to groan as he sat up on the cold floor and put a hand to his ringing head.

"Yusuke," Koenma said in shock as he watched the other Tantei sit up in similar fashions of disorientation and pain. "How did you…?"

"Ask Rori," Kuwabara said looking unnerved by the experience. "One minute we were busting in to Soshi's place to save her the next thing you know we're on the run."

"We were cornered in a dead end. The wall was made of mirror and Rori some how pushed through it," Kurama explained with incredulity, watching as Hiei pulled the angel into a standing position.

"Yes, I saw this end of that magic trick," Koenma grumbled, dusting himself off as he surveyed his office in shambles.

There was a sudden flurry of black motion and a soft smack of bodies connecting. "You bastard," Hiei hissed struggling to get to the Reikai prince through the restraining grasps of Kuwabara and Kurama.

Koenma blinked several times in surprise. Since when did the kajihenge care quite that much? "I take it the mission did not go according to plan?" He inquired, not fazed by the small apparition's fervent motions at his throat, trusting that the others would restrain him.

"According to _plan_?" Yusuke demanded, so disbelieving the emotion made his chest ach. The detective's mouth hung open in shock as his boss raised an eyebrow nonchalantly. "DID YOU SEE THE WAY WE GOT HERE?! HOW IS THAT EVEN _POSSIBLE_?"

"It appears Rori's environment has forced her to adapt…" Koenma began but didn't get much further.

Hiei renewed his efforts against his comrades and began dragging the other two men along with him towards the large polished desk behind which the teenaged ruler sat.

"_Adapt!_ I'll show you "adapt" you pompous son of a…" But Hiei never had the pleasure of acting out his train of thought. There was a loud thunk and a metallic ringing as a white-gold blade in the shape of a feather sunk deep into the wooden top of Koenma's desk, a few scant millimeters from his left hand.

"Oh my," Koenma said stunned, as he dropped back into the high backed chair behind his desk, staring as the blade quivered in the wood surface. He looked up slowly at the angel and his eyes softened in a regretfully sorrowful smile.

Rori's small frame trembled as her once silver eyes now lay dull, like cold steel under choppy, tangled and dirty tresses of mint hair. "Ex-plain…" She managed to say in a jerky whimper, the fist not holding the pummel of her blade curled so tightly that her long nails precipitating profuse blood flow from her palm.

The room was now quiet as all struggle and movement stilled. Koenma gritted the little blue pacifier between his teeth almost painfully before beginning what would most likely be a very hard conversation to accomplish.

"I haven't seen that blade in nearly three hundred years," He explained nostalgically. Slowly, the prince reached out and traced a thin finger over the perfectly round white jewel on the hilt of the weapon. A symbol of the same design as the others on the hilt sunk into the surface of the iridescent sphere. It then turned a deep, jet black as though melting into the new color and shone like hematite in the otherwise flawlessly brilliant sword. The symbol was a cross with two horizontal lines, the one on top slightly shorter than the other, two more lines crossing the vertical line to connect at each point of the smaller horizontal line.

Koenma scowled deeply upon reading the symbol and looked up at the angel again. "I'm so sorry," He mumbled under his breath before speaking up, "Unfortunately, this is not the symbol I remember having been here. What forced you to materialize this?"

Rori stood stoic before the teenaged prince, staring as though everything had remained silent and still the whole time she stood before him. She swayed slightly, her knees locked so tight that it compromised her balance. Her cloths were slightly damp and torn in places, her glasses absent from her face while dark, almost black circles lay under her dull eyes, stark against her ghost pale skin.

"She was retaliating against an attack by an Earth Mover," Kurama answered for the silent angel, leaning closer slightly to peer at the black symbol so out of place on the white sword. "What does this marking mean?"

"Did she kill them?" Koenma asked ignoring the kitsune's question as he watched Rori's head shoot up at the word "marking".

"Naw," Yusuke answered slowly eyeing Rori warily as she shook with what appeared to be a cold tremor. "Hiei was pretty pissed off after everything happened, he slit the guy's throat, but the dude was toast anyways. Rori practically ripped open his entire chest cavity."

"Mark," Rori suddenly barked out, looking up at the men in the room around her. "The mark!" They all stared at her incredulously as she tried to reach out for Hiei who was standing a few feet away. Hiei jerked forward instinctively when her knees gave way beneath her and she fell against him, her body hanging limply in his arms, clearly unconscious. Hiei stared with wide carnelian eyes in the ringing silence before regaining his composure and lifting the woman in his arms bridal style. When he had situated her small frame in his arms he turned those burning red eyes on his "boss" and glared.

Koenma could take a hint.

"The mark is derived from an ancient Makaian language that has been dead for some ten thousand years now. It's believed the angels were once a race of youkai or even a relative of the human race, no one is really certain, but the language was their own. This is the last blade forged by that race. It has gone by many names as it's reappeared in various locations throughout the three worlds in the last millennia; Éclair Blanc, Lâmina de vida, Excalibur, Sslava. One thing is for certain, this weapon holds enormous power. But…"

The Tantei burned holes in Koenma's skull as they glared at him, waiting for him to continue. "But, every time this sword has been summoned by a mortal…"

No one shifted or blinked or even dared breathe as the tension climaxed and Koenma inhaled, preparing to deliver the worst news he'd ever had to convey.

"Ever time, they have used it to devastate the three worlds, before turning it… on themselves."

--- --- ---

A/N: Woopdy-fucking-doo. Another chapii that no one is going to review. Ya know, at this point if you reviewed and told me "well, your plot and OC characterization SUCK ASS… but hey, I loved the lemon!" I'd be contented. BUT NO!!! Apparently the 205 people who even bothered to hit the last chapii THOUGHT THEY WERE ABOVE REVIEWING!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The looser who doesn't even merit one stinking review (a.k.a Hikari)


	13. Hate You

A/N: Huh… two review. Well that's a step in the right direction at least. THANK YOU AKASHA AND ANIME.STORM!!!! I _LOVE_ Y'ALL!

I'm sorry if that sounded desperate or weird… (Sobs) but I'm really sad right now and no one wants to review this story anymore. But, it will be over soon anyways. Just a couple more chapters, all action and chaos from here on out until the end! At least that will cheer me up a bit, because SOME PEOPLE WON'T!!! (Sighs) Tallyho.

--- --- ---

Hate you

--- --- ---

Chiba Mateo, the principal of Sariyashiki high, sighed glancing up from the documents before her to gaze over her half-moon spectacles at the mint haired girl on the other side of her desk.

When Kanbara Aurora applied for high school admittance she was rejected by all the major public schools of her choice due to her… _psychological state. _The principals of those schools feared that the young girl would destabilize after the loss of her mother as she showed signs of emotional trauma and self-abusive tendencies. Chiba had accepted the girl's application immediately upon reading her record, recognizing an intelligent, hard working student with an honest curiosity and all the good intentions in the world. But with the passing of the girl's father Chiba sometimes wondered now if that had been the right choice.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kanbara-chan?" She asked pleadingly. "The CBEs are extremely difficult and you've missed so much school this past grading period. I think it would be wiser for you to complete the school year with your peers and graduate with your class as…"

"No," Rori interrupted simply, shaking her head from side to side. Koenma had provided convincing enough medical documentation to excuse Rori of her absences from school the last couple weeks, but as soon as she returned Rori wished she hadn't. School was a thousand times harder than before; she couldn't concentrate, couldn't get her work done, couldn't even stand to listen to her senseis lecture without wanting to scream.

Frankly, the level of unease frightened her.

"Alright," Chiba Sensei admonished as she put the pen to the page and signed her name for consent. She refolded the forms and slipped them back into the yellow envelope they arrived in and handed them to the young woman opposite her. "If you have any problems or just need to talk…" She left the sentence open as the girl sat politely with her small hands in her lap.

She watched as the young woman bowed respectfully and exited with her documents, leaving the principal's office, most likely for the last time. Chiba scowled with heavy concern. Rori looked, for lack of more eloquent terminology, like a train wreck. Her hair might have been taken to a pair of gardening sheers for all she knew and her silver eyes seemed unnaturally dull, as though no light was left in them. She had cuts and bruises on her face, neck and hands, but her demeanor was most disturbing of all. The middle aged woman removed her glasses from her weary face and rubbed her temples thinking to herself.

"_It's the same look she had after her father died, only this time she's not just angry at herself…"_ A shiver ran down the woman's spin at the implications and possibilities, _"She's mad at the world."_

--- --- ---

"Rori…RORI!" She jerked back to reality to see Kurama snap his fingers in front of her face a few times. She slowly turned to look at him as they walked down the sidewalk after school. "Where did you go? You looked worlds away."

Rori blinked, chasing away the rampant images and memories that had been plaguing her these last weeks since they had returned to the human world. The emotional conflicts she harbored for the events in Makai had turned into nightmares, then daydreams, and now waking thoughts that blotted out the worlds at times so thoroughly she hardly knew where she was or _who_ she was.

"I'm sorry," She nearly whispered pushing her glasses back up her nose and looking down at her feet as they padded along the concrete walk towards her house. Kurama grimaced as he watched his friend sink back into her shell of timidity. He had hoped that the shock of her experiences with Soshi would wear off, but the kitsune quickly came to realize that what ever had happened between the demon and the angel those hours they had been left alone was not something a few days rest would cure.

He tried speaking with her about it, they all had, but what ever it was Rori would not utter a word, in fact upon mere mention of it the angel fell deathly silent and her now dull steel eyes dropped to the floor as though ashamed, her face still and emotionless as concrete.

"I said," Kurama continued, trying (but failing) to push the concern away for the moment. "We're having another training session at Genkai's this Saturday. Would you like to join us?"

The mint haired onna shook her head meekly and replied with her old ghost of a voice. "I have school exams."

"On the weekend?" Kurama asked in surprise still searching for some trace of emotion on the diminutive angel girl's face. No luck though as she nodded her head plainly and spoke no more.

They parted mid town and Rori quickened her pace to reach her apartment. She could feel a spiteful ach in the base of her skull begin to grow the entire walk home and knew what was going to come. Racing up the stared two at a time she made it to the third floor corner apartment, jabbed the key into the lock and ripped it out again as she turned the knob and rushed through the door, slamming it behind her.

Immediately the pain in her head exploded sending her reeling to the floor, her school bag falling from her shoulder as she landed in a heap on the plush carpet. A scream ripped from her throat but she fought it until the sound from her lips was a mere rasp of a shriek. She clutched the sides of her face feeling the pain burn threw her skull then shoot down her spine, spider-webbing out to every recess of her body until every nerve was set ablaze with pain.

"Ten… nine…eight…" She began to count backwards aloud as the pain subsided steadily. When she got to zero the emotion would come. Every episode so far in the past three weeks had brought a different emotion. If it was fear, she would scream as though her worst nightmare had materialized before her. If it was sorrow she would endure the next twelve hours of uncontrollable sobbing, as though her ever ray of sunshine had been curtained. If it was anger…Anger was the strongest of emotions and also the most frightening, Rori knew that. If it was anger there was no telling what would happen to her.

"Three… two…" Rori breathed, her voice catching painfully as the last of the ache died away and she nearly chocked on a fearful cry. "One…" Another choked sob escaped her drawn, calk colored lips as her artificially suppressed empathy burst to life again and every human emotion for the next five mile crashed over her small body like a tidal surge engulfing a sandcastle on the shore. The sudden emotions after hours of the empty void overloaded her senses and she cried out again as they quickly settled on one in particular.

"Please, stop!" The angel sobbed burying her face in the carpet as her mind raced, the emotion slowly taking physical effect as well. "STOP!" Her voice turned from a desperate sob to a violent shout.

…..Anger…...

As the emotion took hold Rori's framed vision blurred and crackled like a bad TV picture and then… the signal faded into darkness.

--- --- ---

_Ring, ring, ring! _

She snapped back to consciousness with a small gasp as the intrusive sound blared in her ears. Rori was confused for a moment as she stared at a smooth dark brown surface before she realized what she was looking at. The underside of her dinning table. Slowly she rolled onto her stomach and crawled out from under the cherry wood furnishing. She stumbled to her feet and reaching for the breakfast bar, clumsily grabbing the cordless phone off the receiver.

"Moshi, moshi," She answered groggily pushing her choppy green hair from her eyes and straightening her glasses.

"Ohayo gozaimass." A mechanical voice echoed painfully in Rori's ear and she jerked the receiver a few inches away from her ear. "This is a prerecorded message from the administrative office of Sariyashiki High School. Kanbara, Aurora was not present at school today. If the student is ill or absent for extenuating circumstances you must make an appointment by phone of in person to speak with Principal Chiba to arran…" Rori slammed the phone back down on its stand.

"Yes, I'm aware I'm not at school, _thank you_." She murmured aloud surveying the apartment. The curtains were drawn on ever window but it was obvious by the sunlight peaking through the crakes that it was some where around high noon. Her school jacket and shoes were tossed in a corner with her book bag and the blankets at the end of the futon where thrown all over the living room floor. Her bed room was in disarray as it looked like she might have done a fit-sweep of the room, knocking everything from the shelves and pulling cloths from their drawers and sheets from the bed, throwing them every which way. Her studio lay untouched she noticed with a quizzical furrow of her brow; the kitchen, however, was another story.

Every cabinet and drawer lay open as though she'd searched frantically for something and boxes and containers were piled on the floor in front of the pantry. A pile of broken glass rested at the foot of the far wall glinting in the dim light seeping through the windows. Rori immediately checked the bottoms of her feet to make sure she hadn't stepped in the glass. That was when she saw them.

Dark red-brown stains stood out against the right sleeve of her uniform blouse as she raised her hand to examine the now shredded material. For the first time she noticed a stinging in her flesh and she peeled back the tatters of the once white cloth to reveal her arm. Deep two inch gashes covered her forearm from wrist to elbow. It was hard to tell how many as the blood from the wounds had dried on her arm leaving a canvas of different shades of red and black.

Rori pulled a shard of glass from one of the lacerations and noticed with a detached sort of sensation that the wounds hurt as it began to bleed again. She took into account other injuries; her knuckles were split in three places and the soft pads of the palm of her hands and the sides of her pinkie fingers were black, blue, red, and swollen, broken blood vestals from high impact.

Rori vaguely recalled the occurrences of last night and looked at the clock noting that it was now eleven thirty-two in the morning, more than eighteen hours after she'd lost consciousness. The episodes were getting longer.

"Fuck…"

--- --- ---

Saturday arrived in a flash and found Rori listening to the clock tick away the morning hours in the library of the school as she and half a dozen other students took early Christmas exams. Rori had thought at first that she would struggle to complete the examinations; she had after all never taken classes in some of the subjects that were required for graduation. Now, however as she stared down the large round clock on the wall, she wondered how anyone would have any problems with them at all.

She could barely remember how many pages of mathematics, English, history, Literature, and Government/economics she'd been through in the last four hours. It all seemed hazy, like a dream that faded more with every passing moment after you wake from it. She flexed her right hand which lay in her lap and winced at the sharp pinch as the fresh scabs drew taut on her arm. She had cleaned the cuts as best she could and kept them wrapped in gauze and medical tape. It was a good thing it had begun to snow or it would have been hard to hide all that. Long sleeves were the perfect cover-up.

"Kanbara-chan!" The sensei overseeing the testing whispered harshly and Rori looked up in surprise. She'd been tapping her biro in her left hand absently as her mind wondered and now faces were turned to stare at the "rude interruption."

"Gomenasai, Sensei," She apologized in a hushed voice. The others returned to their testing leaving only one face still turned to Rori's desk. Masako sat two desks in front of her sneering excessively at the girl in the back. Rori felt a swell of anger in her chest but bit back the instinct to act on it as the minutes slowly withered down to zero.

_Buuuuzzzzzzzz! _

The egg timer on the teacher's desk rang and she stood turning off the device and making a round through the desks to take up the testing material. There where mumbles of "arigato gozaimass" as the students made a b-line for the door and freedom.

Rori took her time, making sure to be the last one to leave the building and enter the winter wonderland outside. The cold air brushed her cheeks and rustled her grey parka feeling good against her anger warmed skin.

The last episode of emotion had left Rori with a lingering sense of anger that faded in and out over the last two days, making simple daily life quite difficult to live normally. She'd refused company, given up on attending school for the last few days before holidays, and even begun to push Hiei away.

She didn't want him close to her any more, the memory of waking in Soshi's bed still fresh in her mind. She feared he would look into her thoughts and discover her sordid betrayal; if he could not forgive her for that mistake Rori was sure she would die. So she did not take the chance that he might not.

"Where's your little boy toy, Kanbara?" The sickeningly sweet pitched voice she'd been expecting chimed in from behind her and Rori slowly swiveled on the spot to face her foe.

"Right behind you," The angel answered lazily, taking pleasure in the fearful gleam in Masako's pretty brown eyes as she looked over her shoulder for the apparition who had tried to slit her throat the last time they'd met. "Enjoy the exams?"

When Masako had recovered from fright she turned back to the shorter girl and sneered, the rude expression crinkling her small nose. "They were easy. I only had to take these exams because I won't be here next week to take real semester finals. My parents and I are going on holiday to Hawaii for three weeks for Christmas," She explained with a smug smile, obviously bragging.

"Good for you." Rori answered bluntly and turned back around to stare at the little flakes of snow which fluttered wildly around the school yard.

"So why are _you _taking early exams? Planning to run off with your little gang bangers again?" Rori could tell by the lilt in her voice that Masako really thought she was getting to the littler woman. To bad for her Rori hadn't felt a genuine emotion in almost a month.

"Oh, I wasn't. I was taking "Credit by Exams." I won't be coming back for the spring semester. High School really isn't my scene, ya know?" She turned back to see Masako standing dumb struck as she stood ankle deep in the falling snow.

It didn't feel good to win the battle of wits, Rori thought as she marched away from the still gawking young woman on the school steps and down the street towards her district of town. It didn't really feel like anything. She wondered vaguely if these "empathic seizures" would eventually bring a good emotion like pride or joy.

"Shit," She gasped as her chest clenched painfully and her heart began to race. The little swell of anger she'd felt during the test when Masako had mocked her returned and suddenly the window to her empathy was thrown wide open again. Voice shouted in her head, feelings flooding her body as the white world around her spun like a top around her.

"Shut up!" She shrieked taking off at a run in the first convenient direction; if she could just get away from all the people, some where quiet and remote… The forest! Yes, that was it; if she could just get to the forest then everything would stop. Her legs sped up, muscles straining to go faster as the voices screeched in her head, every one seeming to articulate a different variation of the same thought.

_I HATE YOU! _

--- --- ---

Yukina smiled up at the azure sky through bare trees as she descended the long stare case away from Genkai's temple on the way out to do some shopping.

The air was crisp and bitter cold, though enjoyably so to her as she was a kooriem. The birds sang their simple songs in the blue above as she reached the bottom and started along the cobbled path that would lead to the road into town.

The crimson eyed kooriem stopped abruptly in the middle of the path when she felt a presence in the trees beyond her range of sight.

"Hello?"

She called curiously when she saw nothing there. Her delicate sense of smell picked up the pungent scent of Ningen blood and her curiosity quickly morphed into worry.

"Who's there?" She gasped as a figure stepped into view seemingly out of no where. Yukina immediately recognized the angel as Rori stared the ice apparition down almost threateningly.

"Rori-chan, you frightened me," Yukina sighed with relief seeing a familiar face. The smile quickly faded though as the blue haired woman surveyed the other's appearance. Rori had stripped down to her undershirt dropping cloths mindlessly on her hasty trail to the forest. Her hair which she still hadn't found time to fix since last she saw the "stylist" was everywhere in great wild waves of mint green flecked with small drifts of snow that still fell from above. And amidst the green of her uniform skirt and her hair and the white of the snow and her camisole shirt was _red_.

Blood, lots of blood, smeared on her cloths and right cheek, the flow seeming to stem from the length of her right forearm which was covered in dripping bandages that had been soaked through with the girls life fluid; Yukina's eyes widened in shock and concern as she advanced on the angel.

"Do you have a mirror?" The Rori simply asked causing Yukina to freeze in surprise.

"Rori-chan, you're hurt. Let me help yo…" She reached for the girl's arm to try and heal it but Rori jerked it away forcefully, large droplets of blood dripping from her fingertips as she held it back and away from her body so that Yukina could not reach.

"A mirror," She said again, her grey eyes dark with hostility. Yukina nodded slowly, near panic rising in her throat as she rooted through her clutch to find a small circular compact. She handed it to the angel wordlessly and watched with tears welling in her eyes. Something was terribly wrong with the mint haired angel, but what it was Yukina didn't know.

Rori opened the compact and dropped it face up on the snow in front of her. She reached up and pulled the hemp rope necklace holding the Reikai stone from her neck and her white wings unfurled behind her, the soft plumage rustling in the breeze.

"Rori-chan, please. Let me heal your arm." Yukina pleaded stepping forward and taking the girl's injured hand in hers. "If you tell me what's wrong I can help…"

"Get away from me!" Rori shouted, back handing the little kooriem girl across the face with the hand she'd taking into hers, splashing crimson all over the pure white snow.

"I don't need your fucking help! I HATE YOU!"

Yukina sat trembling in the snow holding her stinging cheek as hot tears rolled down her face turning into hiruseki stones as they buried themselves in the swirling snow.

"The hell?" A voice quipped up from her left and Rori turned molten steal eyes to see Yusuke and Kuwabara standing near the foot of the mountainous stone stare case leading up to the temple. They had looks of shock and incredulity on their faces as Rori stood over the cowering kooriem as though she would attack.

"Ro…ri-chan… please…" Yukina hiccoughed through her tears, but Rori cut her off before she could even begin.

"Shut up!" She screeched doubling over in pain with her hands clasped over her ears. "I can hear your fucking fear ringing in my ears so just _SHUT UP_!"

"Rori what the hells the matter with you?" Yusuke asked with wide, incredulous brown eyes as Kuwabara helped Yukina up out of the snow.

"Everything!" Rori shouted near hysterically. "Nothing's wrong with the world or the people in it, its all me! There, does that make you happy? Never mind that you all left me alone to be used as some bastards sheet warmer, just blame me! Everyone else does!"

"What are you talking about? We didn't blame you for anything," Kuwabara argued, holding Yukina behind him defensively.

"What do you mean sheet warmer?" Yusuke cut in, catching the suggestive statement that his friend had not. Rori gritted her teeth so hard they could see her check muscles quiver as she looked away from them.

"Like you fucking care," She whispered. A swirl of wind kicked up the snow around her feet and turned into a whistling cloud of white as she transformed into her full angelic form, her skin turning almost the same color as the snow, her hair becoming iridescent with inner light, but her silver eyes, which should have turned into jewels of star light remained dull as frozen iron.

She reached around her side and pulled a single silver-white feather free from her right wing and concentrated on it as it turned, with a little whoosh of power, into her feather shaped blade.

"Rori!" Yusuke sounded alarmed as he darted forward to stop her from doing anything harmful to herself, but was knocked back on his ass by a crackling opalescent barrier that materialized around the angel on approached.

"Come any closer detective…" Her rich, angelic voice echoed effortlessly off the eerily silent trees as a biting wind swept down the path blowing hair and clothing to and fro.

"…And I'll kill you."

--- --- ---

A/N: Oooh, so she's gone from frightened little school girl, to angel, to emotionless drown, to heartless badass! And its only took 13 chapter! WOOHOO! Lol. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter up real soon (for those who care… . ) Promise.

HIKARi


	14. Retribution

A/N: I GOT FOUR REVIEWS!!! special thanks to RosadaBloom, Chaotic Angel of Elven Blood, Fighta4hire and Akasha for all your kind words and encouragement. This one's for Ye!

Hikari: Hmmm… one chapter left?

Yami: Maybe two…

Crowd: Huzzah!!!

Yami and Hikari: BITE ME!!!

Disclaimers: I own Aurora Kanbara, Soshi, and this concept of the "Angel" and all her gadgets, gizmos, and gifts. If you recognize everything else that's prob'ly cuz I DON'T own it and you saw it in the anime/manga, so sod off… but not before you review! (Crickets in the audience) Pleaz?

--- --- ---

Retribution

--- --- ---

Soshi stood on the top floor balcony of his pagoda. He stared out over the city and the land beyond which he controlled and influenced at his will. His ice blue eyes narrowed with dissatisfaction as he scowled at the scene.

He had been trying to locate the angel for nearly two months now, ever since she and Koenma's little flunkies had managed to escape his grasp.

A man with azure hair and violet eyes approached slowly from behind and Soshi turned away from the snow blanketed backdrop to his employee. The demon was a mercenary, intelligent, and brutal. Soshi had hired him to follow the tenshi onna in Ningenkai, where he could not.

"I'm afraid we have had no luck Soshi-sama," The violet eyed man spoke in a deep, calm voice, bowing respectfully to the powerful demon before him.

"Then look harder!" Soshi snapped turning back to his vigil of the lands around him. "I've been calling to her since the moment she left this place. There is no way a mere Ningen could overcome my power," He growled. He could still feel the way her mind bent and broke to his will as he invaded her every thought and memory. He did this to every sentient being that he planned to attain. If they were allowed to feel and think for themselves then he could never truly own them.

He glanced sideways at the child neko, Tara, who stood obediently by the door staring at the floor with vacant eyes. She was a perfect example of his work. Tara could not disobey him because he controlled her from the inside out. He knew everything that went on in the little girl's mind, suppressed her emotions, and blocked out every instinct that might lead to her disobedience.

"I want her now. If you can not bring her to me, then I will take care of it personally," Soshi hissed with a deadly bass tone. He was unaccustomed to being denied what he wanted and he was very put out that such a meager little thing as the tenshi could do this to him.

"Of course Soshi-sama, as you wish," The violet eyed man bowed again and disappeared in a puff of fine smoke.

Soshi's lips curled back in a malicious snarl of a grin as he once again looked out over his lands. Very soon, the angel would be his, then nothing and no one could stand in his was. Very soon indeed.

--- --- ---

"Why exactly are we going?" Kurama asked as he followed the dark figure down the side walk that morning. Hiei took impossibly long strides as he hastened towards his mate's home, a determined scowl hiding lines of worry in his face.

"I don't know." They reached the apartment complex and Hiei spared no time with the stares. Coiling his legs almost unnoticeably he shot up and out of sight in a streak of black and reappeared on the railing three stories up, then stepped out of sight.

Kurama took the steps at a jog and arrived on the third floor shortly afterwards. Hiei was standing in front of the door to Rori's apartment glaring at the knob with apprehension.

"Hiei," Kurama sighed, loosing his patience. "Why are we here? Rori is at school today, I told you. She probably won't be back until noon."

"Minamino-san," A tired voice quipped up from behind them, startling both demons. They about-faced to find Tachi-san standing by her door, her back hunched with age, wringing her hands nervously. "If you're here to see Kanbara-chan, she's out."

"Yes, we know. We just came by to pick something up for her," Kurama answered smoothly, no hint of the fib in his voice. "What's the matter?" He asked when the elderly woman pursed her lips until they turned white.

"I… I don't mean to metal, I know Kanbara-chan would not appreciate it. But, I am worried."

"About what?" Hiei intervened quickly, the catch in the old woman's voice causing his pulse to quicken. Rori's behavior had been so erratic and uncharacteristic of herself as of recent that he was not surprised it was upsetting the humans around her.

"She won't speak to me any longer. She won't smile. I don't know where she went for those weeks she was gone but where ever it was and whatever… happened," Tachi-san pulled a frayed handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at the corner of her moist eye.

"She hasn't harmed anyone here has she?" Kurama asked, alarmed by the trauma Rori's condition was obviously causing the old woman.

"Don't be silly," Tachi-san gave a meek laugh. "Kanbara-san wouldn't hurt a blade of grass. But, recently, especially at night, I've heard her in her apartment. Sometimes…" Tachi-san sniffed sharply, more tears welling in her dark brown eyes. "I hear her scream. Or cry. I hear things smashing and hitting the walls. I don't know what she's doing, but it sounds dangerous."

Kurama looked over his shoulder as he heard the door click open and Hiei disappeared into the apartment. Kurama could tell that this was why the apparition had wanted to come here today. He feared for his mate's well being and Rori obviously wasn't giving him any answers.

"I'm sorry I didn't try to speak with her more, but the look in her eye every time I see her now…" Tachi-san sniffled again, rubbing her nose with her handkerchief, "I'm just so frightened for her…"

"Kurama," He heard Hiei call from inside the apartment and the tone in the kajihenge's voice unsettled him.

"Excuse me," Kurama pardoned himself from the elderly woman's company and hurried into the apartment. As soon as he stepped over the door step he froze. The place was a disaster area. The futon was dismantled, cushions, blankets and other apparel tossed about the floor in a violent manner. The phone on the breakfast bar lay off the receiver, the cord pulled from the wall. There was broken glass and containers from the counters and pantry all over the tile floor, and the low dinning table was tipped on its side and pushed up against the far wall.

He continued into the hallway and peeked into the studio to find it untouched. The room was surprisingly cool; the kiln hadn't been on for days, yet everything else seemed to be in perfect order. Not so for the room next to it which looked worse than both kitchen and living room combine as glass and clothing, books and other items from shelves and drawers lay _everywhere._

"Hiei?" Kurama was barely able to utter aloud as he turned for the only remaining room in the apartment. The door creaked slightly as he pushed it open to reveal the white and black tile room. If he had been a little less wary of his friend's condition he might have fallen faint at the sight of the last room in her home.

The mirror over the double sink counter was shattered, miniscule fragments of the silver coated glass shimmering in the florescent lights above like stardust. The frosted glass of the shower was cracked in several places as though beaten with a bat and the counter was littered with medical supplies like rolls of gauze, sutures, scissors, medical tape and iodine swabs. The once white porcelain sinks were stained pink and old bandages with red-brown stains were piled in the little rubbish bin in the corner.

Bloody hand prints, just dainty enough to belong to an angel, covered the counter top, knobs, and walls of the room.

"Hiei," Kurama's voice trembled slightly as he stared, wide eyed at the sight before him.

"I knew there was something wrong with her the moment we found her in that bastard's room," The fire apparition growled, his fists shaking with suppressed rage as he recalled the face of the demon whom he now knew, beyond a doubt, was responsible for his mate's condition. "We should have never taken her to that place. I should have…"

"Hiei, we couldn't have known this would happen. The best thing now is to find her and…" Kurama's soothing voice faded as he watched the apparition turn on his heal and exit the small room, back out into the main living area. "Hiei, wait. If you'll just calm down and think for a moment…"

"Calm down?" The kajihenge roared, rounding on his old friend with fire in his eyes. "_Calm down?_ How the hell am I supposed to calm down when some sick sadistic bastard is tearing her apart from the inside out? How am I supposed to calm down when she's out there hurting herself? _HOW!_"

"I don't know!" Kurama shouted back, the shock of their discovery sinking into him like raw poison. It started with a conscious realization and spread outward into fear, panic, and desperation. "I don't know how you'll manage to do anything for her now unless you _calm down_ and think rationally, because she isn't right now. She need's your help, not your pity, or your regrets. She needs you!"

Hiei turned his back on the fox spirit, his entire form shaking with unspoken emotions that Kurama had rarely seen in the youkai. For an instant he thought his words had not gotten past the man's thick skull and anger began to well in his throat. He opened his mouth again to give out to him, but stuttered to a halt as Hiei inexplicably dropped to his knees.

A cry of pain and surprise tore from his throat as Hiei saw his vision go dark with out cause. An intense pain, like lighting through his skull, danced across the back of his head and he laced his fingers through his navy-black hair, doubling over.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" He could hear his friend demanding frantically, but could not tell where the noise was coming from. Sounds and voices and images raced through his mind, each one more painful and frightening than the last. He saw Rori tearing the room he now knelt in apart in a fierce rage, her dull grey eyes flashing with uncontrollable hatred. He heard screams and shouts, spiteful words of bitterness and fear.

Then the scene suddenly clarified as though coming into focus and Hiei stared, garnet eyes wide with shock and confusion as he watched the event unfold.

"_Rori-chan, please. Let me heal your arm." Yukina pleaded stepping forward and taking the girl's injured hand in hers. "If you tell me what's wrong I can help…" _

"_Get away from me!" Rori shouted, back handing the little kooriem girl across the face with the hand she'd taken into hers, splashing crimson all over the pure white snow. _

"_I don't need your fucking help! I HATE YOU!" _

_Yukina sat trembling in the snow holding her stinging cheek as hot tears rolled down her face turning into hiruseki stones as they buried themselves in the swirling snow. _

Kurama watched in a panic as the dark apparition lay curled on the floor, baring his fangs and hissing in pain. He tried to approach Hiei, but not three feet from the little youkai, an invisible barrier pushed him back, the collision sending white sparks flying all around them.

Kurama recognized that defense mechanism as Hiei suddenly sat up, blood red eyes wide with fear. It was exactly the same shield Rori used.

--- --- ---

"Let's just stop and talk okay? I'm sure that whatever…"

"Be quiet detective or you'll regret it!" Rori barked back at the man's attempt to calm her down. She pulled the sword in her hand up and aimed the tip directly at the center of the compact mirror still lying in the snow before her, and then dropped it with all her might.

Instead of the glass shattering it seemed to turn to liquid and splash upward, freezing into place as a cylindrical tunnel nearly four feet across and several inches tall. The circular tunnel sparked with white lightning and opened, the terrain visible through the makeshift portal clearly Makaian. Rori then pulled a second mirror from under her belt line and tossed it to the ground next to the first one and began to repeat the process.

"What is she doing?" Kuwabara asked Urameshi fearfully, still holding a sniffling kooriem in his arms.

"Opening a portal," Rori answered for him, not looking up from the mirror she was positioning the point of her blade over. Her hands hovered in mid air for a few seconds with what appeared to be indecision before she spoke again.

"Did you know that this sword is the oldest tool of destruction currently in existence?" She looked up at them over her perfectly still raised hands and tilted her head in question, though her face was smooth, chalk white and emotionless as concrete. When the boys remained silent in confusion she continued.

"The symbol on the hilt is an ancient marking that means _Unoon,_" She purred the foreign word in an unfamiliar tongue, "It means Omega… the end."

"Is that what you're going to do with it?" Yusuke asked, a determined glower set on his face. "End everything? Destroy all three worlds at once?"

"Very observant of you Detective," Rori cooed in that smooth, powerful voice. "I'm impressed."

"But why!" Kuwabara cut in frantically. "What's the point of killing everyone?" Rori tipped her head the other way to show her puzzlement at the question.

"No more pain."

"No more pain? There won't be ANYTHING left!" The psychic screeched in a panicked voice.

"Exactly," Rori whispered raising the blade above her head, preparing to strike. Yusuke renewed his efforts to break through her barriers as they yelled and hollered for her to stop.

The feather blade was centimeters from the smooth glass surface when a streak of black collided with Rori's back, knocking the blade from her hands and sending her skidding across the now icy path. She slid to a halt several meters away and immediately jumped back to her feet on the offensive.

Hiei stood over the mirror she had been preparing to strike, glaring down at her intensely. His normally pail cheeks were flushed pink and a dark aura crackled around his entire form, little clicks and pops of white flashing dully. Rori brushed sharp chips of ice off her scraped shoulders and glared back at the kajihenge, her glasses absent, having been lost in the collision.

"Yusuke," They heard Kurama calling out to them as he sprinted up the path in Hiei's tracks as fast as he could. The youkai had stormed out of the apartment once recovered and headed straight for the forest and Genkai's temple without a word of reason to the fox, leaving him to follow at his own pace.

"…Take her sword!" Yusuke jumped at the command and dove for the blade lying half buried in fresh powder.

"_NO!"_ Rori bellowed reaching out for her weapon. Yusuke was inches from the pummel when it exploded with a shower of white sparks and shot into the air, leaping into its owner's out stretched hand of its own accord. Immediately, Rori made a dash for the small mirror resting on the sheet of ice glazing the forest path. She arched the weapon back and aimed at the small target, but another blade intercepted hers and the crash of steel on steel exploded through the trees, knocking ice and snow in every direction, the power of the attack pulling people's feet from under them.

"What are you doing onna?" Hiei growled forcing her back with his own sword as she strained to over power him.

"Leave now, before I hurt you too," Rori whispered and he was surprised to see emotion break through the stony face before him. "I don't want to hurt you any more."

"You haven't hurt me, now stop!" Hiei insisted, his footing sliding on the ice as she renewed her efforts.

"I slept with him." Hiei felt a cold fist grasp his heart as the emotion drained from her voice again and a cold glare resumed. "I slept with Soshi that night…" Her aura began to crackle and snap wildly at his as she spoke, pushing him back further and further along the sheet of ice. "I won't be your mate. I can't." She put on an extra spurt of energy and the fire youkai was forced bodily away, though he kept his hold on the ground as he stared, carnelian eyes empty with shock.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A voice roared from the stares and those on the side lines turned to find Genkai standing at the base of her stares, brown eyes wide with astonishment as the tenshi and the youkai stood, eyes locked on each other.

"Rori's totally lost it!" Kuwabara exclaimed as Hiei seemed to regain some higher brain function and lashed out, over powering her and throwing her back several feet. She recovered instantly and sent a burst of blinding white light out in all directions. A foot from the kajihenge Hiei's own aura met with it and a new power struggle began.

"That's not Hiei's normal youki," Genkai commented watching the white and black push against each other, creating a strong wind current that kicked up snow and made the already unfavorable weather conditions worse.

"Something happened to him when we went to Rori's apartment this morning. He was fine one moment and the next he was on his knees in pain," Kurama explained never taking his eyes off his two friends.

"About fifteen minutes ago?" Yusuke asked in a deadpan voice, suspicion painted on his concerned features.

Kurama finally turned away to stare at the detective with surprise in his emerald orbs. "Yes. How…"

"That was about the time Rori went psycho angel on us," Kuwabara supplied, his brain slowly connecting the two together as well.

"Has Rori marked Hiei in any way?" Genkai asked urgently looking between the confused boys and the little kooriem among them. "Well?!" She barked impatiently when no one answered.

There was a crack of lighting and the two opponents were forced back from each other, the white and black ki dissipating into little sparks of conflicting aura.

"The mark," Rori suddenly groaned putting her hands to her head as if racking her brain for something long forgotten. "Mark… _mark_." Her dull steel eyes turned on the youkai before her and she lifted her bloody hand slowly, extending a small index finger until she was looking down her arm at the kajihenge like a scope.

"What's she talking about boy?" Genkai demanded when Rori fell silent, still pointing at her lover.

"I don't know," Hiei forced out through clinched teeth letting a hand rest on the side of his head which was burning with pain.

"Well, apparently she does," Genkai snapped looking back at Rori who was still pointing at him, or more specifically, his waist. "Pull up your shirt."

Incredulous glances were exchanged as Hiei glared death at the old crone a moment before complying. Raising his bandaged hand to his belt he pulled the hem of the black tank top out from under his pants and lifted it up. Silence rang deafeningly in the cold winter storm.

"What is that?" Yukina asked as even the storm seemed to quiet long enough to stare at him. Just visible over the band of his pants on his right hip was the top half of a jet black symbol. It was shaped like a tear drop with a swirl in the middle that branched out and down into a point that led out of sight behind the black fabric of his pants.

"When did she give you this mark?" Genkai pressed on, ignoring all other questions. Hiei did not speak but glared even harder, dropping his shirt back down, his katana still gripped tightly in his good hand.

"Was it the first time you slept with her?" The air was becoming heavier with unease as Hiei's aura crackled again. "Was it the same time that you marked her?" Still no answer.

"_Answer me god damn it_!" They could see the turmoil in his fiery gaze as Hiei slowly, very discreetly, nodded his head in affirmative. A small, triumphant smile turned the corners of the master fighter's lips as she turned to Yukina.

"Go. Contact Koenma and tell him there is still time." Yukina's crimson eyes shone with unshed tears and confusion, but she nodded and turned, racing back up the temple stares as fast as her little feet could carry her. Genkai's smile melted from her face though as she turned back around.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted, but to late. Rori swung her sword in a wide arch at the kajihenge and connected with her target. Hiei, barely having time to move, fell to the ground with a splash of crimson on the white snow. He clutched his shoulder as a deep gash from his left breast to his shoulder spilled blood on his hands and the frozen ground.

"I'll have his life for what he did to me," Rori proclaimed, standing over the portal to Makai again, her sword dripping dark red in the shimmering light from her body. "I'll destroy him… I'll destroy _everything_."

And in a flash she dove into the small portal and disappeared into the demon plane. Paying no heed to his wound, Hiei let out a guttural growl and forced himself to his feet, entering the portal after his deranged mate, intent on saving her.

--- --- ---

He was pacing back and forth in his colossal office, waiting for news from his informants, the violet mercenary standing at the door waiting for orders. Soshi was at his last thread of patience; if he did not get what he wanted…

A crash shattered the echoing silence of the cavernous chamber and shouts and screams issued from the flood below. A familiar aura permeated the air and Soshi could hardly believe it when he turned to the open doors and found her standing there.

She was in full angelic form now, such beauty and power he'd never seen before. Her eyes were dull, a product of his work, her hands dripping with her own blood as well as that of the owners of the screams from below. The sword in her hand dripped with life fluid as well as her entire body shimmered and shone with a powerful white energy.

"I knew you'd return to me, Tenshi-san." Soshi chuckled smugly.

"But I bet you weren't expecting me," A cold voice interrupted his triumphant laughter and a dark figure stepped out from the shadow of the doorway and stood to one side of the angel, crimson eyes glaring the most evil look the youkai could ever remember receiving.

"Ah yes, the angel's "mate". I'm afraid you've lost your prospective partner kajihenge. She's mine now." Soshi spoke clearly and articulately, his voice ringing in the dim marble floored room.

"You see, that's were you're wrong, you pretentious bastard." Hiei smirked whipping a trickle of his victim's blood from his face. "I know for a fact you did not lay with her…"

Soshi's smirk fell as he stared at the small man before him, but quickly returned as he spoke again. "And why do you think that is?"

"She already has a mate, mark and all. She would have killed you before you even put a hand on her. Drugs or no drugs."

"She's a human. They don't mark their mates as we do; they are not bound by any laws." Soshi snapped, the realization that his property was being stolen from under his nose agitating him.

"No, she's not a human," Hiei counted. "She's an angel, and you can't have her." A growl started low in the demon's chest a rose as all his great plans were destroyed.

"We'll see about that," He turned to the mint haired girl still standing in the door way staring at the two male demons with a blank expression. "Kill him, onna." She tilted her head slightly at the command, but did not move. "I said, KILL HIM!" His expression turned from agitation to blatant anger as he reached out with his mind, digging into her thoughts to try and regain control.

When he touched her mind Rori seemed to come to life with rage and her white aura exploded around them turning the dim room into a haze of light and electricity.

"Fine, I will deal with you in a moment. Kill him," Soshi spoke to the violet man who had been lurking in the shadows all the while. Hiei dodged just in time as the man's sai ripped straight through the chest of his after image. Rori let out a feral cry and ran her feather sword through the unsuspecting youkai's chest. He fell to the floor, dead before he even reached the ground.

"No more!" She shouted, pulling her bloodied sword from her victim's flesh and charged at the tall blonde man who stood stunned at her violent attack. "No more of you!" She raised her blade to strike him down, but a wave of red youki blocked her strike. The feather sword was torn from her hands as Soshi brought his other hand down and laid a blow to her chest that sent her crashing into the far wall.

"Stupid girl," Soshi snarled as Rori slid to the floor with a soft clatter of limb on marble. She lay still, breathing shallowly as flecks of blood dripped from her lips. She stared at him through pain clouded eyes and he sneered at her. "Did you really think you could harm _me_?"

"No," Soshi realized his mistake as a defiant smirk curled the angel's ashen face. "But I do." There was a sickening crunch as a steel blade ripped through the front of the youkai's previously spotless business suit. Hiei's blade was turned sideways, allowing it to slide through Soshi's ribs and all the way through from his back to his front, just to the right of his heart. A painful wound, though far from fatal for such a powerful demon.

A red explosion of ki ripped from his body and slammed the fire youkai into the opposite wall as his mate. Soshi rounded on him now and glared with a moderation of pity and mirth.

"A stupid boy as well," He reached up behind his back and snapped the blade with some effort, grimacing as he pulled the severed point through his chest and tossed the bloody metal pieces to the side. "You have perfect aim, why wouldn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

"Because," Hiei coughed, trying to speak through a mouth full of blood and several broken ribs. "I'd much rather see you _suffer_."

A blinding white light detonated behind him and he turned just in time to see the angel, her wings stretched out, hands thrown open before her, send him straight to hell.

The volley of pure spirit energy lasted nearly a minute, centering on the youkai, and when it finally faded, all that was left of Soshi was a pile of ash on the cold marble floor. The breeze from the open balcony swept in lazily and blew the tiny particles away, erasing the vicious beast from existence completely.

Hiei watched as a little neko child in one corner seemed to wake up, even though she'd been standing watch the whole time. She looked around with wild, frightened orange eyes and upon spying the two occupants of the room, blood soaked and battle worn, she fled with a shriek of terror. Soshi's mental hold on his slaves was gone.

"Rori," Hiei called out to the angel who remained standing stoic across the room. The air around her swirled and glittered with impossibly white light and Hiei felt a shift in her ki as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Leave Hiei," She spoke, still in the powerful alto note of the angel. Her skin began to pulse with the most brilliant power and a shiver ran through Hiei's form. He recognized the energy signature radiating from her body.

It was life energy.

--- --- ---

A/N: WOOHOO!!! SOSHI IS TOAST! Lol. Wow, so that one was friggin' LONG! But that only leaves one more chapter I think. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW!!!

HIKARi


	15. Hate Me, Love You

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! " '08 CAN'T WAIT!" - lol. sorry, senyaz! Thanks to Chaotic Angel, Akasha and Neji4me for the last reviews ( I have 30 now!!! Happy tears ,., ) and to everyone else who read(s) this for everything you've done for me! Reviews really can make someone's day. Last one… you ready?

--- --- ---

Hate Me, Love You

--- --- ---

"What are you doing onna?" Hiei demanded in alarm as the mist of energy around her began to whistle and swirl faster around her body, forming a tight cocoon of light.

"I'm ending this once and for all," She answered, droplets of moisture dripping from her eye lashes as she drew out every ounce of life energy she could find in herself. "I deserve this."

"Stop!" Hiei tried to reach her but the intensity of the energy was so strong he could not get close enough to touch her. "You've done nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong?" Rori laughed mirthlessly, wrapping her arms around herself as the temperature in her body dropped rapidly with the absence of energy. "Hiei, I hurt Yukina. I tried to hurt you and the others… I've killed people."

"Evil people who deserved it!" Hiei insisted aware of how pail her skin was becoming and the purple tinge in her once pink lips.

"But still people!" Rori sobbed. "I deserve this!" The energy around her began to snap and bite at her as she prepared to release it. "I won't destroy all of Makai, just this place. Please, go!" Tears fell uncontrollably now as she bowed her head in defeat.

"No," Hiei growled forcing himself closer to her. He grabbed her shoulders and an intense jolt ran through his body, but he did not release her.

"Let go!" Rori shrieked trying to push him away. "I hate you! Why can't you just let me be? You don't understand…"

"STOP!" Hiei's voice echoed over hers and the whistling around them. "I do understand Rori. I understand that you're angry, that you hurt. And I understand that you don't hate me. You hate yourself!"

Rori stared in utter bewilderment as he held her in place, his crimson eyes boring into hers. "You hate yourself so much that it actually, physically hurts."

"Let go," She tried to look away, but Hiei grabbed her under her chin and forced her watery eyes up at him.

"It's your fault they're gone." Her breath exited her lungs so forcefully it burned as she heard those awful words. "If they hadn't adopted you, both your parents would still be alive."

"Shut up," She pleaded quietly, squeezing her eyes shut as though that would make him go away.

"If you hadn't been born with these powers, your biological parents probably wouldn't have abandoned you in the first place." A desperate sob escaped her lips as he continued to speak the words that had been hiding in the back of her mind for half a decade now.

"It's your fault," Hiei said again, his voice weak with the gravity of his words. They were painful to speak, knowing how much they hurt her. Her empathy allowed him to literally "feel her pain" and he wished to every deity that he could stop, but she needed to hear this.

"Your mother was killed because you weren't strong enough to save her. You're father killed himself because you weren't good enough to keep living for…"

"_SHUT UP_!" Rori wailed, and a tear slid down Hiei's own cheek as well. It crystallized and dropped to the ground with a soft clink, rolling on the perfectly polished marble floor.

"You just weren't enough…" He repeated. "That's why you're angry. That's why you can't stand yourself at night, when you lie awake, unable to sleep; the excruciating realization that you will _never mean a damn._" The aura began to fade as she leaned into his touch and Hiei pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly to him.

Rori reabsorbed the life energy she'd planed to disperse and suddenly couldn't hold herself up any more. Her knees buckled, but Hiei was there to catch her before she hit the ground. He gently lowered her to rest in his lap as the atmosphere around them quieted and returned to normal.

"But you are worth something Rori," Hiei whispered for only her to hear. "You mean everything to me…"

More tears fell from her exhausted silver eyes as she looked into his crimson ones. There was an eternity of silence in that second, their breath fogging around them in the freezing night air as he held her and whispered words he never imagined he could.

"I love you."

The proclamation was so soft that it dissolved into her as though she was breathing in the truth. And then she let go. Every bit of anger and fear and sorrow she'd ever tried to bottle up exploded from her in a cascade of tears, all the while Hiei held her, comforting her through her pain.

--- --- ---

Epilogue

--- --- ---

Rori sat on the edge of the window sill watching the cherry blossom trees in the garden shower little pink flowers over the green grass below. It was a perfect spring day.

The sun fell through the window warming her crème colored skin as she smiled content. She glanced down at her right arm resting over her knees and her lips pursed slightly. The long, knotted white scares on her forearm still surprised her sometimes.

The months after she first met Soshi where all a blur in her mind now; what ever he had tried to do to her was interrupted by her own empathic ability, causing an assortment of issues including selective memory loss. Koenma made it clear to her that she was not held accountable for her actions during that time, and no human had been killed...

But what if it happened again? Rori still woke in the night sometimes with terror filled visions of the emotional seizers coming back, of her harming those she loved and cared for, of hurting Hiei again…Rori shook herself and stepped off of the sill as footsteps sounded down the hall.

"Hey Rori! Come on, we're gonna be late for Keiko and Urameshi's engagement party!" She heard Kuwabara shout from the front room of the temple and she sprinted out to meet them. She entered into the room to find Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei waiting for her.

"Kura-kun!" She squealed dramatically leaping into her best friend's arms. Kurama had been away at college for the past few months sending Rori into a bit of "best friend with-drawl."

"Yukina!" Rori then turned to greet the other woman with a grin. "It feels like ages since we've seen you!" She hugged her sister-in-law.

Immediately after high school Kuwabara had moved into his own house and asked Yukina to marry him. She accepted (much to Hiei's dismay) and left the temple to live with him. Since Rori had been kicked out of her apartment after the incident with the broken mirror and trashed rooms, she'd lived in the temple instead.

"Hey short stuff," Kuwabara said, ruffling her hair. The mint tresses had grown considerably since she'd gotten it so drastically cut a year and a half ago. "Aren't you glad to see me too?"

"Don't call me short," Rori mock sneered, bating his hand away with a smile.

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked as the party stepped out into the perfect spring day and headed for the stairs. "You're short ain't'cha?"

"I am not short, _you _are just freakishly tall!" Rori countered and Kuwabara protested while the others laughed. Rori slowed to a stop and stared up into the surreal blue sky, a concerned frown on her pink lips as the others continued on ahead.

"Onna?" She felt a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to see Hiei staring at her quizzically. "Is everything okay?"

Rori smiled, the worry draining from her mind as she took her mate's hand and kissed him softly on the cheek. Even if something like that ever did happen again Rori knew, without a doubt, that her friends would be there to help her. And no matter what, Hiei would always be there to love her.

"Yes," She beamed leading him by the hand. "As matter of fact, I think everything is _perfect_."

--- --- ---

Hikari: (bawls) ITS OVER! T.T I'm happy! But I'm SAD!!! (more bawling)

Yami: While Kari's off morning the end of this tale I'm here to tell you about a new one! If you review and say lots of nice things about her, Hikari-Kayko will write you… (dramatic music) A SEQUEL!!! Remember that other OC we were talking about? She's still around here somewhere if you're interested! (wiggles eyebrows suggestively) REVIEW!

Hikari: Thank you SOOOOOOOO much for all your wonderful reviews lads. With out you this story wouldn't have finished half as sweet. (bows) Oh, and also, I have two one-shots that go along with this story and kind'a lead in with the supposed, possible sequel that will only exist if I get enthusiastic requests for it.

One-shots:

Understatement: a fluffy little peice with Rori, Yukina, Hiei, and another of my OCs, Emiko (kawaii!)

Masako's Letter: A Kurama shot about when he first met the girl who would be featured in my upcoming, on demand, sequel to Concrete Angel. (lol) Of moderate length. Not a romance, just a friendship.

Nightmares: Very short and kind'a sad; I was bored, but its pretty okay, I think, for what it is.

;3 Until next time; READ, REVIEW AND BE MERRY!

Ja ne!

HIKARi


End file.
